The Emperor's Watchdog
by cutebeast64
Summary: The only light that could ever repair the wounds on Rakuzan team and his captain got there in the most unexpected way; as a first year that just came from America and that thought basketball in Japan wouldn't be a challenge for him Rakuzan!Kagami (AkaKaga)
1. The transferred student

Second Kuroko no Basket fanfic, very unusual pairing. I hope you all enjoy it, and that the love for this couple raise even if is just a little bit. Please leave comments, I'd love to know your opinions on it.

* * *

**Chapter One: The transferred student**

The trees of sakura that adorned the entrance to Rakuzan High School were blooming in a soft shade of pink, letting their petals fall over the new students as they walked in. Girls and boys walked in, white uniforms shining new. The older students walked around the entrance with flyers, trying to catch the attention of the sophomores into the variety of clubs. However, it was already widely known that the club that would get the more new members was the famous basketball club, in which there were already 3 Uncrowned Generals, and if the rumors were true, a member of the Generation of Miracles will join pretty soon. That's why they didn't have any desk on the entrance or any kind of flyers; they were pretty sure that whoever knew a bit of high school basketball, and was interested in joining, will know about them and search for them.

However, there was one boy that didn't knew about it. And he found himself unpleasantly surprised of not finding anyone, not even one person of the club, even though he search for them really hard… He had just came from North America, so he hardly knew anything about Japanese basketball, he hadn't hear not even once about the so called Generation of Miracles, not to mention the Uncrowned Generals. However the team of Rakuzan High should be good, he though, as they had recruited him, giving him the opportunity to enter such a remarkable school (which his grades could have never obtained) because of his abilities in basketball. That's why he found himself so confused, not finding anyone that belonged to the club.

After searching for a long while, he decided to ask around. He couldn't knew what amazed more people, if it was his outstanding height or the fact that he didn't knew about the basketball team. However, just thinking about the height, not to consider ability, he was sure he could be a regular with no trouble. Japanese basketball wasn't anything compared to American basketball, and he would probably be the best player around.

After asking a lot, incapable of fully read the signs on the doors and maps of the campus, he finally got to the club room. After asking a while to the freshmen that were around, he found out that he was supposed to fill an inscription paper and take it to the couch of the team after classes with the recruitment letter he got, before going to the gym.

Once he cleared up what he had to do, he took an inscription paper and walked down to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. It didn't took him that much time to locate it, since everyone was heading there.

It was huge, and as he noticed the number he had got on his letter, there was a place for everyone on the formation. After getting some troubles to find his place, he finally got to the front, and walking awkwardly between the people that was already on their places, he finally got to sit. They were all really small, and he stood out too much for his own liking, receiving all kind of looks from all the places around him. For what he could hear, it appeared like he looked too much like an American delinquent for the likes of most of the people…

However, as soon as the ceremony started everyone shut their mouths and stayed silent. After some introductions and the presentation of the hymns, the representative of freshmen students, with the highest score in all the entry exams (a full score of 100) was called to say a speech. He almost choked as he saw a boy of his same class, really small getting up to the call and walking, with the most arrogant expression, to the front of the auditorium.

So he was in the same class of the representative of all students, Akashi Seijuurou.

The red haired got in front of the microphone, and opened with elegant moves the white sheet in which his speech was written. Although he tried really hard to understand it, Kagami could only grasp the general meaning of the speech, since the representative used an unhuman amount of high-level words and difficult expressions, which seemed as nothing more than a way to presume his own knowledge. Even with that, the tone of his voice was perfect, making obvious the fact that it was not his first time giving a public speech and that he was talented for it.

Once he finished a round of applause surrounded him; an ovation to his words. Akashi gave a small bow to the audience, put the speech sheet back on his pocket, and walked back to his place, just in front of Kagami. It was going to be though being in the same class than the midget-perfect, Kagami thought as he buffed a bit.

_**The watchdog and the Emperor**_

Classes were tough… tougher than anything he had ever done before in his whole life. And it was just the first day. He snorted as he questioned himself… was it really worth it, being in such a big school. He could have just gotten into one of the endless little schools recently established in Tokyo, like that Seirin his father had suggested, instead of being there. Either way the basketball club shouldn't be really different from one to the other…

Thinking about that he remembered about the inscription paper. With his forehead against the table, Kagami searched inside his back for the sheet, and putting it before him, he started to fill it out. Name, previous school, reason to enter the basketball team, right, he had to take the recruitment letter to the coach. And he would probably be in the teachers room by then, he raised his head just enough to see the clock on the wall and confirm his thoughts. He was just in time.

He got up immediately, bag on his shoulder and paper on his hand, and ran toward the teacher's room. He had already walked all the way around the building in the morning, so he could more or less guess the location of the teacher's room. His long legs took him all the way from his classroom on the first building, to the teachers room almost at the end of the second, jumping over the stairs as they weren't there and scaring the girls as he passes besides them.

The clock that hanged at the end of the teacher's room, just beside the window and covering a nasty stain of coffee that no one knew where or how appeared there, showed that he still had five minutes to hand out both things to the coach, so he took a long breathe trying to compose himself before search for the man.

He hadn't seen him but once, and he wasn't sure he would be able to remember the features of the man, so he decided to ask around for indications. The teacher that answer his question was a woman on her thirties, elegantly dressed, and for what she said it seemed like she was going to be the mathematics teacher for his classroom, so he bowed respectfully before going to the place she pointed out. The last desk on the right.

Once he got there and saw the face of the man, he recognized him for the little interview he had before. It was the right person.

\- Good mor-afternoon!- He corrected himself immediately- I'm Taiga Kagami. I was told by the senpai to give you the inscription sheet filled out and the recruitment letter.

\- Oh, Kagami-kun… You really entered this school, I'm glad- The man smiled faintly before receiving both papers. He gave a trough look at them, from start to finish and finally he said back- Everything is in order. You'll be entering the third groups as all the first years, and if you improve your abilities you can get to the first group next year.

\- Thank you very much- was the only thing he could say at the moment, slightly nervous. Even though, wasn't that too strict? He had been called out to be in the basketball club, so he thought he would be a regular right away…

\- Well, let's go to the gym- The teacher said leaving both sheets on a folder in his desk before getting up

Kagami nodded and followed him, trying to think in a way of conveying his worries without sounding too much of an arrogant prick, but he couldn't find none. He simple continued to walk, following the steps of the man toward the gym. Maybe it was some Japanese thing, about letting the seniors play more and stuff like that. He shouldn't bother himself wondering about that if he could do nothing about it.

They got out of the building, and walked under a ceiling covered hall that apparently connected the center building with the gym. The sun that felt over his skin through the glass felt warm and tickled a little, he could see a lot of people going back to their places already and others going to their clubs. On the end of the hall there was another door, and once the coach opened with the back of his hand, he could see the gym.

It was a gigantic gym, totally renewed, and he got mesmerized by the look of the basketball boards that were suspended from the roof. He could finally understand why people said that covered courts had a tempting effect for street players, as he found himself watching everything in awe. It still shouldn't be as good as a covered court of USA, but it was really neat.

Once he could get his eyes out of the court and into the people that was there, he found a great amount of first year boys, all certainly smaller and thinner than himself. They didn't seemed as much of a match either, however, in the other side, where the senpai stood, he could felt the smell of worthy opponents… They were strong. As he got into the group of first years, his gesture became a smirk without him noticing it.

\- Well, we have a lot of aspirants this year- The coach said walking toward the current members of the team

\- Yes it seems like we do- he answered seriously.

\- Most of you must be here because of the fame of this school- continued the coach in a low tone- and you should now that becoming a regular is not easy. You all have to give your best in order to even continue in the team

Everyone chanted a "yes sir" in such a way that Kagami though for a second, everyone but him had rehearsed it, for absurd that sounded. However he didn't felt as scared as most of the boys around him seemed to be. He was confident on his own abilities, and he felt like his destiny was on the first group, so he didn't felt the slightest taint of doubt with those words. There was only another boy that didn't seemed frightened or intimidated by those words, a small boy standing in the first row and Kagami found himself gazing at him as he wanted to measure his strength… too many people in the way to do it properly. However, what bothered him the most is that he felt like he already knew that red haired…

\- You will be all be on the third group until we consider you are prepared to go to the second and eventually first. If you can't get out of the third group before the winter cup, you'll have to get out of the team…- the coach finished his speech by calling a name- Akashi Seijuurou, you'll be one of the starters.

\- Yes- The little boy with red hair on the first row replied to the calling and walked toward the group of senpai, making Kagami's face distort in a mixture of both surprise and frustration.

A midget like that? In the first group? On the first day? After all that talking about giving the best and things not being easy? And nobody said anything? That boy must have some serious influence, because he couldn't believe that he was both the most intelligent boy on the whole first year group and a player so talented that he didn't needed to be on the third group like the rest of them. Something had to be a lie.

\- That isn't fair!- He yelled out of the blue, making everyone look at him with both looks of fear and gazes of criticism, telling him "idiot" without any spoken words- Why is he on the first group? Isn't he a midget? Are you telling me a **midget** like that can play basketball? He is even **smaller** than the rest of the group!

\- Well, you don't know about the Generation of Miracles, so is not surprising that you feel this way- the coach attempted to intervene in his favor, but his words had already made effect on the other red haired

\- You should know your place- He said looking directly at him with his hetero-chromic eyes

\- And what is that, **midget**?- He asked really angry, walking through the crowd to get in front of the boy, looking at him from his superior height

\- With the pariahs- He replied slowly- Your head is too high…

\- From your **height** it must look that way- He continued to stir the fire-

\- Well then, I shall show you the place you belong to- He replied in a calm tone of voice that didn't matched the fire on his eyes- I defy you to a one-on-one

\- You, midget? Against me?- Kagami buffed overconfident

\- When I win, you shall go to the third group and obey the orders you get- He said taking off his jacket

\- You seem pretty confident. If I win you have to give me your place as regular- He said doing the same thing

\- That has no possibility of happening, but I shall play your little game and accept your terms- He normally talked the same way he did on the speech, with elegant forms and difficult words…Kagami got a bit of trouble following him at first

The coach didn't even bother trying to stop them, he just gave the order to one of the former players to bring a ball to the game. There were some half-length courts on the sides that would probably be enough for them to have their little duel, and it would probably finish in a second. Once the ball got there, Akashi took it and walked toward one of the side courts, standing inside the three-point area as Kagami stayed outside.

\- The first in score wins. Is that good for you?- He asked as both a confirmation and a taunt

\- Just one? This will be easy- Kagami laughed and prepared to attack

With a simple movement Akashi gave the ball to Kagami and waited for his attempt to make a point. The tiger didn't waste not even a second, running toward him with all his might, being stopped by the faultless defense of the smaller player and his impressive aura, which had been covered until the moment… In the second Kagami planned to move to a side, Akashi took the ball of his hand and broke his attempt of attack. Once he got the control over the ball, he walked calmly to the outside of the three-point line.

Kagami felt the cold sweat soaking his body and a chill going up his back, as he prepared to defend. He hadn't expected the boy to be that fast and have that amount of ability, but in the defense he wasn't going to lose; he had the height and he was now warned.

A smirk formed in the lips of the emperor as he walked toward him, with the same calm he had walked to the outside. The offense that this action meant for the other red haired was enough to make him jump into a desperate defense, which broke in the space of a second. He couldn't even see what the other had done… he just fell to the ground as the red haired walked toward the ring…and scored. Without him being able to do anything.

As he stayed on sitting on the ground, his red eyes lost in an unspecific point of the gym, Akashi walked back to his side, looking at him from his now dominant position, in the same way Kagami had probably looked him before.

\- Do you now comprehend the difference there is between us? - The coldness of his eyes could have broken the spirit of most of the players that were there; only the imposing strength of his aura was already freaking them out. However, the red haired didn't reacted the way Akashi (or any of the presents) expected him to

\- That was awesome- His red eyes sparkled and his gesture had transformed into a beautiful smile- Let's play again!

\- Do you not apprehend the fact that you cannot win?- He asked confused by the reaction of the other boy

\- It's better that way! - He got up in a jump- Is more exciting if I can't win!

\- What nonsenses are that?- Akashi spoke, getting more and more confused

\- Nonsense?- Kagami asked back thinking for a moment- Either way, is more fun this way

\- Hahahaha, this guy is unbelievable- One of the senpai started to laugh frenetically at the words of the boy.

\- Ei-chan, is rude to laugh that much- The black haired that attempted to stop him wasn't very good hiding the fact that he was actually at the edge of bursting into laugh too.

\- Well, he'll have the hell of a good time here if he enjoys being beaten- Eikichi continued to laugh for a moment, before calming down

Akashi however stayed silent, looking at Kagami with a puzzled expression, trying to understand what he wanted to say with that words, more even, trying to figure out if his smile was a perfectly rehearsed smile…

\- Will you play another one-on-one with me…please?- The taller asked trying to talk in a more polite way

\- I do not have any interest in playing with you again- Akashi said frowning a little bit, as he didn't found the logic in the reasoning of the boy

\- Eh? Why not? Please, play again with me!- He insisted making the smaller feel a bit awkward

\- He won't play with someone as weak as you- The boy that had laughed at him before said in a joking tone- Third-group boy

\- Is that so?- Kagami didn't seemed offended by the words of the man, apparently too focused in his desire of playing with the previous captain of the Generation of Miracles to put attention to anything else- That's too bad. Well then, thank you for playing with me today. If you ever want to practice with me I'll be glad to play with you!

Saying that he bowed a bit and came back to the crowd, completely obedient to all the orders he was given from there on. He even shouted with the rest of the boys and participated with all his strength in the training they imposed to him, even though most of it was basic and most probably boring for him. It was maybe because he had really recognized the ability of the leader… which didn't actually make the group feel less awkward about the sudden change. Akashi even more than the rest. It was the first time that someone reacted with such a simple innocence toward him and it been a while since such a candid smile was given to him. Such a weird boy, just like a wolf or a dog… he would pay attention to him in the future.


	2. The Grey Shadow

I'm sorry, really, really sorry for keeping you all waiting this much! I wanted to update earlier but a lot of things happened and I couldn't. I promise next chapter will be up faster so please don't kill me QwQ I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and leave me more of those beautiful comments that makes me so happy! I'm really happy because there is more people interested in this story that I imagined when I started writing! Thank you all for your support, I'll try to write better everytime!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The grey shadow**

After a long training session in which he hardly got to do anything interesting, only following the lead on a routine of basic exercises that killed most of the other first years and left him completely exhausted, his first day of class finally got to its end… The people on the first and second group had already gone when they were finally released, which was a shame since he was planning to ask Akashi to play another one-on-one with him. He then thought about asking around about the red haired, but all the people on his group were literally dying for overexertion, crawling in four like grudge phantoms toward the locker rooms, so he (slightly scared by the view) decided to leave the things as they were and go back to his place. As he got to the locker room he gave a look around himself, looking the insane amount of weak tired boys heading toward the showers, crowding them. He made a face of disgust… he felt too tired to stand in a line for more than half an hour waiting for his turn on the showers, and since he hadn't sweat as much as the others he thought it should be ok to stay like that until he got to his own place.

After changing his clothes, he took his bag and walked lazily out of the gym and down the path that lead to the entrance door of the school. The distant sunrays that achieved to pass through the layer of gray clouds felt warm, contrasting with the cold wind that had remained from the winter, and that blowing from time to time, took the cherry blossoms from the trees that decorated the surroundings of the school, making them fall in front of the students that walked softly. The gym was a little separated from the central building, so the path he walked by was separated from the principal one and was a lot lonelier, joining the central path only at the end. Probably only the sports club used the one he walked by at the moment, and since he had choose to go before the rest of the first years, he was the only one using it at the moment. Almost.

The sound of a branch creaking alerted him of the presence of another boy walking a couple of meters before him with a book on his hands, concentrated in the reading. Except for his grey hair he didn't seemed to have any distinctive trait, he wasn't too tall nor too small, and thought he didn't gave the smell of an strong opponent he didn't smelled weak either. The bag on his shoulder seemed to be from the basketball club, and since he was walking there at that moment he must have been in the third group with Kagami, but he couldn't seem to find to remember seeing him…

However, it didn't changed the fact that he was someone who could tell him a bit about the so called "Generation of Miracles" and about Akashi, so he started to walk faster toward the white haired. As he was getting closer, the exhaustion of the training added to the difficult classes and the insignificant slept he had the night before, made him yawn a bit, closing his eyes unconsciously for just a moment. Once he had opened them again, the white haired was no longer anywhere to be seen. He had gotten to the juncture of both paths, and a group of students that seemed to be from the discussion club were laughing loudly and walking by…

A bit confused by the sudden vanishing of the other boy, Kagami tried to search his frame around, getting even more confused when he wasn't able to find him… even though he shouldn't have gotten too far… A long and deep sight showed his resignation of searching for him any longer. He could talk to him on practice the next day, so it really didn't mattered that much… And as he stop thinking about that he remembered he had other things to worry about and started to walk again, a lot faster this time.

He had just moved in, and he hadn't got the time to put everything in place in the morning before coming to the school, so he would probably had to fix that as soon as he got there. And not only that, he already had homework to deal with. Just to think about putting order in his place, making homework and even cooking made him sick, so he decided to find some fast food restaurant on his way home. As he walked through the front gate with such a high pace and such a little focus in the world around him, trying to visualize how to organize his time, a black limousine was just about to hit him, making and awful sound that made him jump in distress, retreating to the side-road, giving the black car enough space to continue… A limousine? Really? He had heard that some rich boys were on the school, but a limousine was a bit excessive from his point of view… Not that a black security car would make any difference in that matter.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- Pathetic…- Kagami felt a cold breeze. To think that those would be the first words he would receive from his classmate Akashi Seijuurou, first thing in the morning, just as he tried to greet him. Cold words coming from such a short boy which a lot colder eyes, that seemed to think he was useless- I have nothing to say to someone that cannot even fix his tie correctly…

"It's my first time using a tie so I can't do nothing about it", "Schools in America doesn't use such a rich boy uniform like this one" and "what does that has to do with anything?" was just some of the answers that floated around his head… But he could not even say one, as the other boy just continued to walk forward, ignoring him completely… That **midget**

\- Hey! I was talking to you!- He ran after Akashi, getting all hot and furious, but at the moment he tried to grab his shoulder to stop him, the other boy looked back at him

\- Do not address to me in such a tone- The golden eye that stared at him make him stop all his movements in the act- Your head is too high… Learn your position

And with those words, he fell to the ground without not even understanding why or how could the other boy do such a thing to him even outside the court. With his fire colored eyes trembling in surprise, Kagami looked up at Akashi, trying to understand all the things he did not.

\- This is the last time I feel kind enough to forgive your arrogance- He said giving his back to the taller boy and walking once again toward the classroom…

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- This is way too much…- he talked to himself, forehead against the table of the desk and hands to both sides, in a gesture of surrender. The academic level of that school was too much for him, even the way the teachers spoke was sometimes too difficult to follow.

Everything had been so hard that even though he planned to talk to Akashi again, he didn't had not even a second of free time to actually go to his desk and start a conversation… And now that it was lunch hour and he felt hungry, he didn't had the energy for getting up and walking to the cafeteria, much less to try and find the red haired… Why hadn't he make a lunch box in the morning? He regretted as he heard the sound of his own stomach, growling for food, even though he knew the answer too well. Organizing took a lot of time, and when he finally woke up he was already late for school, so with no time to make a full breakfast, not to think in a lunch box, he had ran with the classical piece of bread on his mouth. And now he was too hungry and too tired to even move. But he needed to eat or he wouldn't survive the rest or the classes of the day, not to mention the muscle training he had in the club… and it was only day two. What kind of inferno had he got to by accident?

He was running out of time, so he finally reunited all the energy he had to stand up and walk toward the cafeteria, as fast as he could without burning the little energy he had, following the smell of the food so he wouldn't get lost in that labyrinth-like building… There was really a lot of students, and if not all of them, at list a big percentage gave the impression of being part of the elite… And then he, outstanding for his lack of "class" to the point in which it wouldn't be weird to hear people asking why he was accepted…

Just as he got his hands on his lunch (the cheapest one of the menu since his budget wouldn't give for more and his student card would only pay for that one) he saw the shadow of the boy he had saw the day before, walking out of the cafeteria and without thinking about it twice, he followed him.

The flow of students getting in his way made him almost lose the sight of him more than once, but he managed to recover the trace of his steps, through the halls and stairs, and finally to the rooftop. A wide, clean and even agreeable place, completely desolated, in which the shadow of that lonely white haired, with a small cheap lunch like his own, and a book on his hand, seemed to camouflage perfectly…

\- Hi! - He said without much reverence, sitting just by his side. The white haired didn't even bothered in looking back at him, so he called again, this time stronger and closer, startling the other boy a bid- Hi there!

When the grey haired boy lifted his blank eyes from the book and stared back at him, Kagami presented himself

\- I'm Kagami, a new member of the basketball club. You are a member too, right?

\- How did you knew?- He asked, only his eyes reacting with surprise toward that question

\- I saw you yesterday- He smiled, gaining confidence from the affirmation to his question-

\- Did you remembered me?- He asked again as if the most strange of all things had just happened to him, making the red haired feel a bit confused.

\- Ah, yeah… I wanted to talk to ya before, so… in which class are you?

\- Third year, Mayuzumi Chihiro- He presented himself without much enthusiasm, not even hearing the question of the other boy

\- Oh, so you are a senpai… So you are in the first group?- He asked, making Chihiro narrow his eyes a bit, before going back to his book

\- Third- He replied after a somehow long pause

\- Third? Did you just started playing now?- Kagami asked ungallantly and without not even a bit of tact, starting to eat with big appetite his own lunch

\- I've been playing since a long time- He replied without giving it much though, continuing to read- I'm just not at the level of the titular team

\- So you're weak- Kagami concluded finishing the yakisoba pan he had in his right hand.

\- Not as weak as you, though- Chihiro replied without showing in his tone how bothered he felt by the presence of the red haired by his side- With your level, you'll be kicked out of the team in no time

\- Ah? - Kagami almost choked at the sound of those, way too harsh words- You haven't been kicked out of the team, why would I be?!

\- Because you are a moron- Chihiro answered without changing the expression of his face- If you still think you can be a titular after facing the captain, you must be out of your mind… People like us can't get there.

\- And who are you to decide that? - He replied lifting an eyebrow- Isn't that pessimistic attitude what is keeping you behind?

\- I'm not a pessimist… I'm a realist- Chihiro answered finishing his own food and closing his book before standing up- You can't defeat the miracles…

\- That again? What are those miracles anyway? And where are you going?- Kagami asked standing up too

\- You ruined my reading- The emotionless answer made the red haired waver for just a small moment, a moment that was enough for the silver haired boy to disappear from his sight just like the day before…

Full of weirdos… That was Kagami's overall conclusion about the basketball team he has just entered. And just as if the world were against him, the bell rang forcing him to run back to his classroom.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Classes ended just some minutes early, which, Kagami thought, would give him just enough time to go talk to Akashi before practice. However, reality continued to fail to him and once he was ready to go, the red haired was no longer anywhere to be seen. Sighting to his new defeat, Kagami decided to go to the gym. Maybe there he could talk to one of the other third group boys and ask them about the Generation of Miracles… and if could maybe find Chihiro, he would tell him a thing or two about his attitude.

With that kind of things in his mind, Kagami left the classroom and walked all the way toward the gym, searching now and then for some familiar face, without finding none. Nor the group of senpai that had laughed at him the day before, nor the red-haired Miracle, nor the rude grey haired senpai.

And so, without finding anyone, he got a bit early to the almost empty gym, in which other third group first years talked about some Tv programs and some models. Thinking about joining that chat a little later, Kagami headed toward the locker room and left there his bag, changing his clothes. And there, as he was heading back to the gym, he found, over one of the chairs, a sports magazine with a picture of Akashi…

Slightly surprised by his founding, he hurried toward the chair and took the magazine in his hands, looking through it in search of the article about the Generation of Miracles. It was a full article about the five members of the Generation of Miracles, and though some of the kanjis were hard to read, he could grasp more or less the idea of the whole thing. So Akashi was considered the stronger member of the stronger team of High School Basketball; that explained why everyone saw him with such awe and fear.

\- Hey, Kagami-kun…?- Asked one of the boys that were talking outside the locker room just a moment before, standing on the door of the lockers room. He was maybe searching for something?

\- Ah, yes…- Kagami answered to the question closing the magazine

\- I'm looking for that- The boy said with a slightly frightened smile, pointing the magazine in the red haired hands

\- Ah, sorry. Is this yours?- He asked as he handed it to the black haired

\- Thanks. I brought it because there were some people that wanted to see the report on the Generation of Miracles- He said before asking in a joking tone- By the way, you could use it too, don't you?

\- Eh? - He asked slightly confused. Was it because he was reading it before, or did it had to do with something else?

\- You even defied Akashi-kun in the first day. That was hilarious by the way- The boy laughed a bit as he explained himself, embarrassing Kagami- But well, you didn't knew so there's nothing to do 'bout it, right?

\- I thought I could so something…- he tried to explain himself

\- Haha, sure-

\- Hey, you two! Freshmen! Stop talking practice is starting!- Called the voice of one of the third years

\- Yes sir! - Both answered leaving the magazine where it was and hurrying back to the rest of the group.

So he really was someone awesome… Akashi. Being the captain of the stronger team must have been such a heavy responsibility, which only showed the level of his own strength. And there he was now, practicing in a different court in the other side of the gym, with an inexplicable aura of invincibility surrounding him as he moved, with the same precision that only professional players could achieve. Kagami's eyes were fired up, with both admiration and desire to challenge him, to the point in which he would even forget about the rudeness of the morning… He was just too powerful and amazing.

And as his eyes were too distracted in the practice of the first group, his body, which ran in circles around the first court with the rest of his group, continued the movement even after the rest had stopped, crashing with a pretty normal, grey haired boy.

\- Moron…- The blank eyes of the senpai sparkled with a tiny fire of wrath, as if he were asking to the world, why did he had to deal with such a bothersome person again… and if he could ever get rid of him, or if he would continue to be endlessly bothered by him.

Too bad for him that the last option is the most possible this time.


	3. The intriguing freshman

I did it, next chapter, not as late as last time. In my defense I have to say that I wasn't thinking about any MayuKaga when I started writing this fanfic, I didn't even ship them... Now I'm not so sure. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a comment. I'm really bad answering them, but I always read them to get strength for writing! And sorry about that stupid mistake last time... It was "Middle School" when they were talking about Teikou. I'll take care of not making such blatant mistakes anymore. No more to say, you can go on reading...

* * *

**Chapter three: The intriguing first year**

Once again he stood in front of Akashi, red eyes looking down at the little boy and a soft smile trying to cut the tension in the air. He just wanted to say hello, and maybe talk a bit about basketball, about the club, about anything… so asking for a one-on-one would be easier later.

\- Is that supposed to be a good knot?- Akashi asked lifting an eyebrow, his hetero-chromic eyes looking at Kagami's tie

\- I- I did it better- He replied blushing a bit

Akashi shook his head and then passed right by his side without telling him nothing else. Well, that was too rude even for the former captain of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami frowned but didn't followed him, nor did he screamed back at him. He knew that even if he did that he would just end up sitting in the floor.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- I need you to teach me how to tie this thing- Kagami said in response to Mayuzumi's "Why are you here again?" question, pointing at his own tie.

The silver haired boy lifted an eyebrow as only gesture of the great discontent that was burning inside him. Once again both his lunch and his reading were being interrupted by that noisy first year. He had even changed his usual eating place in order to avoid him, but the red-haired, not even going to the rooftop as he had expected, had walked straight to the lonely back court, just to the place where he was sitting and had started to talk to him…

The sakura trees over them continued to lose their petals with every breeze in a constant peach colored rain, filling the paths inside the school with a natural pink carpet that girls seemed to enjoy very much. Even the back courtyard, located behind the gym in such a faraway place that no one without some ulterior purposes went there at lunch, and where Mayuzumi had decided to hide from Kagami, had that shojo-like atmosphere, with a cold wind, a warm distant sun and the spring sakuras floating all around. If a gang started a fight there it would look like the scenario of some romantic novel for sure. Mayuzuki thanked the luck that some people were skipping class there, making the whole scene look a lot less like a romantic plot developing.

Now, forgetting about that, he had more important things to focus on. Like for example that capacity of Kagami for following him all around. He thought about that before… but now it was somehow too evident.

\- How did you knew that I was in this place?- He asked as he continued to read his book

\- Eh? Well, I saw you walking on the hall so I followed you- It was suspicious. Really suspicious.

Not even people that had been in the same classroom as him for years could keep his eyes on him for long enough to follow him, not even talking about remembering about him. That was his lifestyle, and he liked it. It was comfortable, he didn't had to follow stupid conversations with people or make the effort of socializing. He could spend his time reading in peace.

And now this first year was breaking that perfect lifestyle with his impertinence. Noticing him, following him around and asking him for stuff…

\- Chihiro-senpai, please!- Kagami asked again, noticing that the silence of the other boy wasn't an "I'm thinking" but an "I won't"

And he even remembered his name. Being called for his forename… it had passed a long time since anyone but his parents called him like that. It was bothering.

\- Don't call me so familiarly… We are not friends or anything- He said without changing his expression, blank eyes lifted up from the pages on the book to look at Kagami's fierce eyes

\- Then… Mayuzumi-senpai, teach me how to tie this- He asked again.

If it was unavoidable that someone could see him and talk to him, he would at least have wanted it to be a less stubborn, more quiet and reasonable person…

\- Give up already, I won't- He replied, eating faster his lunch, waiting for the moment to run away from there.

\- Seeeenpai! - Kagami insisted, bringing the attention of the few students that were close to them. And now that was even worse than being followed and bothered by a first year… he didn't liked being the center of attention that much. At least not in that kind of situation.

\- All right… But first shut your mouth…- He finally conceded closing his eyes, too tired to continue to fight against him.

Kagami obeyed, looking deeply into his pale eyes as he waited for the instructions of the boy which couldn't avoid sighting. It was tiring being with that first year… damn tiring. Even more for him that haven't socialized with anyone in a while…

\- I can't tie other people's ties, so you'll have to imitate me- He said loosening his own tie. Kagami did the proper with his own, always looking at him.

At least the gaze from the other students weren't over them anymore. Chihiro moved his hands quietly and slowly, leaving some time for Kagami to do the same as him and space for the red gaze to note his movements. It felt awkward having such a clear stare fixed over himself…

\- That's it. Got it? - Mayuzumi finished and looked back at Kagami. The knot on his tie wasn't bad… though he couldn't say it was all that good either.

\- Yes, got it! - Kagami looked so proud of himself, that he felt for the first time in a long time desires to laugh out loud. However, just a soft, imperceptible grin appeared on his face

\- You know it still looks like crap, don't you?- He found himself teasing Kagami with those words

\- Eh? But I followed the steps, and it looks a lot better than before!- The red haired shouted back, making Chihiro cover his ears with both his hands

\- Akashi-kun will think is stupid- He replied, and Kagami stopped complaining, sitting in the same spot he was standing with a somehow depressive look in his eyes. Then he made and angry face as he started to eat his own lunch- Aren't you going?

\- Eh? Going? But the bell hasn't rang yet?- Kagami followed with his red eyes Mayuzumi's movements as he sat and recovering his book, started to read and eat once again

\- I already told you how to make the knot in your tie...- Mayuzumi's modulated voice started to talk again, but got interrupted

\- I was planning on asking you to show me once more after eating… after all you seemed angry a while ago- Kagami said shrugging a bit- Thought it might be because I didn't let you finish your lunch…

\- Did I looked angry? - Mayuzumi's pupils dilated just a bit as he asked that question, his eyes once again fixed in Kagami, who nodded to the question.

Well, now there was another riddle. His facial expressions were so subtle that Kagami shouldn't be able to notice them without a lot of observation and analysis… and even so it would be difficult…

The silence continued without a change, as both ate their own lunches in the middle of a little blizzard of pink petals. However, there was no awkwardness in the air. It almost felt as they were somehow close friends. It wasn't all that bad, being with him when he wasn't shouting or bothering him. If he could just stay like, talking to him would be so much easier, Mayuzumi thought… And just at that moment the bell rang over their heads…

\- Aaahh, time passed by before I could ask you to show me again how to tie this thing!- Kagami regretted out loud, forcing Mayuzumi to cover his ears again

\- Too bad for you- Mayuzumi said as he got up, cleaning his pants with his hand

\- Ah, see you at practice senpai!- Kagami yelled at his back, waving his hand like a happy puppy would do with his tail

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

And so they met at practice. Not that it could be avoided anyway, since not only his ability to disappear but also his lack of expression were useless against the red haired.

On his part, Kagami simple found weird that Mayuzumi didn't talked to anyone, nor having even a friend. He had firstly thought that it had to do something with his rudeness and bad attitude, but soon he came to think that being like that was the norm at that place, leaving him with no valid hypothesis to explain that phenomena. It was somehow difficult to notice him, and he had this completely common traits, so it wasn't easy to distinguish him for his aspect. But that shouldn't be a problem for having friends, there were people like that in America too and they were never as isolated at him… Either way, it was easier approaching him than anyone else, since he was always alone, so he would continue to bother him now and then with things…

And so next day, he appeared at the rooftop where Mayuzumi was eating his lunch, resigned to have his company the next day, and spend most of the training with him after classes. And so every day of the week, trying every day to make a better knot on his tie and making small talk from time to time…

\- Hey, I was wanting to ask you something- Kagami said at the end of Friday practice, just as Chiriro was starting to reconsider his first impression about him.

\- Another favor? - Chiriro replied walking toward his bag.

\- Yes. You are a senpai, right? Shouldn't you be kind with your kohai?- He smiled back making the older roll his blank eyes to a side

\- What is it, stupid kohai?- He asked back

\- Play a one on one with me- The answer was so simple and direct that he couldn't follow it

\- Me? Didn't you wanted to play with Akashi-kun?- He asked back

\- He won't do it… so I'm asking you instead-

\- So I'm the substitute?- Mayuzumi didn't even turned back, knowing that Kagami was following him

\- Oh, come on! I haven't played for a week now! I'm tired of muscle training and going to the gym and running! I want a one on one! - He said running to pass the silver haired, standing in front of him- Please! Just one!

\- We are having a practice game next week… Can't you hold your spirits until then? - He asked moving his arm back and forth- or rather, aren't you tired?

\- Not for a one on one!-

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes just an imperceptible bit at those words. He was surely a stubborn, selfish kouhai. Then again, for the almost 53th time in the week, he asked why he couldn't have a more kind and lovely kohai…

\- Please, please, please, please!- Kagami continued to shout as he followed him around- To ten points and that's it! I won't bother you anymore! Please! The court is free! Please, please!

\- To five- He reduced the points to the half

\- Ten isn't that bad!- He replied

\- Then to one- He continued to take them down

\- All right, all right, five points!- Kagami hurried to concede, as disappointed for the short game as excited for his opportunity to play after such a long time

Leaving all his things where they were, Chihiro walked back to the court. Now that he thought about it, he haven't done any individual practice like the first and second group since he had entered that High School, and he haven't played any official game. He haven't even played a one on one in a long time… Maybe he had made a mistake by entering that place. A low rank player like him had little possibilities there, and even so, he continued to be part of the club…

\- I got a ball!- Kagami shouted from the other side of the gym, running toward him while dribbling with the ball

\- Let's finish this…- Mayuzumi said moving his shoulder

\- I attack first!

\- However…-

Mayuzumi stood before Kagami inside the 3-point line and lowering his hips, took a defensive position. A very precise and intimidating one, learned from the hard training he had never skipped. Kagami felt the pressure of Mayuzumi's defense as soon as he tried to enter. He wasn't bad or weak at all. He was stronger than him… But that only made playing more interesting for Kagami, who smiling brightly tried to break in with a crossover, being stopped by the silver haired. Having read his next moment he just moved to the side and took the ball in his hand, moving to the outside of the 3-point line right after. Then he entered, he was fast and he had a good control of the ball, he entered by the left and then crossed right in front of Kagami, shooting from a side and getting his first point.

Kagami smiled, fearing at the same time his possibilities of getting into the first group. If such a good player, with solid basis and without any special weak point wasn't there, shouldn't that mean that the first group was full of people as strong as Akashi? His smile got bigger and brighter, as he thought about a team full of the strongest people; the Generation of Miracles, Rakuzan… He wanted to play with all of them.

\- Why are you smiling so much? Is disgusting- Mayuzumi said at Kagami as he walked once again to the outside of the 3-point line

\- I'm just excited!- Kagami replied with a smile- Come on! I'll block your next shoot and get the 10 points in a second!

Mayuzumi's eyes contracted at the words. Kagami had completely forgot about the five point limit that they had agreed on at the start. Selfish as always. But he didn't hate it that much this time, as he found himself wanting to play a bit more.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- Akashi-kun, where are you going? - Reo asked in a worried tone as he saw Akashi walking in a different direction that his usual at that hour- Did you forgot something at the gym?

\- Something like that- The red haired answered vaguely, without looking back at the black haired boy

\- Should I go get it for you?- He asked in a kind tone of voice

\- No need. It will only take a moment- Akashi replied softly, and Reo gave up

He was such a lonely child. That powerful back hold a lot of weakness too, and even though he wanted to help him out, he found himself unable of doing it. He thought about that kind of motherly things as he watched Akashi disappear at the end of the curved pink and grey path that leaded to the gym, before starting to walk toward his own place…

Akashi's mind however worked over completely different things as the cold wind ceased, leaving only the warm sensation of the sunrays on his back. His team was pretty strong as it was, but he still felt like he was missing something important for becoming _the strongest_. Attack and defense were being completely fulfilled by the Uncrowned Generals and himself, so he shouldn't have that feeling of incompleteness. He even had a long list of players with high abilities in the first and third group to use as he wanted, but somehow things didn't felt right.

He hadn't forgot anything. He just felt like going back could clear up a bit his head and give him what his team was lacking. As he got closer to the place, the image of the Teikou's Phantom Player appeared in his mind like a ray of inspiration. He remembered that he felt the same way at Teikou, and in his head the idea of having a specialist in his team lighted up.

The sound of the ball bouncing and someone's basket shoes against the floor came to him from inside of the gym. He didn't thought practice continued at that hour… More than that, he didn't remembered than a real game was part of the third group training. With a puzzled expression he walked in, fixing his glare at the two players that were playing a one on one on the court at the end of the gym.

\- Aagghhh!- A really loud scream echoed as Kagami jumped to block one of Mayuzumi's shots, sending it to the other side of the court, before celebrating it with a jubilant scream- Yes! Now is my turn to attack!

\- Are we still playing?- Mayuzumi was already panting, holding his knees with both of his hands as he watched Kagami running to get the ball

\- Just a bit more!- The red haired almost begged

\- I'm done…- Mayuzumi said putting his hands on his back and stretching

\- Oh, come on…-

Akashi got closer as the two discussed, glaring at them with intrigue. That red haired was the one that had defied him the first day and that had tried to approach to him along the week. If he wasn't mistaken (and being the Emperor he couldn't be) his name was Kagami Taiga, and he came from America. The other boy was a third year, really unknown and not very social, he had continued to be part of the team for 3 years even though he had never been able to get out of the third group, Mayuzumi Chihiro… According to the reduced amount of people that remembered anything about him, he wasn't the type that would start a one on one or follow others ideas to do it.

\- Akashi?- He heard his own name called by the noisy voice of the red haired that had already recovered the ball and was running back to Mayuzumi's side- Hey! Would you like to play a one on one?

\- Are you talking to me?- Akashi lifted both eyebrows and looked deeply into Kagami's red eyes

\- Yeah!... please - Kagami got closer, looking at him from his 1,90cm with admiration sparkles shining on his red eyes to the point Akashi could almost see a dog tail waving behind him.

\- I am not interested in playing with you- He replied with his usual, imposing tone of voice-

\- It would most likely be an unilateral massacre- Mayuzumi added shrugging a bit

\- You shuddap! - Kagami barked back at him, making him cover his hears with both hands before looking back at Akashi- Oh, well… That's too bad, I was really hoping we could play again.

\- Do you still believe that nonsense about not winning being more fun? - Akashi asked. He didn't knew why those words came out of his mouth, as he really didn't cared much about the red haired, but they did before he could stop them

\- Of course!- Kagami laughed softly-

\- He is a moron- Mayuzumi added once again, receiving a reprehensive yell from the tiger

\- It is true though- Akashi conceded looking up at Kagami

\- I'm not!- Kagami spitted closing his mouth so hard it looked painful- I just think is amazing to be able to play with someone so strong I could be defeated!

\- Then is good that you are this weak- Mayuzumi said again, bursting the little self-restrain of the taller one, who turned all the way back and leaning forward to the silver haired, shouted at him eyebrows strongly frowned until the point some wrinkles appeared on his forehead and nose

They got along pretty well for knowing each other for so little. Just seeing them, made Akashi remember about the time he was in Teikou, with all the Generation of Miracles reunited, talking about stupid things and fighting for insignificant things. As he remembered, he chuckled a bit, gesture that didn't passed unnoticed by the red haired, who turned back at him with a bright smile…

\- Did you change your opinion?- He asked in such a submissive expression that it was hard to think it was the same person that was fighting a second ago with Mayuzumi

\- I do not have free time to spare in those useless games- Akashi frowned, erasing the unconscious smile in his lips and changing it for a cold glare

Without waiting for Kagami's reply, he turned his back on them and walked out of the gym. He had seen enough and he felt like he had already grasped what the team needed. Mayuzumi had the talent for being a second Phantom Player, a stronger version of the Phantom Player he had made in Teikou.

\- Ah… You are already going? Have a nice weekend! - He heard the loud voice of Kagami talking to him as he walked away- See you on Monday!

For a moment he felt like he needed to turn back to those words, but was able to refrain himself from doing it. Why was that red haired like that? He should understand already that he couldn't expect to talk to him as if they were equals… then, why did he continued to do so?

A weird feeling started to sting his chest as the curiosity made him want to see the practice game of the third group that was scheduled for next week.


	4. Practice game

I'm so sorry this took so long... I got all worked up with the fangame of GoMxKagami I'm working on and I totally forgot to update this. Please don't kill me! I promise I'll balance better the things I have to do in the future. So please, don't forget to leave a comment for me. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter four: Practice game**

If the first week of classes, with the excessive academic load and the insane muscle training as part of the third group had passed irritatingly slow for Kagami, the second week, with the same amount of homework and training, seemed even slower, as he could only wait for Friday's practice game.

Wherever he was, he could not take the idea of playing and actual game out of his head and every single hour he had to wait (not to think about either tortuous minutes or endless days) seemed everlasting.

It have not been that much time since he had a game, but it felt as if had been years. He just wanted to play as soon as possible; prove his abilities against opponents as strong as himself and overcome those that were stronger… The excitement of playing a real game, and make real points was enough to make him jump like a little boy and play with his legs under his desk.

Even though classes happened right before his eyes, he could not make the effort of attempting to understand those incomprehensible words as he was already dazed by the fantasy of a basketball game.

With that stated, it should be unnecessary to say that academically speaking, his second week was way worse than his first and teachers were starting to question the decision of letting him be at such a prestigious school. And since nothing was unknown for the Emperor, the rumors and complains soon came to his ears; not that he needed them much, for as long as he was in the same classroom as the other red haired he only needed to look at him to notice how pathetic his academic performance was.

It was so worth of pity that he would have paid close to zero attention if the stupid red-haired boy was not as hooked up by him as he was, following him around only to show him that his tie was a little better every time (though it still was painfully awful) and smiling so brightly every single time he was able to make visual contact with him.

And so, he found himself looking forward for the match that without the red-haired would be nothing but a boring confrontation of low class players… wait… without the red-haired? Akashi shook those strange thoughts out of his head and looked back at the board in which some formulas were explained by the teacher.

The reason why he was interested in seeing that match was because he could measure Mayuzumi Chihiro's capacities as a new Phantom Player that could make his team perfect in it. Curiosity about a player that might or might not have a hidden talent below its weird attitude was not in his plans for making the strongest team. Therefore he should have none of it.

He played a bit with the red pencil he had between his fingers, drumming with it some made up song, his mind divided between the class and his new plans for the team.

\- Kagami-kun! - The teacher called, the red vein between his eyebrows sprouted by pure anger at the impatient and obnoxious double-eyebrow teen that was sitting by the window.

Akashi continued to look at the board while the rest of the class turned around to see the red haired, who got up to the angry call of the plump teacher.

\- H-hai!- The red haired spitted. Knowing him he was probably standing as straight as he could, making him look even bigger than he actually was.

\- Can you resolve this problem? - The teacher asked in a clearly sarcastic tone, making a distasteful grin.

Probably looking at Kagami would have been enough to notice that he was unable of doing so, but Akashi did not even needed that. He only remembered all the troubles and failures the red-haired had among the previous week and the first days of that second week just trying to fulfill the teacher's expectations and that was enough to know it.

\- I-I can't…- Kagami replied in a harsh Japanese, before correcting himself in an even more embarrassing way- I cannot, t-teacher…

\- Then stop daydreaming and put attention! - The teacher retorted with such a cliché phrase before returning to the explanation.

The grinning sound at the end of the classroom was probably Kagami dragging his chair to sit once more. The next metallic and dull sound was probably him letting all his weight fall in the chair obnoxiously. After all he could hardly care about anything that was not related to basketball, and only tried to be polite in order to not be kicked out of the school that was already reconsidering letting him in in the first place.

The eyes of the class returned to the board just as Akashi sighed of self-disappointment. How could it be that only by hearing the sounds in the back of the room he could visualize the red-haired and his reactions? Only thinking that subconsciously he had put more of attention on him than what his original plan dictated made him feel really angry. Frowning his red eyebrows, he bitted the end of the pencil he had on his lips.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- Is it that fun? - Kagami asked leaning his head to a side, trying to read the kanjis on the cover of the book that Mayuzumi held on his left hand, in order to eat with the right one.

\- What? - The silver haired asked back harshly and without reserve.

The cherry blossoms were already disappearing from the sight, but the wind was still as cold as the first day. Even though the sun was up there, it gave as much warmth as a painted circle, looking exactly like that; hiding behind the almost transparent white clouds, placed in the middle of a pale cold sky. Without the pink intervention of the cherry blossoms, spring felt as far away as any season besides winter.

\- Reading those things- Kagami replied ungallantly, getting so much food inside his mouth that Mayuzumi felt sick for a second before answering.

\- You mean light novels?- He lifted his right eyebrow, avoiding the sight of Kagami's unnatural way of eating (which he knew, he would never get use to) by looking at the words in the book- Do you also think is lame?

\- Lame?- Kagami wondered back

\- Yeah, because of the simplicity…- He retorted without much excitement, letting the sentence dissolve in the air without an end.

\- I don't think is simple…or lame- He replied very naturally- It looks kinda difficult if you ask me.

\- Well, that's because you are an idiot- Mayuzumi teased back, trying not to think too much about what the previous statement had make him feel like.

After all between the small group of people that remembered enough about him to attempt a chat, he was one of the even smaller group that have not make fun of him for reading that kind of light (sometimes even romantic) literature.

\- I'm not an idiot! You double-idiot!- Kagami yelled back, clearly offended by the deserved naming

\- I'm way smarter than you- He mocked in his usual neutral tone, taking some food into his mouth without taking his eyes off the letters.

\- You can't prove that! - Kagami shouted back, unsatisfied by the comeback.

\- I can read this and you can't- He stated simply, forcing a sequence of weird and even funny faces out of the first year, before a long scream of frustration came out, as no comeback was possible.

Feeling it coming, he had let his book over his knee and his food on the ground, so he could cover his ears to that sound attack. At least he was getting used to deal with the stubbornness and stupidity of the kouhai destiny had decided to stick him with.

\- It's not my fault that kanjis are so damn difficult!- Kagami finally said.

\- Putting blame on others is no good…- Mayuzumi continued to tease him, just to see his double-eyebrows frown in a furious wild-beast gesture. Why did he found so amusing seeing Kagami like that? He did not know, and at some point he had decided not to ask himself such confusing and bothering questions.

\- But is true! - He whined a bit, this time in a more childish tone, for he wanted Mayuzumi to comprehend his situation.

\- It is true that for idiots it might be too much- He showed to compassion, only mocking him more.

\- If I had lived my whole life here I'd sure would be as capable as you! -He finally stated, before putting what was left of his lunch inside his enormous mouth to Mayuzumi's disgust- And if I could read those stupid kanjis even I could be better at class…

\- Yeah…sure- Mayuzumi retorted with sarcastic words that his blank expression had made a sincere statement if Kagami was not as good at feeling his changes of expression as he was.

\- I'm serious! - Kagami grinned his teeth.

\- Then why don't you try it?- Mayuzumi took out the book he had finished reading that morning before starting the one he had in his hands now.

It was a little volume with a green cover. The synopsis read it as a slice-of-life, comedy and romance, extremely cliché book and it was not wrong. But it was easy to read and it had a lot of kanji that classes used. He thought about all that in the second that passed between Kagami's last statement and the movement of his hand inside his bag, searching for the book. He have no reason to make all that reasoning or to lend him that book… Not even one. But even so, he did both things with the same emotionless expression he always had, only that this time it was even blanker… so blank that not even Kagami could understand what was behind that act. Not that Mayuzumi himself understood it.

\- What's this? - Kagami asked looking at the book without receiving it.

\- Does it looks like a ball or food to you? - Mayuzumi said in a faintly bothered tone, tossing it against Kagami- Is a freaking book, you could learn a thing or two from it.

Kagami's fire colored eyes flickered as he blinked over and over again, trying to process the whole situation.

\- Are you taking it or not? - Mayuzumi spitted after a pause- My arm is hurting.

\- I-I'll g-gladly take it- Kagami replied with the same haste as if he had just been shook out of a dream.

Actually he had thought about joking Mayuzumi and refusing the book, but the whole situation and the blank stare that was over him made impossible for him any reaction that was not accepting the weird kindness from his senpai.

It could be cliché, but it was not boring, and since there were some basketball related chapters, Kagami might like it. Mayuzumi thought once more as he saw the red haired taking a look to the book.

\- It isn't as difficult as I thought- Kagami said after reading some passages in a hurry- What's the meaning of this?

His index finger pointed two kanjis, which Mayuzumi read out loud for him in a paused voice before explaining their meaning. After a while another question appeared and then another. They were so blunt, simple and even cute that Mayuzumi did not felt the usual aggressive pressure over him. More than that, Kagami's sincere smile to the unknown expression and words and in some way to the book itself made him felt like it was worth the effort… and it also made that the lunch time they have felt shorter than a blink.

\- Can I borrow this, senpai?- Kagami asked, the green book on his hands.

\- Can you even read it by your own?- He mocked, as he was already getting used to, without showing on his face the grin that his mind was widely showing

\- Idiot! Of course I can!- Kagami retorted angrily

\- What kind of kouhai call its senpai idiot?- The grey eyes asked back as he put his bag on his shoulder and prepared to go back to class.

\- If you acted more like a senpai this wouldn't happen- When he noticed that Mayuzumi had already closed his bag and prepared to go back, Kagami understood he had been allowed to borrow it and put the book on his own back before following the white haired.

\- I'm acting like a senpai, I'm really I'm- Mayuzumi said reading his own book as he went down the stairs.

He did not wanted to think about it, but it was unavoidable.

When was the last time that he had spent such a merry time with someone?

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

After the longer week in his life, Kagami could finally smile at the court prepared for his first game as a High School student. The shiny wood of the floor, giving off the soft smell of recent wax and the sound of the basketball shoes against it gave him a pleasant chill. It was not an official game and he was only going to play with the same juniors that shared training with him, but the mere fact of having a match was enough to pump him up.

\- Let's go! - He shouted to the start of the game, getting closer to the center as the selected player for the tip-off.

The referee was a second group boy with very uncharacteristic traits and not a very good attitude. Apparently he was a third year student and was not happy by his position on the second group, for what he had grasped for other conversations.

The other tip-off player was a first year as himself. He have not played basketball before, but since Rakuzan was a strong school he had thought he might as well give it a try. His height helped him to some point on that ambition, being even taller than Kagami and therefore, the center of the opposite team.

The rest of the opposite team was not very different from him, and even though they did not represented much of a threaten for him, he still felt the thrill of the game rushing through his veins as he waited for the ball to be released. He still would have wanted to play against Mayuzumi, but could not complain at the idea of having him in his team.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- Sei-chan, aren't you going with us?- Reo asked looking back at the red haired, who instead of following the rest of the third group to the machines for muscle training, stayed put on the extreme of the gym.

\- Do not worry. I will be there in a moment- Akashi replied without reacting to the weird calling of the black haired boy.

He had felt surprised at first, as he was not used to being called in such familiar tone, but considering the almost intrusive personality of the raven haired boy, he had considered that it was not necessary to correct him and ended up letting it pass.

\- You sure? - The boy asked again in that motherly, or more likely big sister like tone that characterized him.

\- Yes. Do not mind me- He replied sharply.

His hetero-chromic eyes followed every move at the court were the third group prepared for the practice match, and Reo did not have to make much effort to notice that the more intense gaze was directed to the same untalented, cocky and unattractive to his tastes, red haired that had played against Akashi on the very first day. Was Akashi still pondering about him in some way?

The long pale fingers took one of the rebellious jet black bangs that fell over his face and put it back behind his ear, as his mouth let a distressed and almost silent sight out. Then he turned his back to Akashi and following his words, he rejoined the first team in order to go to the machines.

However, Akashi hardly paid attention to him and would not have been able to reply to the exact moment of his disappearance as his attention was fixed in not letting Mayuzumi escape from his gaze. And that was not as easy as Kagami made it look like with his natural ability and stupid attitude. More even when such an outstanding presence as that from the double eyebrow red-haired was right beside him on the court.

At the tip-off, Kagami jumped with all his might, reducing the difference that the superior height of his rival had, a surprising thing even when he was not able to take the ball even with that…But he could not see him, he had to look at Mayuzumi.

Both his golden and red eye looked for the white haired boy, locking him on like the eyehole of a gun for the time it took Kagami to get free of his mark and get control of the ball with the most unnecessary but flashy movement he had seen in such a game. But watching such was far from being his reason to contemplate the match, and so his eyes searched like crazy for the ghost-like shape of the white haired had blurring his own presence with the rest of the court, seemed to disappear until his hands reached the ball and his mediocre abilities made him the target of all sight.

He had talent indeed. He could use the misdirection, there was no doubt about it. He was quite smart and unimpressive enough. Akashi's lips transformed his stare into a grin as he followed Mayuzumi's around, thinking in a way of making him the next phantom player.

And just as he felt the last piece of his puzzle was getting into place, the aggressive movement of Kagami, jumping to take a rebound distracted him from his thoughts once more just to watch his raw power breaking the defense of his enemy. Not very impressive considering the level of the players that were on the first group, but at the same time very appealing.

He had the imposing aura of an ace…

To his eyes he resembled to some point the ace of the Generation of Miracles on his first stages, but not as talented. He however had some nice moves from street basketball that the normal teaching would not grant to a person. The contradicting points made him forger about Mayuzumi as he followed him around from one side of the court to the other…

\- First time over- The voice of the referee stopped the game.

If he recalled correctly (and he certainly did) that game would only last another quarter. They could have as well call them halves, but as the time was the same of a quarter the discussion finished in calling it only "time".

For having such an outstanding raw game, constantly supported by a much more precise play from Mayuzumi, their team was actually loosing for 5 points when the first time ended. Which could be accused on the other three players that hardly made anything to actually win.

\- You are too impulsive, moron- Mayuzumi nagged Kagami, hitting him with the bottle of water in the head

\- You are too stoic… that's why they keep stealing balls from you!- Kagami screamed back. They certainly did not looked as senpai and kouhai at all.

\- At least I'm scoring… not like certain someone- The silver haired replied to the offense with another mock.

And Akashi, as simple observer could do nothing but notice that the raw power and possible talent was not the only things that Kagami had of special. He could not quite grasp what that other thing was, but it seemed like it could be even more important that the former ones…

To his not at all subtle stare, Kagami eventually turned his head and meet his eyes, smiling as wide as he could to the simple sight of his face. Like a puppy whose owner had just arrived after being away for a long time, he ran from the court to Akashi's side.

\- Were you watching our game? - He asked in a mixture of both formal and informal Japanese that felt weird.

\- I think the answer is quite obvious- Akashi countered, refusing to give him a direct answer, mostly to test Kagami's reaction.

\- That's true, my mistake- He apologized clumsy before starting once more- Do you maybe want to play too?

\- I do not think that way- He replied this time in a much more direct way, since the reaction of Kagami was pretty straight-forward too- I was just observing as captain of the team.

\- You are already the captain? - Kagami asked nonchalantly, pretty surprised and even more awed by the awesomeness of the smaller one- You are _really amazing!_ Congratulations!

The soft, sincere tone on his voice as he congratulated him on his success felt strangely more sincere than any other word of praise he had received so far. Maybe it was the effect of that wide, clear and dazzling smile, whose owner was only and exclusively him, as no one but him had so far received one of those.

\- Second time, start- The referee called and Kagami could no longer talk to him, but the smile remained there with those last words the red haired said before returning to the game

That boy was certainly a mysterious, incomprehensible creature, able of leaving the emperor speechless and thoughtless… When the second time finished, the team of Kagami had turned the tables on its favor, winning for 6 points to the enemies that have troubled them so much. On a rational lookup, Mayuzumi's abilities have stitched up the holes that Kagami left, but that explanation felt dull for Akashi. Something deep inside him told him that the reason behind that triumph was something else. And so he evaluated that Kagami was a subject worth of a closer analysis.


	5. Retribution Lunch Box

... *clears throat* I have to say... that I have no excuse for the lack of updates. I'm lazy... and have lots of anime to see. However I have decided to write this to the end and I will do it. So now, have this as an offer of peace. Tomorrow I'll update and ultra-short extra for everyone enjoyment. So just... don't kill me...

Second, I want to thank you to all the people that continue to read this, comment it and that even send me PM with advice. I try to follow it, but I think is not working good enough. Sorry for that, I'll work harder in order to make my grammar work better... Thank you to all. I hope you enjoy this chapter... In a total unrelated note this is too much MayuKaga for the original idea... who care, is interesting either way.

* * *

**Chapter five: Retribution lunch box**

The solemn silence that was always present in that enormous and completely lonely house, accompanied his breakfast, as he had already acknowledged his father could not care less about anything he said. He only cared about him being an appropriate successor, the rest were meaningless exchanges of words.

He was used to that unbreakable silence, to the look of that eyes both accusative and uninterested, to the overwhelming distance between his father and himself. He had come to think that there was nothing he could do to change that, and that, as his father's son he could only live up to his expectations.

Saying some vague words, he stood up from the table and got out of the dining room, being followed by the empty echo of his own steps as he crossed the hall and searched for his bag. He hesitated once more to the sight of it, deciding finally to take the extra notebook he had bought on that weekend for a reason he could not explain to anyone, not even to himself.

That photo that had always watched over him from the black shrine surrounded by white flowers and candles seemed to smile at him. He smiled back, his eyes softening as he got out from the golden jail his father's house were.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- Akashi…kun- Kagami greeted him first thing in the morning smiling like an idiot, adding the honorific to the scary look of those hetero-chromic eyes- Good morning.

Akashi glimpsed up at him, not sparing a word, before continuing his walk toward the classroom. The smaller red-haired had never replied to that greeting with anything that was not a bitter comment about his modals or his uniform, so Kagami did not reacted to the evasion of the captain with anger. It was true that acting like that was pretty rude for someone who cared so much about politeness and rectitude, but that was nothing strange.

He had treated people like him in America too. When someone acknowledged its own strength and determined that it made him superior to anyone else, those kind of behaviors were more than common. Usually he wouldn't stand such an arrogant attitude, more when he knew that most of the people were only pricks with superiority complex that were weaker than himself. Akashi however, have proved to be different from them. Not only he had defeated him in basketball were he felt confident, but he was also the captain of the team and the best student of the class.

And so he found himself debating between his antipathy for arrogant pricks and his admiration for truly strong opponents. As his actions showed clearly, he had chosen the desire of playing once more against him over anything else, trying his best to get enough recognition from him to be able to play a longer 1 on 1 against him. If he could manage to obtain that and also win, he could also have his revenge and teach him a little bit of modesty. With a smirk on his face, he started to walk toward the classroom, getting to see by pure coincidence, how Akashi took out some notebook and started to write on it.

It was the first time that happened. He would normally think that he had forgotten his homework, but considering that it was Akashi, that was out of the question. He then thought about it being a diary or some personal stuff, but that seemed odd too. Maybe it was something about basketball… Yeah, maybe that was it.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- And how do you read this? - Kagami leaned his head to a side, narrowing his red eyes as he tried to understand the complex kanji he had before him.

\- That is… "Harenchi"- The white haired lifted his blank eyes from his own book and chewing his sandwich, answered sluggishly to the question.

\- And what does it mean? Bad embarrassment?- He asked looking at the last two kanjis

\- I think in English it would be infamy- He hesitated for a moment before answering to the question. He was not completely sure about that answer, but he thought that might be a good approximation, Kagami's expression as he united the word to the phrase told him that it was good enough.

It was good not having to check on the dictionary, he was already getting tired of bringing it with him even when he did not have English class. Maybe he could finally stop bringing it.

His grey eyes went back to the book he was reading, only to find a petal of cherry blossom resting over the page. He send a careless look beyond the metal grill that surrounded the rooftop in search of the tree that had send that petal to his book, finding that most of the trees had already lost their flowers and had turned once more into brown branches with no charm at all. The paths of rock were no longer fluffy carpets of pink flowers, and the whole "shojo novel" feeling had disappeared from the place.

He looked once more at the lonely petal that rested right over the sentence he was reading before answering Kagami's question.

It might be the last petal of those trees, or a petal from some distant place that the wind had brought to him. Thinking about such a simple thing as it was some transcendental happening felt weird, he had never done something like that before. Maybe it was because of the light hearted reading he was having, but he had the feeling that it was something different.

He kept his head down, but lifted his eyes up, taking a look at Kagami in an unnecessary discrete way. His dark eyebrows -which parted in two in the oddest way he have even seen- were frowned strongly for he was probably having trouble understanding the sentence his fire colored eyes reflected. That gesture of complete concentration, his mouth searching stupidly for the food he held in his hands for his eyes would not part from his reading not a bit.

Kagami did not looked like someone who cared about reading, so he had ended up thinking that he would just forget about the borrowed book, returning it without reading not a single word. However, as the focus of the red haired demonstrated, he cared enough about learning Japanese to try in every lunch to read a bit more, and come with actual questions for Mayuzumi to answer.

The reason could be his personality, which did not let him give up easily on anything he had determined to do, or the clear necessity of understanding that the high standards of the school put over him. Maybe it was even the desire to correspond to Mayuzumi's act of good will. Whichever the reason was, it had taken the third year boy for surprise.

\- Senpai- Kagami suddenly turned over to ask him for some word, and he lowered his eyes, making it look as if he were reading, trembling in an imperceptible way, both panicked and embarrassed, wondering if the red haired had noticed he was looking at him- How do you read this?

\- Which word?- He asked calming down as he could, avoiding Kagami's face and looking straight to the book

\- This one- Kagami pointed at some phrase.

That was a though one. Even after reading the whole sentence he was unable to make an accurate translation of the word. After a long pause, he finally decided to check on the dictionary, and taking his bag, he searched for it. He then took it and started the search. Which word could describe the meaning of the kanjis that Kagami had asked about?

\- This is too much effort…- He muttered, looking at the endless words that the dictionary showed to him (all useless to his purposes).

\- Then don't do it! … I c-can search it for myself- Kagami retorted, moving closer as he tried to take the dictionary from his hands. Mayuzumi countered by moving back, twisting his torso to a side and extending his arms, making as much distance between the book and the hands of the other boy as he could, preventing Kagami from moving closer by pressing his right knee against his chest and his elbow against his face- Let me do it!

\- And what are you going to do? Stare at the kanjis of the meaning for the rest of the lunch without understanding a thing? - Mayuzumi answered blankly, searching for the word as he could, using all his strength to keep Kagami away.

\- I'll manage somehow- He insisted, but the position left him in complete disadvantage

\- No you won't. Now keep quiet, I can't read if you move like that-

\- Just give me the dictionary!- The red haired insisted

\- No way, you'll make more questions if you do-

\- I won't! - Kagami continued to reply, using more and more strength in his attempt of reaching the dictionary- Just give it to me!

\- Why are you insisting so much? Even though you always make me search for you- He finally asked, bothered by the harsh actions of the boy and tired of dealing with them

\- If it's too much effort for you, you don't have to do it for me- The tiger said some difficult to understand sentence, making the older one look back at him.

He was worried about being too much trouble? That obnoxious, bothering, self-centered, noisy first year? Why? He was going to ask something on that matter, but the sound of the door made him turn away, if someone walked on that it might be difficult to explain what was happening. It was closed. Maybe it was his imagination? When he came back to the chat with Kagami he had lost the question he wanted to make, and instead, ended up saying something quite different.

\- Trying to do this by your own and failing is only going to be more bothersome to me- His voice affirmed without his mind concealing to it.

\- Then what are you telling me to do?-

\- If you want to make up for everything I, being a nice senpai, am doing for you, you could buy me my lunch from now on- The idea just appeared in his mind at the moment

\- What? No way, I don't have the money- Kagami rejected the option immediately, but he also stopped his movements and returned to his own place, making it easier for Mayuzumi to search the word in the dictionary.

\- Then stop acting like that, just stay quiet- Mayuzumi shrugged just a bit

\- …I…-

\- Found it, the word means doing some retribution…-

\- …But I can cook your lunch if you want- Kagami interrupted him, making him widen his eyes in surprise-

\- What?

\- What?- Kagami asked back, probably referring to the definition Mayuzumi was giving him before

\- No, no. You first, you said you would what? - Mayuzumi's voice showed a bit of the agitation he was feeling, even though his face stayed as usual.

\- Make you a lunch…- Kagami whispered

\- You can like…cook?- Mayuzumi's words said a lot more about his contradictory feelings that both his expression and voice united

\- Don't say it like that! Yes I can, I live on my own- He scratched his nape- And my brother used to say that it tasted good.

\- Well, you know… family tends to lie in order to make you feel better about yourself…-

\- He wasn't lying!- Kagami retorted with a shout, like a wild tiger being teased

\- Ok, ok… Assuming you can really cook- The start made Kagami frown- I would accept that as a retribution for all this bothersome stuff. As Ouhou…

He used the word he was trying to explain to Kagami at the end of the sentence and the red haired smiled in a much cuter way that is usual goofy expression. Mayuzumi then started to question, if what made him think about cherry blossoms coming from distant places in such a romantic way was really the book he was reading or was something else.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

The repetitive sound of the chalk hitting the dark green board stood out over the sound of the pencils reproducing the same words on the notebooks. The rest was complete silence. The teacher had finished the explanation and was only writing the formula so there was no possibility of other sound appearing for a while. That was the difference between an elite school and any other place.

Akashi was finishing the formula in his notebook when the voice of the teacher called out a familiar name.

\- Kagami-kun- The black and red haired boy lifted his head from the desk in a ridiculous way, and looked sleepy at the board- Sleeping again? How many times have you slept in my class already? And we haven't passed the two first months!

A general laugh was directed to him, applauding the comment of the teacher. Kagami sighed and tried to fully wake up. He couldn't say anything, for it was true that he was always sleeping. He blamed the hard training that left him tired, and the long nights of making his eternal homework and studying only to survive, but saying that did not helped him against the teachers.

\- Come here right now- The plump teacher spitted the orders, and Kagami obeyed without saying not even a word in his defense. He had already given up on that- I hope you can answer this problem.

Kagami dragged his feet to the board, giving a faint look around, only finding laughs and derogative looks directed to him. Akashi was probably one of that many hurtful looks, Kagami thought, looking around for the always judging hetero-chromic eyes. But he could not found them. The red haired had took a different notebook and was writing. To the red eyes of Kagami it seemed to be the same notebook in which he was writing at morning. The one that looked like a diary of some kind.

\- Come here, solve this- The teacher called once more, noticing that his attention was in another place

\- Is five x plus y squared- Kagami looked at the numbers and letters and answered.

The teacher stayed in silence for a moment, looking at the problem too. He got a bit pale, and asked him with trembling voice to write the procedure on the board.

He tried to, but the procedure did not lead him to the answer he had stated at first. Not that he understood the procedure or knew if he was doing it alright…

\- Well, this demonstrates that you need to pay attention in class, now go back to your seat- The teacher mocked him before erasing the problem.

Kagami wondered why he did not solved it right to show what he had done wrong, but he did not dared to ask it out loud. As he went back he looked at Akashi once more, he was writing on his notebook with his perfect calligraphy. He could only read the heading, and it was the date and hour. Was it a journal? A diary? Was he writing about him?

No, that last one was impossible. Akashi would not lose his time writing about him. That was the only certain thing about that notebook.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- Mayuzumi-senpai- He called out as soon as he found the particular white hair he was looking for on the hallway, stepping by his side with a big smile- Where are you going to take lunch today?

The white haired boy let a congested sigh left his mouth. He was getting used to spend his lunch with the tiger, more now that the red haired talked less and read more on that moments, but he was also in need of some time alone. After all it was the first time he spent so much time with someone. Considering that the rain that pouring in the outside cooled down the already low temperature, the rooftop was unthinkable, and since the cafeteria was too crowded and noisy to read peacefully he had decided to eat in the stairs. Unfortunately Kagami had founded him, as always.

\- Stairs- He replied too tired to speak more than that, returning his eyes to the book in his hands, before remembering something- First… I have to buy lunch-

\- You don't- Kagami smiled foolishly lifting the lunch boxes he had on his right hand. Mayuzumi replied lifting an eyebrow in curiosity- I prepared this lunch box first thing in the morning

Now Mayuzumi lifted the other eyebrow in both mistrust and worry, making the red haired shout back in anger some complains.

\- You said you wanted some homemade food as Ouhou- He said frowning

\- I never said I wanted yours- Mayuzumi retorted with his usual blank expression making the red haired tiger jump in rage

\- Yes you did! - He shouted as he followed the steps of the white haired- Don' say me you forgot!

\- Why would I want lunch made by you?- If he were more expressive, it would have been obvious that he was only teasing his kouhai, acting according to the strange desire of watching him shout and roar. However, Kagami could only grasp by instinct that his words weren't completely serious, still unable to understand the secrets of his blank expression- It must be really bad…

\- Shaddup you idiot! I had to wake up earlier to make this so you better be grateful - He continued to complain, finally sitting beside the white haired boy on the stairs that directed to the rooftop and that were completely desolated.

\- I won't- Mayuzumi retorted looking back at him in such a way that Kagami could only feel offended

\- You are going to eat those words!- He tossed the box to the older boy's chest, and looking to the complete opposite site, started to eat.

\- Now what? Are you sulking? - Mayuzumi joked, looking at Kagami's expression- Acting like a cute kouhai doesn't suit you, you know?

\- I'm not sulking! And I'm definitively not cute!- The red haired raged, opening his gigantic lunch box in a sprite, and eating its content like a wild beast.

"Yes you are" Mayuzumi replied in his head, but before he could say it out loud, something else had caught his attention. His eyes widened as he opened the box only to discover that the lunch looked way better than he had thought possible. Kagami lend him some chopsticks, still sulking and he used them to take a bit of meat. In the instant the flavor of the sauce touched his tongue his expression changed drastically; he had confirmed that the taste was as good, if not better, than the looks of the food.

\- Your face…- Kagami commented, nothing the widened eyes and the faint smile which conformed the most drastic expression Mayuzumi had since they had met-

Mayuzumi noticed then that his expression had changed, and hurried to take it back to normal, but it was already too late. Kagami was staring at him.

\- Why are you staring?-

\- I just thought… your smile is nice- Kagami replied brusquely, still staring at him (more exactly at his mouth) making him widen his eyes again and almost choke with the piece of meat he still had on his mouth-

\- Shut up- He retorted once the danger of choking was gone, taking some vegetables from the lunch box. Everything was delicious, everything was just perfect.

\- Did you liked it that much? - Kagami smirked slyly, looking at him with all the intention of making him eat his words, as he had stated before.

\- I'll admit, you can cook- Mayuzumi shorted up all the discussion by saying those words- Now you have to make lunch for me for the rest of the year.

\- What? That's not fair!- Kagami changed his smile for a frown

\- Yes it is-

\- No it's not, that was not my intention-

\- I'm approving your cooking, as a very good one. You should be grateful.

\- YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!- Kagami yelled back at him.

It was not the same, it could not be the same. But somehow being with Mayuzumi made him remember about his time with Himuro back in Los Angeles. Maybe it was because of the difficulty of understanding their feelings, as they did not showed them on their face. It made him feel calmer, even thought everything was just too difficult for him at the moment.

He heard some steps and ventured to look at the stairs behind them, but there was no one there. Even so he was sure he has heard some, so he got up in order to look better. Some red hair passed by really fast.

\- Akashi? - That unusual shade of red.

\- Did you say something?- Mayuzumi asked, stuffing his mouth with the delicious food in such a way that Kagami could only laugh at him

\- Nothing at all- He replied, still laughing.

It could not be Akashi. He had no reason to be there. Maybe someone was lost… That was a damn big building after all.


	6. Extra 1

Remember about the extra that I said I would upload today? Well, guess what, this is that update. I might do more extra's like this. Just so you know what Akashi was doing last chapter here you have.

* * *

**Extra 1: Akashi Seijuurou's Observation Journal**

_Subject of observation: _Kagami Taiga

"Day O of Month X:

First period: The subject greeted me with his usual smile. His tie was full of wriggles and crooked, which is also pretty common in him. I avoided him, without saying anything. He did not followed me like the first time. I checked afterwards, but he does not look upset, nor even bothered. He was even smirking stupidly when he came to the classroom. It was unexpectedly cute."

"Day X of Month X:

Lunch time: The subject met with the third year, member of the Basketball club, Mayuzumi Chihiro at the rooftop to eat lunch. They both bought the cheapest lunch and were reading something. The subject made successive questions, is easy to assume that he was wondering about the meaning of some words. At some point he jumped over Mayuzumi Chihiro and tried to take the dictionary from him. Mayuzumi Chihiro noticed my presence so I had to close the door and hear from there their conversation. They struggled for a while until Mayuzumi Chihiro asked for something that was impossible to understand. The subject stated his will of cooking homemade lunch for him. Oddly enough he accepted. We can assume that the subject has at least some knowledge on cooking procedures. _In more personal comments, I cannot understand why the subject insists on spending so much time with Mayuzumi Chihiro…_"

"Day □ of Month X:

Fourth period: Apparently the subject was sleeping in class again. He might be overdoing with the training of the club. Most of our classmates turned around to laugh at him, as the teacher ordered him to walk to the board and make some exercise using the new formula.

The only objective of asking him that was to embarrass him, as everyone already knew that it was impossible to him to actually solve the question. The surprising things are both his calm as he was submitted to that embarrassment and the fact that he gave the right answer. The procedure was all wrong, and did not lead to the answer he gave at the start. Logically, one would say that he guessed correctly this time. Maybe he is more intelligent than we originally thought."

"Day ▲ of Month X:

Lunch time: A strong rain poured today. As they could not met at the rooftop, the subject searched for Mayuzumi Chihiro at the hall. It is difficult to believe but he was able to spot him and follow him. They ended up sitting close to the rooftop. The subject made some homemade food for Mayuzumi Chihiro. After some discussion he ate. For his later reaction it can be assumed that the ability of the subject for cooking cannot and should not be underestimated. _Marginal note: He might be able to do some honey lemons for the team in the future…_"


	7. Sleeping idiot and his two princes

This took me some while, didn't it? Sorry, college is not easy. Thank you for your continued support even when I'm always so late! I'm happy to know that there are more ppl that like AkaKaga and MayuKaga! And that you are enjoying this story! Luckily next chapter will be up next week!

* * *

**Chapter six: Sleeping idiot and his two princes**

As the days passed by, the distant sun got closer, bringing back its characteristic warmth, long awaited by everyone. Finally the singing of birds could be heard again and days seemed brighter.

In order to properly take advantage of the convenient weather change, Kagami had rushed –as soon as morning classes finished– to the rooftop, getting way before his white haired senpai. At the sight of that lonely rooftop that for some time only belonged to him, Kagami let a joyful yell leave his mouth like a kid that has been left alone in home for the first time and is planning to do some pranks, running around for a while under the pleasant sun, rolling on the ground until he finally stayed there. Breathing deeply he took the book Mayuzumi has lend him, and resting on his chest, started to travel through the written sheets.

The warm sunrays falling on his back felt way too good, the complicate letters he had in front of his eyes danced as he was getting sleepy, going farther and farther away every time he closed his eyes. Soon enough the floor started to feel as comfortable and soft as his bed, where he had hardly rested in the last days, too occupied trying to get to day in his classes for that. After all, even though he didn't liked to study, he hated even more the idea of being kicked out of Rakuzan for such a stupid thing before he could win a 1 on 1 against Akashi, or at least, before he could stand once more in the same court as him…

He wanted to see the fluent movement of his plays… to enjoy the thrill of standing in the same court as him… to feel the pressure of his ability… just one more time would be enough…

Before he could do anything to prevent it, he had fell asleep over the borrowed book, a little trail of saliva running down his cheek as his mouth was slightly open, letting a small snore out.

Noticing by the sound that the tiger was asleep, the red-haired short boy that had been following him around for already a week, decided to enter the rooftop, which to the moment, he had only seen from the corridor behind the door, that now he was opening as slowly as humanly possible, preventing a sound that could wake the other boy up. Telling himself over and over again that he wasn't a stalker and that he wasn't acting like a creep since he had purely scientific purposes, he walked over to Kagami, reducing the sound of his steps like a cat in the hunt.

Crouching close to him, he took the lunch box that had waken his curiosity since before and opened it slowly, taking a good look at the tasty insides. It certainly looked and smelled as good as Chihiro's reactions made him thought it would, or even better. The thought of getting a bite wandered his mind, getting stronger as he remembered, with an empty stomach that he hadn't ate his lunch yet. But he couldn't let them know that he had been there… The good looking food finally won against his rational side, and he took some shrimp rice…Glorious shrimp rice, with a perfect balance of flavors that made him want some more… But he couldn't.

Fighting against the desire of eating more, he closed the box and turned his face to Kagami, finding another abnormally cute expression on his sleeping face. The smell of the food must have got inside his dream, since he had started to chew, really slowly, like a baby learning to eat porridge…

Akashi stayed there, not knowing what to do with the sight he was having and not understanding why he was panicking so much. He thought about writing the event on his observation journal, but before he could get his pen his hand has already took his phone. He could make the entry of his journal at any moment, but he hardly got the opportunity of taking a pict-…proof, it was a proof. Silencing the camera he focused the face of the tiger and took 2 pictures (or maybe ten); the book cover was also been taken so he could search it on the internet later. After all if he tried to take it from Kagami he might wake him up.

Having checked bot the intriguing lunch and the book, he decided to go away, knowing that Chihiro would get there at any moment.

\- A…Akashi…-Kagami's voice made him jump a bit, turning around elegantly, a serious face and a prepared excuse for when the tiger would start to question his presence there. But he didn't needed it, for the tiger continued to sleep soundly, probably talking in dreams- ano…r one…

Since his name had appeared, he couldn't just go away like that. The curiosity was attacking his not so composed and rational side, pulling him back to Kagami's side, where he crouched, getting really closer to that tempting mouth… wait, tempting? What does his mouth has of tempting? He shook his head until the word "tempting" disappeared completely and then got closer once more, making an effort to understand his English.

\- Another… one on one…- It was the same petition he always heard when Kagami was awake. To think that he would even dream about it- I want to… play basket… with Akashi…kun…

The shorter boy stared at him in silence, trying to digest the words he had just heard. They had nothing different from Kagami's usual speech, but somehow it felt different for him… He couldn't quite understand what made it so different, it just was. The strange pressure in his chest was proof of that. Maybe it was knowing that Kagami actually meant it, or thinking that he was appearing in some else's dreams, but he couldn't quite point out which was it…

Either way he couldn't stay around any longer. With a strange tingling in his chest he finally got up and walked out of the rooftop, getting away as fast as he could, just on time to escape without being noticed by the sluggish third year that read his way there.

The cold wind had stopped the attack maintained since winter, the sun had recovered its warmth and over the distressing sound of people chatting, the closer sound of singing birds could be heard. Relaxing and perfect for taking a good nap, Mayuzumi thought just before finding the idiot that was already snoring…

\- Wake-up sleeping idiot- Crouching besides him, Mayuzumi hit Kagami's head with his book, bringing him out of a really fun basket related dream into reality.

\- Who is an idiot?- He asked half-sleep, yawning as he tried to get up but too sleepy to actually be able of doing so

\- You, and get up already, you are drooling all over the book I lend you- The silver haired boy raised the volume of his voice just a bit, showing with that the mild anger that his face couldn't demonstrate.

\- I'm not… drooling…- Kagami's eyes closed again as dreams tried to catch him back

\- You are - Mayuzumi squeezed Kagami's cheek.

\- Auhhuuu… Stop it…- Kagami complained, lifting with effort his arms and pushing Mayuzumi again with almost no strength, finally rolling over his back, getting away from the attack of the older boy, just to fall asleep again.

At least this time far enough from the book for Mayuzumi to take it, clearly disgusted by the stains of saliva on the pages and leave it in a side to dry out. Then, sitting in a side he opened his lunchbox (the smaller of the two) and proceeded to eat a bite while reading his book. It tasted really good, as always. If Kagami were a girl he would actually think about marrying her just for the taste of the food, but that wasn't the case, which left him very disappointed every time he thought about it.

Forgetting about that, he focused once more in the book. He had finally got to the climax, and the girl seemed to have a plan to save the boy without being held prisoner afterwards. And just when things were getting interesting Kagami's snore got stronger, destroying the setting of the scene he was reading.

\- Goddammit, wake up already- He cursed the cruel destiny that had trapped him with a kouhai like Kagami, kicking him on a side, obtaining nothing more than a small curse back and a louder snore.

This time it was personal, and he wasn't mature enough to just let the other boy sleep when his reading had been interrupted like that. The only way the rage of his heart could be calmed was by taking revenge of the red haired dork that was sleeping so comfortably under the sun. He thought of making him a prank; it wasn't a bit childish for him, but it didn't matter as long as it pissed of the other boy.

Leaving his book besides his usual spot under the sole shadow of the rooftop, he got close enough to Kagami to be able to write something in his face with the marker he luckily had forgot to return at the teacher's office, as he was supposed to do. The red haired was soundly asleep, not even feeling the "danger" he was under, smiling stupidly at the dream he was having.

Mayuzumi opened the marker and searched for a good place to start drawing. Kagami's forehead could be seen between the curtain of his black and red locks, some of which were resting lovely over the ground, revealing those strange black double eyebrows that somehow suited him perfectly. Before he could notice he had got unnecessary close to the tiger, his nose almost touching Kagami's and his white hair falling like a shining curtain around them. He thought about retreating, but before he could do it, Kagami opened his eyes, not completely awake, looking at him with a really sleepy face, his eyes a bit watery and his wet lips opened slightly in a somewhat suggestive expression.

The light that came even brighter and clearer trough Mayuzumi's silver hair reflected on the deepness of those eyes and in the tips of those provocative lips, making impossible for the older boy to retreat, chained down by his over excited heart. Looking up closer, the tiger's eyelashes, of a dark wine red were unexpectedly long, attracting the sight of the boy to those deep eyes in which he could see his own reflection as a mirror, instead of the empty void in most people's eyes when turning to him.

\- Mayuzumi-senpai…- Kagami mumbled his name, rubbing his eyes adorably and yawning until his tongue was clearly visible, like a bait for catching him- Wanna play?-

The white haired felt like his heart was going to explode. He was probably as red as he could ever be, his whole body feeling a hotness that didn't came from the sun over him, and that started to focus in his lower body. If he weren't as shocked by the sudden emotions and sensations that he hardly had in the past as he was, he would have most likely attacked Kagami in that exact second…

\- I've been wanting to play…- Kagami smiled softly, trying to fully wake up, his sight of the world still blurry by the fatigue- some basket…

Basket… Mayuzumi felt like the stupidest man in the whole world as he heard that last word. Of course Kagami wasn't inviting him to some lewd game, why would he? He only loved basketball, and that was in part what made him so cute… Cute? Mayuzumi shook his head and retreated in a sole movement. He still wasn't ready to admit that he might be feeling for Kagami, emotions that society didn't accepted.

\- Yeah sure…- He replied, trying to forget about it as soon as possible

\- Really? –To the chance of playing basketball Kagami fully woke up, turning around towards him with a big smile- Thanks! Let's go!

\- Now? - Mayuzumi asked, still too shocked by the happenings to refuse, but willing enough to complain.

\- Yeah!- Kagami continued to smile, getting up with a jump. It seemed like a lie that he had been sleeping so soundly just a minute before.- Come on senpai, let's go!

His hand reached out at Mayuzumi's, closing over it a warm grip. The white haired eyes lightened up a bit, as he was being pulled up by the red haired, who too excited by the idea of playing basketball, forgot to release his hold after that, pulling him out of the rooftop and down the stairs…

The skin in his hands was rough, completely different to the softness of his lips. They were warm, strong, gentle…

\- Let me go… I can walk by myself- He said as soon as he was able to move.

\- Ah, sorry… I didn't noticed…- Kagami apologized softly, scratching the back of his neck cutely, before starting to run once more down the stairs.

Mayuzumi's chest felt light and warm, he could almost outline a smile on his lips… Soon, he was following Kagami, running down the stairs, followed by the glare of a pair of different colored eyes, whose owner was feeling a not so happy feeling at the sight of them holding hands.


	8. Give your best

So it took me a while since its so freaking long. I'm really glad you have all liked it so far and I hope I could write to your expectations. Next chapter...eventually. Let's hope that means soon. Btw, thank you for all your beautiful reviews! reading them fills me with strength to write! Now, let's get on reading

* * *

**Chapter seven: "Give your best"**

Breathing harshly, the boy with the mixed black and red hair rushed into the gym. He was late for practice for the first time ever. The couch went directly to him, face red and eyebrows frowned, making it obvious that he would yell at him without hearing to reasons. However, he didn't do it. The other red haired of the team looking faintly in that direction, finding the boy bowing consecutively as the couch read some white paper; probably a signed excuse from another teacher or even the director, since instead of punish him, he allowed him to join practice.

\- You are looking at him again, Sei-chan- Reo popped out of nowhere, his face way to close to his as he was leaning forward a bit, probably trying to follow the line of sight of the shorter boy-

\- What are you talking about, Reo? - He asked seriously, looking away as casually as he could.

\- You have been stalking him for the past two weeks, don't try to play fool~- The boy smiled softly, making him jump a bit- Ah, I knew it~

\- I have not done something as shameful as stalking them- He replied to Reo's accusations, turning at him with the most serious face he could make.

\- Then where have you been eating your lunch, Sei-chan? - The boy asked, clearly knowing the answer. Had he followed him? Or was he just that sharp?

\- That is not of your concern- He replied glaring back at him.

\- Scary~ Alright, I get it- The boy retreated, his mocking voice making impossible to believe in his words, but still containing himself as Akashi's death glare continued to be too scary-

Akashi sighed a bit. He thought he had covered his steps well enough, but somehow Reo's acute sense had caught him. However, it didn't seemed like the black haired planned on doing anything with that knowledge, at least not for the moment. He gave another glance at the third group. Kagami had already joined Mayuzumi, a bit far from the rest of the group, and smiling merrily talked to him. His hetero-chromic eyes narrowed a bit. Why was it that he didn't liked seeing that?

It was highly possible that Reo, with his soft smile and his sharp eyes, who followed furtively his movements, understood more than himself what was going on with him. But even so, he was the Emperor, and he wouldn't ask for help from his subordinates. He would find out on his own.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Mayuzumi looked a little pissed off. Kagami noticed by the little twitching on his blank eyes that looked directly at him.

\- Why are you late? - The white haired asked, his right hand playing with a ball, moving it around as he waited for his turn for the defense practice.

\- The teachers called me…- Kagami's smile lacked brightness as those words were being said. There was no good news.

Mayuzumi hardly knew about Kagami's performance in class or about his grades, mostly because they were in different classes, but also because the red haired hardly talked about it. Being Kagami as stupidly blunt and ignorant as he was, Mayuzumi had inferred his grades couldn't be good, but somehow it seemed like "not good" couldn't describe the case.

With no words to tell back, the blank eyes stares at Kagami's right hand. He moved the ball around as if it was part of his body, making it turn on his fingers before tossing it over his elbow, letting it roll down to his hand.

\- What are you going to do?- He finally asked, his voice as empty as it could get

\- Dunno…- The other boy replied harshly- Teachers told me to ask for some notes

\- Can you even read handwritten kanji?- He mocked back, making the red haired jump to the fight like a dog

\- I CAN, I'M NOT STUPID!- He raged back, the white haired boy covering his ears from the known sound attack- IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I CAN'T TAKE NOTES AS FAST AS THE REST!

\- Sure, because you are sleeping- he continued to mock him, evading the savage punches directed toward his face, until the voice of the couch called him from the defense practice.

The idea of Kagami being expelled hit him like a cold bucket of water. If he were in his same class, he could lend him his notes or help him study… But being so far away he could do nothing. He didn't even knew if giving him his old notebooks would do any good and he wasn't good at explaining things.

He could just hope that Kagami solved that trouble by his own.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Chihiro's white hair moved up with the strong cold wind, as well as his jacket, shirt and necktie. Kagami wasn't there yet, and the wind frustrated his attempt of reading, moving the pages of his book against his will. He felt like there was no reason for staying there any longer, and he was starting to feel hungry.

Hesitating about the most appropriate course of action, he even started to ponder the idea of going to Kagami's classroom and call him out, noticing soon enough that it would be way too awkward and call all types of unwanted attention. However, there was no point in staying like that when he couldn't even read. At least waiting at the stairs would be a better idea… Just as he was going to close his book the door opened, making him turn more enthusiastically than ever, waiting to see an embarrassed smile from the red haired kouhai…

However the red hair that came, was accompanied by some really menacing hetero-chromic eyes and dominating smile that froze him.

\- Good day- The red haired smiled back at him

\- Shouldn't it be, nice to meet you? - He asked back, closing his book.

\- Why should I say that, when we have met before, Chihiro- The voice that said those words sounded harsh and displeasing to him, just as if the red haired was containing some strange type of unspoken hatred towards him.

\- You remember me? - The blank eyes glared back, accepting the unspoken fight the captain seemed to be picking on him. Since Kagami had crushed in his life he wasn't surprised of being addressed or remembered, but being recalled by the prodigy captain was still surprising.

\- Indeed. For you are in the Basketball club, as myself- The red haired smiled

\- So? - He spited back, expressionless and without any change in his tone, but still as aggressive as he could.

\- Is that a light novel? - The red haired asked looking at the book in his hands, probably attempting to do some small talk.

\- That's right- He answered without flinching- Do you think is stupid?

\- Not at all. I was just recalling someone who has the same tastes- The grin that tried to be gentle, felt actually threatening- And the reason I came looking for you-

\- Me?- He asked back, his eyes covered by his silver bangs hiding the little traits of expression that could help the red haired boy guide the conversation.

\- Yes, I want you to become a regular on the first team- Akashi's expression made him shiver.

\- I'm not as good as any of them- He spoke the truth, shrugging just a little.

\- I want you to be a Phantom Player like Teikou's legendary sixth man- The red haired spoke without hesitation. This was what the team needed the most, and in which he should focus all his attention as the new captain, but against his reasoning, his chest felt an unpleasant throbbing.

\- The sixth man…- Mayuzumi spoke to himself, vaguely remembering hearing rumors about him; an unknown shadow that supported the miracles.

\- You have the potential to become a phantom player like him- He smiled getting Kagami out of his head and focusing only in what he had before himself, what he needed to make the ultimate team.- No, even better.

\- I'm not interested- He replied harshly- Sacrificing everything for the team is something I'm not interested in. I only want to play for myself.

\- Just as expected. You can overcome Teikou's Phantom Player- Akashi smirked, his eyes sinking in a pitch dark shadow- You can be even better than him, you can become a regular and play in a lot of games…

A strong sound stopped his words and made both of them look towards the door, finding Kagami, hardly catching his breath as he had probably ran all the way there, resting on the door with his usual obnoxious face. He didn't seemed to know about their conversation, for he looked really –and pleasantly- surprised to find Akashi there.

\- Akashi-kun!- He smiled, running to his side and looking at him with sparkling lights all around him- What are you doing here?

Mayuzumi's eyes stayed fixed upon Akashi's back, completely blank in appearance but deeply threatening, demanding that he kept their previous conversation in secret from the other first year.

\- I just needed something- He replied slowly, feeling the pressure of Mayuzumi's eyes decreasing a bit. It was really surprising that he could have such a direct and menacing glare…

\- Needed?- Kagami leaned his head to his side, as he tried to imagine what kind of thing could Akashi need, remembering something else while he was a it- Ah, right! Akashi-kun, might I ask you to lend me your notes?

\- My notes? - Akashi asked mildly surprised by the request. He had overheard before that Kagami needed someone's notes, but he wouldn't have thought the tiger would ask for his notes. He glanced at Mayuzumi as he felt a change in his always unexpressive eyes, seeing a little change difficult to determine in them.

\- Please! The teachers told me that yours would be the clearer and more complete ones- He smiled brightly as he spoke those words, his cheeks taking a red tone as he was probably embarrassed of having to ask for that.

\- If the teachers said that, then I have no reason to refuse- His different colored eyes closed as he turned his back to Mayuzumi, walking out of the rooftop, stopping at the door to look back at the motionless Kagami- Why are you standing there? Come at once. You are borrowing my notes, aren't you?

\- Ah, right! Thank you! - The red eyes that seemed confused at first, promptly shined in happiness, turning a second towards Mayuzumi as if he wanted to apologize, giving him the agreed lunch box- Sorry, there is almost no lunch time, and I really need the notes, so I'll eat back at the classroom. See you later!

Then he smiled once more, running childishly after Akashi, not even noticing the gaze of those blank grey eyes that were being left behind.

Still looking at the door behind which Kagami had disappeared a moment ago, Mayuzumi sighed. The savage wind had fully stopped letting the mild warmth from the sun get down to the earth, so reading shouldn't be a problem now. But his hands wouldn't move, holding at tight grip over the lunch box.

The proposition of Akashi sounded sweeter than anything he had ever heard; he could play basketball, and not as just a supporter but as a regular. He could enjoy even more the game, he could do what he wanted. But it didn't made it as happy as he thought it would. And the more he thought about it, the more the image of Kagami's smile appeared in the back of his mind, accompanied by the disturbing sound that he was now missing.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

He wouldn't have imagined such a good setting if he had dreamed of it. Most of the students were already at the cafeteria or the yard, leaving the halls they now walked by empty and quiet. Akashi walked fast in front of him in silence, leaving him only the sight of his red hair and his always imposing back. It was a perfect opportunity for talking with him and convince him of playing a one on one, since the red haired couldn't evade him now.

\- Akashi-kun- To his call the red haired delayed a bit his steps and turned around in order to look at him with such a direct interest that he couldn't prevent from blushing, getting self-conscious and shy at the same time- Ah, you, I mean, no, this… cl-classes! They are pretty rough aren't they?

He ended up saying something pretty stupid and feeling ashamed of his own words. He didn't even knew why he was feeling so affected by those hetero-chromic eyes, maybe it was the fact that Akashi was actually paying attention to him.

\- I don't think they are specially overwhelming- Akashi spoke back, always in the superior tone that bothered Kagami, but following the conversation so smoothly that he felt even more nervous, wondering how to reply to that.

\- That, that's because you are really cool…- He spoke back really fast, finding a bit late that he had said something embarrassing. Regretting his words he slapped his own face with both hands, covering his own blushing stupid expression.

\- I think it's just that you are too stupid- After a silence that was strangely long, Akashi insulted back with mockery, making him forget about the blushing and looking at him with contained anger.

If Kagami weren't as occupied as he were regretting his words and getting mad at him, he would have noticed that Akashi had blushed a bit too and his breathing had become irregular, both things caused by the fast beating of his heart, which took him for surprise and without any defense. Thing that didn't passed unnoticed for certain black haired second year that was casually passing by, showing with a soft feminine smile the unspoken "I knew it" that was crossing through his mind.

\- By the way, Akashi-kun…- After some silent and half-awkward walking side by side, Kagami remembered the question he was about to say before, making those eyes turn back at him once more. However he was prepared this time, and calmer than the first time, he continued- What did you needed at the rooftop?

\- You have no need of knowing that- Akashi replied harshly, turning away from the red haired boy, rising his pace.

\- Hey, what do you mean by that? - Kagami said, rushing to get by his side again.

\- I mean what I said. Is your Japanese so deficient that you cannot even comprehend a simple sentence like that?- Akashi spitted back his words, making the tiger jump in indignation

\- I-I'm not that stupid either!- He yelled back, not with the same fire that he did when fighting Mayuzumi since he respected Akashi a bit more, but still pissed off by his words- I just can't understand why I shouldn't know…

Akashi stopped in a movement so sudden that Kagami couldn't follow it and continued to walk with the impulse he had for some steps, before walking back to the side of the shorter boy, who looking at him from behind the red locks of hair pointed at the classroom on his side.

\- We are here- He explained, walking to the back of the room, where the lockers where installed and opening his own, took all of his notebooks- Here you have. There are all my notebooks, so please return them next Monday.

\- Ehhh? Wait! What are you going to do without them? - Kagami asked, handling them with extreme care.

\- Unlike you, I can handle it without them for a weekend- Akashi replied without answering the question, making the other boy flinch a bit, both angered by his arrogant attitude and thankful of what seemed to be a show of generosity.

\- T-t-thank you- he almost bit his tongue at those words, however he felt he owned him at least those words.

Without saying anything else, Akashi sat on his desk and started to eat his lunch in silence. Feeling like it was rude for him to not say anything else even after Akashi was lending him his important notebooks, he walked closer to him, trying to find something to say… The sunrays seemed blindingly strong as they made their way inside the building through the windows, as a rain of light that falling around Akashi, made him look like an entity out of the world. As he was hesitating about the words he should use, his red eyes found a peculiar notebook on the desk of the captain, the cover shining with the golden light that came from the window.

\- Akashi-kun –He asked, his nervousness defeated by his curiosity -What's that notebook?

The little jump he made on his chair at those words was clearly visible, much more when he choked on the food he was ingesting and had to cough in order to come back to life, making the other boy panic for the time it took him to recover his composure.

\- Nothing important- He lied. He was really good at lying, and Kagami would have probably be easily dismissed by the certainty of his eyes, but the previous reaction made him doubt.

\- Is it something you can't show me? –The idea he had of Akashi, implied that if the notebook wasn't related to studies, it had to be of basketball, and so his interest on it grow exponentially in just some seconds–

\- It isn't something as important as you think- The red haired replied, noting in a glance that Kagami was really investing himself on it.

\- Then, there should be no problem if you show it to me, right? -Kagami smiled at the opportunity that Akashi's words gave him, and the small emperor cringed in his sit.

\- I won't. Stop it already- He answered panicking a bit, as he didn't knew how to stop Kagami from getting to his observation journal.

\- So you aren't telling me that either? - The red haired retreated a bit, pouting unconsciously- At least you could tell me what you needed at the rooftop…

\- It won't do you any good to know that- He replied huskily, turning his eyes back to his lunch.

\- I'll decide THAT myself- the fire in Kagami's eyes turned on to the words he understood as underestimation towards him.

\- Well then. As captain of Rakuzan's basketball club I was asking Mayuzumi to join the first group- His words fell as a bucket of icy water over Kagami's shoulders. The shocked expression of the tiger was so obvious that he didn't even needed the Emperor's Eye to understand the thoughts that were crossing his mind

\- I told you, that nothing good would come from you knowing it- He confirmed his words, ignoring the desolation he had created on the boy and focusing in his lunch.

It was for the best. Kagami wasn't good enough to be part of his ideal team; he would be nothing but a burden.

But even if he rationalized it like that, the heavy steps that moved Kagami away from his chair and the dull sound of his weight as he sat on his chair across the room made him feel a strange soreness at the center of his chest.

The sun didn't felt warm anymore and the lunch didn't tasted good enough, there was only that brightness that seemed to mock them as it blinded the sadness that their eyes reflected.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Against Akashi's predictions, Kagami didn't skipped practice that day. Moreover, he went straight to the gym as soon as the bell rang as always. The light of optimism he always seemed to irradiate wasn't there, but his smile haven't disappeared. Putting on his exercise clothes, he ran and played as energetically as always, yelling and laughing as if nothing had happened.

However Mayuzumi wasn't fooled by that acting, noticing the unusual clumsiness of his plays and the dullness of his smile, feeling how those red eyes who didn't have their usual light evaded him every time their eyes crossed.

\- Hey, did you got to borrow those notebooks? –He asked as soon as he got a chance, patting his shoulder softly.

\- Eh? Ah, yes, yes I did- He retorted somehow awkwardly, his eyes nailed to the ground.

\- You are acting strange… Did Akashi said-? –Before he could finish, Kagami lifted his red eyes, drowned with undecipherable wrath.

\- Sorry… can we talk about this after practice? – He grinded his teeth together, as he contained his own anger, preventing a shout.

\- A-alright…-

Being as direct and impulsive as he always was, that kind of expression was pretty surprising, a bit scary and enough to make Mayuzumi's inexpressive face change.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

The wind was strong and the sun, now hiding again behind the clouds had forgotten how to send his warmth to the ground. Closing all the buttons of his jacket, Mayuzumi waited for Kagami to come out. He had waited as Kagami wanted, and know he was ready to demand some answers.

After a gloomy group of boys that were already thinking about changing to a less challenging club, the silhouette of Kagami finally appeared, his red haired full of tiny drops of water and his face darkened by the revolving feelings that attacked him. Without saying a word, he stopped his own steps at Mayuzumi's side and stood there, as if he were waiting for something.

\- So…- Mayuzumi started, after the last group of boys to disappear at the end of the road, leaving them alone under the reddish sunset light- What's going on?

\- Akashi told me- Kagami finally spoke, his red eyes sparkling with rage- That he asked you to join the first group.

The silver-haired felt a knot in his throat, for his attempts of answering were all being destroyed before even getting out of his lips by those imposing flames that turned into eyes stared at him.

\- I'm not going, so you don't have to be so angry- He finally managed to say.

\- THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I'M ANGRY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!- Kagami punched the wall with his closed fist, shouting out of the blue with such strength that the girls who were still around ran away immediately- ARE YOU BEING FUCKING CONDESCENDING WITH ME?

\- What are you talking about? Stop yelling!- He lifted his voice a little, covering his ears with both hands

\- SHADDUP! - The red haired shortened the distance between them in two steps and grabbing him from the collar stared into his eyes- Why, why are you still in the third group? You should have been with the first group already!

\- That's has nothing to do with you- The white haired dodged Kagami's glare by looking away

\- I don't want you to stay behind because of me! –Kagami replied increasing the strength on his fist and closing the neck of the shirt a little more, making it difficult for the thinner boy to breathe.

\- Don't be… so self-centered- Mayuzumi replied clawing with both hands over Kagami's arm- It has nothing… to do with you-

\- THEN WHY? TELL ME WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? - When Mayuzumi noticed that Kagami's head was getting closer it was already too late. The harsh pain on his forehead as it clashed against Kagami's made him close his eyes for a second-

Kagami's grip got lose and he fell to the ground, stumbling without balance as the previous hit had left him dizzy.

\- Why? –The red haired asked once more-You got what everyone wants, and you won't take it? What's the meaning of that?

\- I don't care…- Mayuzumi replied trying to balance his own body- about that… I just want to enjoy playing basketball…

\- I don't get it!- Kagami shouted back- Isn't it on the court that you can enjoy basketball the most? Isn't it when you are playing against a powerful team that it all has sense? ISN'T IT BEING A REGULAR WHAT MAKES IT FUN?

\- You don't understand a thing- Mayuzumi replied, sobbing his hurt forehead with his left hand, his eyes looking at the sunset instead of returning Kagami's glare.

\- THAT'S RIGHT, I DON'T GET IT!- Kagami conceded, stepping forward once more- That's why I'm asking you to explain it to me!

\- I want to play for myself, not for the team- He retorted

\- Then do it! Win in the first group! Play for yourself!- He replied to his excuses

\- That's no good, Akashi won't let me- He tried again to ran away

\- Don't worry about that! Once you are on the court, you can do as you want!

It didn't mattered what excuse did he gave, Kagami always found the way of sending it back to him, and as the conversation kept on, he felt more and more cornered, trapped, attacked. His heartbeat raised and his mind couldn't settle, his thoughts became crazy and his feelings went out. His heart spoke before his mind, and he only noticed the words he had spoken when it was too late to stop them, and Kagami's eyes were wide open with surprise.

"If you aren't there it has no sense." Those were the words, said in a tone stronger than anything he had ever said before.

Were those his true feelings? It seemed like it. It felt like it. The strong heartbeat in his chest assured that he hadn't lied.

He only had one year to play. If going to the first group meant that he couldn't do it with the person he cared about, then it didn't had any sense.

\- You idiot! –Kagami punched him on the shoulder, not as strong as before. His cheeks slightly flustered and his lips making a soft smile- That's the most stupid reason I've heard.

\- Shut up- He mumbled, getting embarrassed of his own words.

\- Go to the first group- Kagami's voice sounded calmer and warmer than before, just as his hand placed over his back- and give your best to stay there. Because I'll give my best to get there too, so we can stand on the same court, together…

As those words ride the wind to a certain place far away from them, vanishing on the dark red sky above them, Mayuzumi dreamed for a second that the meaning on kagami's words was the one he wanted to hear, now that he had finally got to understand his own feelings. But as his eyes turned from the sky to the sunset colored hair of the boy that stood by his side, he noticed that it wasn't like that. Kagami's feelings were nothing but those of a strong friendship. And that was ok.

It hurt a bit, but it was ok.

\- Alright, then be sure to catch up soon- He said softly. Time was his fear, as his words attempted a joke.

\- Don't worry! It'll take me no time to get there- He laughed confidently, finally recovering the light in his eyes.

Those eyes were dull because of him. It sounded better than it actually was, but it wasn't a lie, and that was enough for the moment. Walking down the road, his forehead still hurting and his back still warm on the place Kagami had touched. His chest aching from a particular kind of pain.

It was ok.


	9. Choice

I tried to make this faster but well, I hardly made it on time. Next week college will hit me with everything it got, so I apologize if I can't get to this for two or three weeks. I'll give my best so it won't be that much, but I don't promise anything. I'm really glad you are enjoying this story, and I hope you like this chapter as well! Hugs to all the beautiful ppl that left some comments on the last chapters, it gave me strength to write this! Don't forget to comment your opinions on this too!

* * *

**Chapter eight: Choices**

Resting on his bed, he looked up the open window; the sky felt way higher and the shades of the clouds seemed darker on that lonely Saturday morning. The singing of the little birds stopping his joyful dance to rest on a branch right in front of his window to enjoy the warm sunrays, sounded obnoxious to him. Even when spring was finally showing its long awaited warmth and charm, everything seemed dull to his blank eyes. The light of love that had made everything prettier some days before had now extinguished, darkening even the most beautiful sight he could have ever desire.

A lot of feelings he hadn't thought could affect him were now sinking him in a whirlwind of confusion. The red eyes that he loved so much had no time to turn around to him, focused on an unapproachable objective that he could never defeat. Even so, defeating his opponent, the unbeatable emperor of Teikou and now of Rakuzan, was not only impossible for him but also useless for it wouldn't change Kagami's heart.

Moreover, he didn't felt any need of doing that, as he had never expected anyone to ever feel anything for him, accepting his destiny as a shadow which can't even be remembered for more than an ephemeral instant. Even before admitting the nature of his feelings, he had prepared to never have them reciprocated, so the pain and confusion didn't came from that. It came from the sole selfishness in which he had dumped all his other unobtainable desires for Kagami –those stupid desires of touching his soft lips and feeling the warmth of his skin against his own– it was one thing, both possible and close. It was the only thing he would aspire for, the only thing he would fight over and wouldn't give up under any circumstances. It was a desire that was deeply connected to the fact that he was already in third year, while his love was just a first year.

It was time.

He craved for time. Even if it was just a second, he wanted it. If he could spend every possible minute and second besides Kagami, enjoying his smile, his constant yells of excitement and anger, the warmth of his hands and the delicious food he made, then he didn't care if Kagami never loved him back. He would feel happier than any man on earth and could graduate without regrets.

And that's why he felt so concerned and even disturbed, looking at everything with haste, finding everything boring and stupid. Not even having enough strength to get up from his bed.

Because somehow he had ended up having to make a difficult choice, in which either of the choices brought a good end. Because his precious time would be jeopardized in whichever choice he made, he couldn't seem to find the bright side on anything anymore. And the most angering thing, was that for him the solution would have been as simple as staying besides Kagami, for he couldn't care less about the third or first group. From the start he had never cared much about all that competitiveness of winning, being in the first string, being a regular or anything. He just wanted to enjoy playing basketball, and as long as it was fun for him nothing else matter. More now that his heart was attached to the red eyes that stole his breath, he wanted to enjoy basketball by his side…

A simple decision had become a really difficult one… He didn't wanted Kagami to hate him.

He turned around on his bed, gazing at the electronic clock on his side-table… it was already noon. Turning once more he sank his face on the pillow. He missed Kagami. Even when he had seen him the day before, he already missed his voice and his face.

Being in love sucked.

Kagami better get to the first group fast, or he would have to beat him up for not keeping his promise…

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Being trapped inside his place on such a nice day was a crime, Kagami though, as the warm sunrays entering the window besides him, lighted the notebook he was writing over and falling over his skin, gave him a pleasant tingling sensation all over… It was a perfect day for playing street basketball, and there he was, studying Akashi's notebooks and transcribing everything into his own notebooks, in the hopes of remembering something when he finished.

Akashi's calligraphy was enviable. Prettier than the one that came out of the computer and easier to understand than the formless scrawls the teachers wrote on the blackboard. The things that had been so difficult to understand seemed a lot clearly as he read those notes and translated them to his own notebook, searching for unknown kanjis in a digital dictionary he had borrowed from a teacher.

However, resisting the temptation of playing outside was still very difficult. Even more when he hardly had the opportunity of actually playing, being on the third group, hardly touching a ball as all the training he had was focused in building up stamina…

Mayuzumi had it good, being able to enter the first group, probably even getting to be a regular… He could get in official matches against other schools too. He was so envious.

\- I wanna play basketball too! - He shouted in a vulgar English lifting both hands from the table and looking up at the ceiling, almost falling from his chair.

He wanted to get there as soon as possible, but the more he thought about it the farther everything looked… Playing basketball. Playing with Akashi…

He let both of his arms fall by his sides without strength, right after his head fell over the table. He was too tired of studying. He had never worked so hard in his whole life and his head felt like it could explode at any moment, his neck was full of knots and his back hurt. He was tired and overwhelmed… thinking so much about school was draining all his energy. He just wanted to play basketball, why did he had to study so hard?

After resting for a while, he opened his eyes slowly… He was resting over some papers. They were Akashi's notes… The red haired captain had wrote them in class, he had taken them home and studied with them. They smelled like him…

It was a good smell. The smell of a strength without parallel or comparison. But it was also a lonely smell. The image that popped inside his head as he sniffed the notes in front of him was the one of a wild wolf walking down his vast and desolated kingdom. He didn't understood why that image kept appearing as he sniffed the notes, but he did know that it was a delicious smell… He loved it, it was the type of smell he had been searching for his whole life.

If he could just play basketball with him… All the meaningless effort will be worthy.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Now he only had left one notebook. He should study but he had thoughtlessly lend all of his notes to the red haired, and was now staring at the sole notebook on his desk. He had thought about using the empty pages to solve the math exercises they had for the weekend but at the end he was unable to do it.

It was just as if he didn't wanted his journal to be tainted with anything but Kagami-related observations. And that both bothered and scared him.

At the end he took some white sheets of paper and started to write on them, leaving the closed notebook by his side. Spring was certainly there. The smell of wet grass and warm earth came to his room from his inner yard, just as the smell of sakura trees came some days before. At least it covered the smell of the permanent incense that always brought back the feeling of void inside his chest.

As the sun got down the white sheets eventually got filled with the exercises for Monday…

Crossing his arms over the table he rested his face over them, looking vaguely at the white wall before him. He wondered if Kagami would be able to write all the content of the notebooks and finish the homework by his own. Maybe, he thought, it would have been good to offer to explain him what he didn't understood… It had nothing to do with him wanting to spend time with Kagami, it was just the fact that he could study too like that and wouldn't be losing time like he was, staring at the wall.

Maybe he should read something… it was better than continue with those useless thoughts.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Sunday morning, nice weather and he was finally finishing to write the notes. If he did the homework on the afternoon it would be just right for Monday class. He had even though on the words he would use to thank Akashi for lending him all his notes. If he finished all of that he would be one step closer to play basketball again. Thinking about it that way, made easier to effort for it.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit, he got up from the desk and getting to the kitchen, made some coffee. He knew that if he went back to sleep, even for taking a nap, he wouldn't wake up until way later, and even though he wanted to procrastinate playing some basketball, the fact that teachers and directives were actually considering throwing him out of the school made him focus on his homework…

However, he couldn't get rid of the mental fatigue of trying to keep up with classes even when the level was almost impossible for him, being too tired to pay attention with the intensive muscle training they had in the third group. And it didn't seemed like he could get into the first group soon either… Even though he had promised to Mayuzumi that he would get there so they would play together, the more he thought about it, the more difficult it seemed.

Taking the cup filled with hot coffee in one hand, he walked like a zombie, opening the curtains just to find the infinite blue sky beyond the reflection of himself… He didn't looked good; too tired, too depressed. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be there, maybe there was another place where he could fit better… Maybe he should have entered that new school "Seirin" that was close to the apartment in Tokyo… It wouldn't be that hard and he could play basketball…

Play basketball…

The memory, which now seemed so distant, of Akashi's astonishing plays appeared in the back of his mind, quickly filling him for complete. He wanted to play once more, against him, with him, standing on the same court, receiving his passes, blocking his throws… He wanted to play with him. He wanted so badly to play with him.

\- Goddammit- He swore sitting hardly on the desk.

And immediately after a lot stronger swear filled not only his apartment, but probably the whole building, as the rushing movement had spilled the coffee on his hand all over Akashi's perfect notes. All over them. Not just over one notebook, but over every single one of them.

\- You can't be serious! -He complained running to the kitchen for a towel to clean the mess he had just made, trying to save the less affected notes.

Worst luck ever, he said to himself as he checked the damage. There was nothing to do. His own notes were somehow safe, but Akashi's notes were drench wet in black coffee and the letters were impossible to decipher, mixed in a whole dark stain…

It was bad… it was really bad.

Why had he even thought about drinking coffee near Akashi's notebooks? Was he an idiot? He, most likely, was an idiot. He could almost hear Mayuzumi's voice laughing over his stupid mistake…

Regretting the past wouldn't take him anywhere… He had to think in what to do from there on. It was 11 in the morning. He had homework left to do and he wasn't confident enough to think he would finish in one or two hours. But he couldn't just return the notebooks that Akashi had lend him with those stains. That would be the worst…

Biting strongly his lower lip, Kagami frowned…

He had to do something.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Akashi's eyes were, strange enough, focused in the screen of his phone. He had wasted and awful lot of time tailing the other first year around the school, time he could have inverted in upgrading his team and making better strategies. Even at the moment, he was wasting his weekend watching the photos of the sleeping Kagami he had took a while ago. He should erase them, as they only jammed the memory of his phone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, always staring endlessly at them when he tried to do so. Was Kagami doing alright, he asked himself as he finally closed the photo gallery without erasing not a single photo and turned to the weights in his room. At least he could do some physical training… And stop thinking about the fate of his notes… He just hoped Kagami hadn't dirtied them…

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

The unbearable high-pitched alarm set at 5 a.m. made the tiger jump from the soft bed into the ground, tired and bruised… It felt like he had just closed his eyes, but 4 hours had passed since he had tugged himself in bed.

He had somehow managed to finish the night before, and pack everything in his bag. Dragging his body around the place as he got ready for school, Kagami decided, as he noticed his own exhausted, not to make lunch… After all, he could always eat at the cafeteria.

As he tried to tie his necktie, his eyes went over the book that Mayuzumi had lend him. He haven't been able to read not even a page in the whole weekend, forgetting the existence of the book until the moment his eyes were captured by its color. There was nothing he could do anyway, as the situation was desperate, but he still felt like he needed to apologize with his senpai.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

Akashi frowned faintly, his hetero-chromic eyes lost in the blurred landscape behind the tarnished window of the car. The intense rain that fell on the outside brought down the temperature, turning earth into mud and streets into puddles. Thinking about it, the sun had disappeared at noon the day before, and according to the weather reports, it wouldn't do so until way later that week; just as if the world tried to go back to winter or jump forward to autumn.

He played a bit with his briefcase, passing his index finger along the seams until he finally decided to take the thin notebook that was hiding inside and take a look at it. There it was the observations he have done about Kagami to the moment, accompanied by his personal thoughts on the matter… Even when he found his own behavior illogical, Akashi had continued to write an extremely detailed journal about Kagami every day for already too long.

If Kagami had some kind of special talent, he could excuse his actions on that… but so far he hadn't seen anything like that on him, which made him wonder if he was losing his mind. He had thought of Kagami all weekend too… well, not **exactly about him**, more like, about his notebooks. He was worried about them, since he didn't wanted them to get any weird stain.

It was _only_ for the notebooks, he tried to convince himself as he read with a soft smile the entries of his journal.

_**The Emperor's watchdog**_

\- I'm really sorry!- Kagami was making a full 90 degrees bow, handing him over the same notebooks he had lend him on Friday… well, they looked _awfully_ similar but at the same time, they were slightly different. Kagami's apologetic expression must mean that they weren't the same- I was distracted and ended up throwing some coffee on your notes.

\- Coffee? -He asked frowning a bit. The notebooks on Kagami's hands didn't seemed to have any stains of coffee.

\- I'm really sorry- Kagami apologized again.

They were still in the hall and the other students were looking back at them with surprise and curiosity. Some of them were even betting if Kagami would kneel and make a full apologize or not.

Bothered by those looks, Akashi took the notebooks from Kagami's hands to check them, the tiger staying still in the same gesture of apologize, his head down and his hands over his thighs. He still didn't see the so named coffee stains.

He opened the first notebook and as soon as he did so he noticed what had happened.

That handwriting wasn't his own.

The notebook was certainly marked with the name "Akashi Seijuurou" and the distribution of the pages where roughly the same, but the calligraphy was completely different. It was an unpolished writing… a foreigner type of writing.

\- I re-wrote your notes… And tried to keep the same organization, but I couldn't make it exactly the same since the original got all messy. I'm really sorry- Taiga continued to apologize in a trembling voice, unusually formal (using really bad the formal expressions too, as he was probably not used to them)

\- Did you took your own notes? -Akashi asked back lifting one eyebrow.

\- Ah, yeah…I mean, yes. Thank you very much- he replied confused by the lack of anger in Akashi's voice, still unable to lift his face.

\- And the homework for today? –He asked once more.

\- Y-yes…- He replied once more.

Akashi stayed silent after that.

The notebooks he had on his hands seemed like his own but were completely different. They felt different. They had blurred parts as it had been wrote in just one night, and the calligraphy was hardly better from that of a child. But it was consistent. There was a lot of words, difficult kanji, tables and graphics; it was a very good copy of his own work. And it had been all done in one night. It was frankly surprising that the last parts weren't all shaky and unintelligible, but exactly as the first parts. It must have taken a lot of effort.

Kagami's fingers, which he tried to hide, were hurt, filled with small bandages and dark ink. His clothes were a mess and from what he had seen before he hide his face by bowing so much, he had dark circles under his eyes and was a pale.

He had worked until exhaustion on re-writing his notes for him.

Those notes that felt a bit warmer than his own and smelled just a bit like dandelions, just like the memories he had of his mother.

Why did his chest throb? Why did he blushed? Why did he felt so happy, hugging those notes tightly against his chest? Why did he thought them as a treasure? He didn't knew the answer to any of those questions…

Biting his lower lip to try to change the stupid smile his lips had formed, Akashi rounded Kagami and walked to the classroom, calling him with a dominating tone.

\- We are going to get late for class- He said, and the red haired, waving his tail like a dog, rushed behind him, staying some steps behind him.

Wondering what kind of face was Kagami doing, Akashi turned just a little bit to the side, finding the answer to his question in a wide, dazzling smile that forced him to look away, in order to hide the blush in his cheeks. What was that strange feeling that remembered him of his childhood? He wondered as he walked faster, hearing the steps that followed his rhythm from behind.

Was that a way of happiness, so far unknown for him?


	10. A light warmer than the sun

Here I am! Faster than I thought and just because I'm avoiding my responsibilities by sinking in mayukaga, I mean akakaga... or something. Just noticed there is other ppl shipping mayukaga, who would have thought? I thought I was the only weird one (laughs)

**Update:** An edited version because last one had lots of mistakes. Btw~ I read you are all shipping MayuKaga now and are sad because he won't get Kagami. I really don't know yet how to solve this problem, since I want both Mayuzumi and Akashi to get Kagami. So difficult. So I was wondering, what would you think of seeing the end split in two different possibilities, a "MayuKaga side" and an "AkaKaga" side? Or maybe should I try to make an OT3? Or change the whole theme of the fic and turn it to MayuKaga? If you have any ideas I'd be really happy to hear them. I won't stop you any longer, please continue to read.

* * *

**Chapter nine: A light warmer than the sun**

The names of the first string players were decided faster than expected. Maybe because Akashi already had the team he wanted, or maybe because he really didn't thought anyone in the third or second string could become stronger enough to be of any help in the Inter-high.

Kagami's name was, of course, not included in the list. From the immense group of third and second string members, only Mayuzumi had passed to the first string.

After the list was made public, almost all the members that were still in the third group and a big part of the second group abandoned. The training was too hard to not even being considered of any value, and since the first exams were happening at the same time, the decision of leaving become even easier for them.

Even with that, at the end of the week there was still a big group practicing in the gym with the aim of getting to the first group for the Winter Cup, or maybe the year after that. Most of the third years had renounced.

It was a lonely week for Kagami, and a hard week for Mayuzumi, who could not even clench his fist to vent his anger, frustration and loneliness, at the unfavorable results.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Mayuzumi's face hadn't changed, but the aura that surrounded him was more than enough to understand just how angry he was. He was like that since the list had been announced and he hadn't stopped being angry not even for a second. His inexpressive face made his looks even scarier, making the few people that noticed him, run away as fast as possible. It might as well be the emotion he had showed with more clarity since ever; no one could be fooled by his death eyes, they all understood pretty well that he was raging at the whole world.

He desired to kick Kagami for not fulfilling his promise, he felt the regret of getting to the first string even when he never wanted to, and he embraced death wishes for the captain that had made the definitive list way too soon.

Crossing his arms over his desk he buried his face on them, trying to think in something different but unable to actually do it, getting more and more convinced that falling in love was the unhappiest thing that could have ever happened to him.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

\- Taiga- the voice of Akashi calling his name took Kagami for surprise.

He hadn't expected anyone to stay behind until so late, and the fact that it was the captain only made it more shocking. The ball he was holding slipped and fell to the ground, as his red eyes looked at Akashi. The bright reddish light of sunset fell around him leaving a pitch dark shadow, so long that it caressed Kagami's feet.

\- Akashi? What are you doing here? -He replied, too shocked to be as formal as he tried to be in the presence of the small redhead, and the piercing stare of those hetero-chromic eyes made him notice his mistake- I mean… c-captain what…?

\- No need to rephrase that- Akashi stopped his stuttering, advancing two steps in his natural calm but imposing pace- Why are you still here? The club activities finished a while ago.

\- Ah, I just…- Kagami jolted, not knowing how to reply without getting scolded.

\- Speak up- the captain advanced a bit more.

\- … I asked the senpai to let me stay a bit longer in exchange of cleaning up the gym- He finally replied.

\- I see- Akashi lifted his head a little bit in order to keep eye contact with the tiger- Why to stay behind even agreeing to clean when you could go back with everyone? Moreover, when you most certainly need to study.

\- I-I passed last week exams…- He stuttered what was supposed to be a strong comeback but that ended up sounding like a weak excuse.

\- I know- Akashi narrowed his beautiful eyes as he spoke- And I also know it only prevented your expelling, not resolving the problems of your grades. You hardly passed those exams.

Wait… did those words mean Akashi had been paying attention to him? Before he could stop it, his lips parted in a lovely smile that surprised the smaller boy.

\- What are you smiling for? This is serious- Frowning, Akashi insisted in a more severe tone.

\- S-sorry, it wasn't like that… I just… I'm happy that you worry about me-

Akashi couldn't reply to those words as fast as he would have wanted. They were so sincere, so straightforward, and moreover, so true. And more important even, that was the smile that Kagami only gave to him, that smile that made him feel more special than anyone in the world and that filled his chest with a warm feeling of happiness.

\- We are in the same class, it's impossible to ignore all the comments teachers make about your grades- As soon as he found an excuse he said it.

\- T-that's right… Sorry for saying something strange- Kagami's smile got smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared leaving Akashi with an incomprehensible soreness close to his heart.

\- You haven't answered my question yet- He remembered, making the tiger jump back a little

\- I… I just wanted to practice more -He dodged Akashi's gaze by staring at the floor, scratching his neck with his right hand.

\- Do you think it was unfair to be left in the third group?- Kagami widened his eyes at those words, turning just a bit to scrutinize Akashi's expression

\- I don't… I need to be stronger- He replied clenching his fists. He did felt mortified of staying behind, but he wasn't as stupid to blame Akashi or Mayuzumi of his own weakness.

\- Why don't you just give up?- Akashi lifted the ball that Kagami led fall a moment ago, making it spin on the tip of his index finger –Maybe you just don't have what's needed for this sport.

His words weren't meant to break him. It was a simple question that asked for an even simpler answer, some words that could corroborate the reason of Akashi's interest in him.

\- Because I love basket. Even more than before now that I've found awesome players like you- Kagami's eyes, far from showing the despair he expected, shined with a particular type of light. The light that had managed to get through Akashi's defenses- I just really wanna play with you again!

Akashi could literally feel his face warming up at those words. He quickly turned his back to Kagami, hiding his face so the redhead couldn't see his embarrassed expression.

\- Well, Taiga Kagami. If that's what you want I'll give you another chance- He spoke as calmly as the strong heartbeats in his chest allowed him to- I believe you've been informed of the practice match the third group is going to have in two weeks from now. If you can show your possible value as part of the first string there, you might get there for the summer season…

\- ...W-what? -

It was difficult to think that those words were meant for him, but since there was no one else in the gym, they _had_ to be for him. They even had his name included. He was getting another chance of going to the first group, of fulfilling his promise of joining Mayuzumi. Even when the official list was already announced and with that his chance were supposed to disappear. But why? Why was Akashi giving him another chance?

\- Besides being stupid, are you deaf? -Akashi insulted him, more to get rid of his own embarrassment than for actually hurting him.

\- I-I'm NOT- Kagami raised his voice with anger at the comment, before lowering it again to add- I just… why?

\- The coach said I need to add another person, even though I said it wasn't necessary- It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly true either –Don't think too much about it. If I see anyone more useful I'll chose that person over you.

\- Thanks!- Kagami said, turning around to get in front of him and bowing in a whole 90 degrees angle say- I really appreciate this!

Akashi couldn't say anything to that, feeling awkward by the open gratefulness of the stupid freshman in front of him. It wasn't like he was doing it based on feelings only, he tried to convince himself. He wasn't biased; it was just because Kagami looked like he could be of help for the team.

It had nothing to do with the warm feeling he got when talking with him or reading the notes he had wrote, he repeated trying to convince himself.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

\- Isn't it great? - Kagami's smile pained him more than anything.

The news the redhead was telling him were actually worth of praise and celebration, for he also wanted to spend more time besides the tiger, and it was the perfect chance for them to be together in the first group. He should be happy.

But it hurt. And that beautiful smile that took his breath away was the only thing to blame for his pain. Because that lovely expression, the most beautiful of all the faces Kagami made, was never for him. It was a smile for Akashi and only for him.

\- That's great- He finally managed to say, hiding behind his blank expression the soreness of his heart.

\- I know, right? -Kagami's smile changed to his normal, charming but not as perfect, usual smile.

\- You'll be able to play in the first string…- Looking back at his book, Mayuzumi tried to avoid involving too much into the conversation they were having.

\- Yeah! We are going to play matches together! -Kagami smiled fantasizing about the possibilities that the new chance gave him.

\- Great- Mayuzumi looked down. He couldn't concentrate in the letters before him, but he didn't wanted to hear Kagami's words either.

\- And we can practice together- He couldn't get excited over those statements. The feelings of Kagami were different from his own; they weren't love but friendship. The words wrote in his book didn't entered his mind, his eyes re-read endlessly the same two sentences but nothing came in. He wanted to turn the page but he didn't even knew what he was reading, his fingers moved along the page edge over and over again…

\- Just try not to get in my way- He teased in his usual tone of voice.

He wasn't prepared for all those feelings; he didn't knew how to deal with them. Since he had never felt like that before, he didn't knew the way of controlling the whirlwind of emotion that menaced to sink him. He had felt glad, frustrated, confused, angered, jealous, mortified, excited and sad, everything in an insignificant span of time… And it hurt.

Why was loving so hard?

\- Like I would- Kagami laughed softly. His voice was so pretty… When did he even started thinking that way?

It hurt…

\- Ah- The small sound that left his mouth came from the pain in his finger. He had cut it with the edge of the page.

\- Did you cut your finger?- Kagami leaned forward to see- How unusual of you-

\- Its nothing- He said moving away, but the cut, made by the repeated and even insisting movement of his fingers against the page was bigger than a normal paper cut, and some drops of blood fell as he tried to put it behind his back.

\- Hey, that looks bad- Kagami insisted pulling Mayuzumi's hand closer to him, in order to watch it better- How did you managed to cut yourself so badly with just paper?

\- Like I'd know…- He retorted, trying to pull his hand away the grip of Kagami's warm hand.

\- It's still dripping blood… It's gonna stain everything-

\- I say it's nothing… just let me go-

Without listening to his words, as self-centered as always, Kagami leaned forward, trapping his finger with his warm mouth. His soft lips tightly closed below the cut and the warm tongue cleaning the wound with slow movements to prevent hurting him more.

Mayuzumi's pain and confusion disappeared at once, being overwritten by an immense pleasure and an even greater bliss. The feeling of that warm mouth over his finger added to the face of the redhead that looked directly at him, was overwhelming. He wasn't sure if he was blushing, but his heart was beating too fast for his own good.

\- What are you doing? -He raised his voice imperceptibly, trying to pull his hand back, but Kagami's hands wouldn't let him.

\- It's gonna hurt if you pull out like that- Kagami talked as he continued to lick the blood on his finger. Those erotic words that he could only hear with a double sense were gathering the blood in a very inconvenient place.

\- Just, stop it! It's disgusting- Even in his unexpressive voice, those words sounded harsh.

Kagami widened his eyes and opening his mouth, released Mayuzumi's finger. He seemed more surprise than affected, his red eyes looking for an answer on the blank stare of the older boy.

\- Disgusting? Isn't this what people normally do? -Kagami asked without understanding- Or maybe in Japan they don't?

\- What? -He asked back, unable to follow Kagami's train of thought.

\- Back in America Alex always licked my wounds like that. Because saliva helps disinfecting and healing small wounds- He explained softly pointing his own tongue, slightly tainted with Mayuzumi's blood.

\- T-that's stupid. What if you got sick doing that? -He snapped, still surprised by the familiarity in which Kagami talked about it.

\- I never thought about that- He leaned his face to a side, still confused by Mayuzumi's reaction- I'm sorry, I didn't knew it bothered you…

He wanted to say that it didn't, but that would lead to places he didn't wanted to go… Not yet, maybe not ever.

\- Just, don't do it again- He replied softly and Kagami promised with a soft smile to never do it again.

And Mayuzumi felt a bit disappointed by it.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

The week that followed that, was a small hell for Kagami, since he didn't even had time to rest. When he wasn't studying he was practicing, trying to find a way of proving his value as a member of the team. He didn't knew what to focus on, for he was failing in a lot of aspects and didn't had enough time for everything; he needed to master something useful.

He ran in the morning, did the usual training on the third group and then stayed behind to play a bit by himself. Defense, attack, stamina, technique. There were lots of things he still needed, but just playing against the boys in the third group didn't helped. Only the occasional sight of the first string practice helped him realize how far behind he was from the level they had. He still needed so much more.

When the first week ended, every inch of Kagami's body hurt and he was too tired to move from his bed. His brain was overflowing numbers he couldn't understand and kanji that looked too alike to be legal. Thinking about that, he haven't been able to read the last book borrowed from Mayuzumi in a while…

Gathering the remaining energy on his right hand, he reached out at the little table where Mayuzumi's book rested and getting a hold of it, brought it to his pillow, putting it in front of his sleepy red eyes, hoping to understand something.

It was useless, he was too tired to understand all those damn scribbles… Why did Japanese had to be so damn difficult?

His eyes closed and his face fell into the book. He was too tired to move away, just resting over the soft pages. They had Mayuzumi's scent.

It was a scent difficult to capture, just like his owner, and for a moment, when they met for the first time, Kagami had thought Mayuzumi didn't had a smell at all. But he was wrong. It was faint and didn't had any peculiarity that would immediately bring memories or images to it, like Akashi's smell, but it existed, and it wasn't like any other smell.

He could find him anywhere because he had already captured that scent so particular of him…

The image that came to his mind when he smelled the pages, was of a peaceful river. A deep river that at first looked completely calm, reflecting whatever tried to look into it like a mirror, but full of dangerous turns and with a passionate flow deep inside. And that could be associated with Mayuzumi's changes. He wasn't bright enough to notice them, but he had felt them. He felt that something was different in the way those grey eyes looked at him…

He couldn't point what was it, but he knew it was something important.

The ringing of his own cellphone made him jump startled, getting away from the images of the river to get back to real life. If it was his father and it was something important, not answering could mean the same thing as death. Without even looking at the screen, he put the phone at his ear.

\- Hello- He yawned his answer, waiting for the scold of his father.

\- Kagami?- His eyes widened once more to the mumble on the other side of the phone

\- Mayuzumi-senpai? -He asked, trying to remember in which moment they had exchanged phone numbers- What's up?

\- Do you…- Mayuzumi voice stopped. It was already hard to understand him when he talked in such a low tone of voice, so he wasn't sure if he had just talked in a smaller tone or actually stopped. Not until he spoke again -Do you have any plans for this weekend?

\- Eh, I just have to study… why?- He asked back, rubbing his eyes with his free hand

\- I… wondered- The monotone in Mayuzumi's voice was making him feel sleepy again- If you would like to meet?

\- Sure- He replied without giving it much thought, hardly conscious as sleep was taking him down again

\- Really? Is tomorrow ok?

\- Sure…-

\- Then, do you know how to get to Nagaoka Koen? -Mayuzumi's voice made him want to sleep so badly… maybe because he didn't changed his tone or volume.

\- No…- He yawned again.

\- I'll send you the route later-

\- Ok… I'll… wait-

\- Are you sleepy?- His eyes closed, and the image of Mayuzumi came with his voice, looking down at him with those unmovable grey eyes

\- Yeah…

\- I see. Sorry for calling so late- He could see Mayuzumi sitting by his side as the words came to him from the phone…

\- Don't mind…- Even talking was becoming so difficult…

\- Have a nice sleep-

\- You too…- he could almost swear he had heard the sound of a good night kiss on the other side of the phone before dozing off… But then again, it might only be his imagination.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Only when he woke up the next morning, he was able to confirm that the sudden midnight call was real. The message with the route to Nagaoka Koen had already been sent by the grey haired, with the times of the trains he must took and the names of the stations he should remember. Punctuality in Japan's trains was really convenient, Kagami thought as he checked the hour. He had enough time to make some lunches before going.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Following the route, Kagami was able to get safely to the park that Mayuzumi had invited him to. It was astonishingly wide, with earth roads around trees and an amazing central square, full of people. Trusting more on his sense of smell that on his eyes, Kagami found Mayuzumi sitting on a bench waiting for him.

It was the first time they met out of classes, and the first time Kagami had ever seen him with casual clothes. They were unexpectedly well selected and suited him very nicely, black t-shirt, white jacket and grey pants.

\- Hi- He said. It felt different and somehow exciting; meeting him in other place than the rooftop or the school gym.

\- Hi- Mayuzumi replied with the same word, getting up from the bench and looking up at him.

\- I got here before time… how long had you been waiting? -He asked bluntly and Mayuzumi just drove his eyes away from him.

\- Just a while ago- He mumbled as he started to walk to some place, being followed closely by the redhead

\- I didn't knew this park… it's really amazing- Kagami tried to find another topic of conversation as the one before has just died.

\- I figured that much- the silver hair of the boy fell over his face, hiding the small taints of expression that usually would help Kagami understand, even by a little bit, how he felt or what he meant- And you actually said that yesterday. Were you too sleepy to remember?

\- Shaddup!- He barked back, frowning strongly- I was just… making conversation

\- Then you could talk about the book you borrowed…-

\- I… I'm sorry, I haven't read…-

\- I see- Mayuzumi was really difficult to read, even more when he intentionally evaded Kagami's scrutinizing gaze- Have you found a way of getting to the first group yet?

The hard question came without any preparation, falling over Kagami like a rock. What could he answer when he was still as lost as the first day of the promised two weeks?

\- I-I'm not sure…- He tried to fool him but Mayuzumi's eyes were sharper than his own.

\- Idiot, there's only one week left, you know? -Even though his expression was the same, Kagami could totally see the sassiness on that reply.

\- I know! But I just don't know what to do!- He yelled back- I can only do my best.

\- Idiot! That's why you are an idiot- Mayuzumi stopped and turned around, forcing Kagami to make a sudden stop in order to not crash with him

\- You don't have to say it twice!- He complained pouting just a little

\- I have to, because you are an idiot- He repeated hitting him with just one finger

\- Well the ones that say someone is stupid are more stupid-

\- And what are you? A kindergarten boy? -He joked a bit, opening his bag to take out a ball for playing.

Just then, Kagami realized the place they had got to, was a basketball court, half of it still empty, for most of the children were focused in some baseball game on the other side of the park.

\- Leave you bag. I'll join your training for a while -He said, dribbling just a bit around his body and between his legs, as warm up.

\- Thank you! -Kagami's joyful face was the only thing Mayuzumi needed. Just being able to spend time like that was enough. Being in the same group once more should be even better, and just the thought of that gave him motivation to help him out even on his free days.

\- Well, let's play a quick one on one. Then we'll look over the things you fail at. I just hope it doesn't take us all day- He teased as usual.

\- I'M NOT THAT BAD! -He yelled, leaving his bags on a side before rushing to Mayuzumi side.

\- Yes you are-

\- Bring it on! I'll defeat you! -The red haired laughed a bit, focusing in the ball like a dog on a stick.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

It was really late. They had monopolized the court for so many hours most of the people that wanted to play had given up and gone. They even forgot to eat, too focused in the heat of the game and the shared wish of getting Kagami into the first string to actually care about that.

They only stopped when they were too tired to even move, drenched in sweat and trembling in fatigue. Dragging their feet to a side, they finally let the other boys play and recovered their stuff.

\- I have lunch- Kagami stated, breathing hardly- Want some?

\- Sure- Mayuzumi replied, receiving the lunch box filled with Kagami's delicious handmade food. The smell gave him appetite enough to empty the whole box in an instant, just like Kagami with his own. It was undoubtedly the best food in the whole wide world

\- Ahhh, so good- The red haired said, closing the box and stretching back.

\- So, you need to focus in your defense. You're really failing there- Mayuzumi stated- Even more than in your attack, and that's a lot to say.

\- I have a good attack!

\- Dunking every single time is not a good attack –The white haired looked at him with a mix of pity and futility.

\- Don't give me that look! -Kagami retorted frowning like a mad dog.

\- Just, practice more your defense –The boy repeated, drinking the miso soup that Kagami had brought in a thermo.

\- Right, right…- Kagami shrugged and drank his share of miso soup.

His lips placed on the exact same spot where Mayuzumi had put his own a moment before. Probably Kagami didn't even noticed, but the white haired couldn't help but stare at those lovely lips, which he had discovered in the paper cut incident, were as soft as they seemed.

An indirect kiss, he thought before shaking his head. He wasn't a primary school boy to get worked over by such stupid things…

\- Thank you- Kagami muttered at the exact moment he was trying to get his eyes away from him, dragging his stare back to those smiling lips and shining red eyes- Today was really fun…

\- You're so spoiled…- The white haired looked away as fast as he could.

He was too bright for his eyes to stand the direct sight of him for too long. He was like the sun, and he loved that. He was even warmer than the distant sun of spring.

Once more, love seemed like a beautiful thing.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

The so long awaited match had already started, and it didn't looked good to him. Even though he had worked so much, his team was losing. Even when he was clearly better than the rest of his own team, and was able to stand a direct game with their opponents, the gap between their teams wasn't getting smaller.

And it wasn't only because of the lazy plays of his teammates. It was also his fault, as he had made a lot of stupid mistakes in the first quart of the game, too nervous by Akashi's intense stare and Mayuzumi's angry glare to move properly… By the second quart he was a lot better, but the mistakes he did before had let a gap too wide to close in a sole quarter.

When the middle time came, they were still ten points below the other team, and that because they had really made their best effort. Akashi sighed to that painful game that wasn't doing anything but prove that Kagami wasn't ready to be in the first string. Already thinking about going back, Akashi got up from his sit and walked out of the grades.

\- Aren't you gonna watch tiger boy to the end, Sei-chan? -the motherly (or maybe sisterly) voice of Reo made him stop halfway.

\- Tiger boy? -He asked lifting one eyebrow, eyes fixed on the black locks of hair that fell over Reo's face.

\- Should I have said, _your lovely_ tiger boy?- He smiled softly, clearly teasing him

\- I thought I'd already cleared this misunderstanding. I don't _like_ him- Akashi retorted faster than usually, making even more obvious the nature of his weakness to the perceptive second year.

\- Yeah, right. And then why are you in such a lame game?- He asked playing with his longer locks, making him shiver a bit- By the way, tiger boy is looking at you. He must be wanting to tell you something~

Akashi turned as soon as he heard those words, his eyes meeting with Kagami's red orbs, for Reo was saying the truth.

\- Such a fast reaction, how lovely- Reo teased him a bit more. He certainly didn't knew the word "limit"- Come on, you have to talk to him, go, go, go.

Just like a dominant older sister, Reo pushed the small redhead down the stairs and then left happily, making really hard for him to just walk away as Kagami waved to him before running to his side.

\- Akashi-kun! You really _are _here! -He smiled as greeting when he was close enough to talk.

\- I'm regretting it already- He replied harshly- You haven't done anything worthy.

\- Don't worry! I will show you a play that would make you acknowledge me! A play worthy of being a player under the command of you as a captain!

\- I'm not _worried_, and you are losing- Akashi spoke before Kagami could say even one word more, stopping him in the act. After a small pause he completed his sentence- Are you enjoying the fact of losing even know?

\- Well, it's harder than I thought, but it's also really _fun_! -Kagami answered to the question with a soft smile.

\- Defeat is the same as being denied- Akashi frowned a bit, talking more than he probably should, but being unable to stop his words- How can you smile like that? If you don't win you won't be on the first team.

\- That's not a problem. I'll win! -Kagami's confidence shined almost as brightly as his smile. He seemed like the kind of guy you could rely on in the hardest moments…

\- Then show me how you win-

And as if Kagami's words were an oracle of the future, he won. His team somehow got together in the last quart, when they were still 6 points behind, allowing him to break through the defense with his natural aggressiveness and score in the most flashy ways possible, almost always with a strong dunk. They ended up winning for only two points, but it was still a winning. And more important… that last dunk that decided everything, let Akashi notice pretty clearly the one ability that could make Kagami turn into a great weapon, even more than his charisma.

He wasn't good enough to be in the first team yet, Akashi thought, but he could easily get there before the year ended.

\- Haha, Sei-chan you are smiling a lot~- Reo chuckled pinching his right cheek.

\- Stop it- He slapped Reo's hand softly, moving it away from his face- I'm not smiling

\- Yes you are~ Are you glad because tiger boy won?- He chuckled a bit more-

\- I said is not that-

\- Such a tsundere…

\- I'm not tsundere

\- Look at you being tsundere- The black haired continued.

Sighing as he couldn't win against Reo, Akashi looked again at Kagami's smiling face. He would make him a great player, not because he wanted to spend more time with him, just because he could then use it in his already excellent team…

Just because… he could be strong. Not because he could be the light he had always needed.


	11. Jealousy

First of all, I'm sorry for the late update. I should have write this earlier but... gomxkagami stood in my way. However I finally got to this, so I'll be happy if you like it! Things started to move! I'm hoping you all enjoy the route I decided to took!

* * *

**Chapter ten: Jealousy**

First hour, classes were about to start, the bell had already rang and the students had rushed inside the classrooms; Kagami got stopped in the middle of the almost deserted hallway as he rushed to get on time, by a small redhead with hetero-chromic eyes.

\- C-captain? -He asked when he noticed the boy wouldn't let him pass- Is something wrong?

\- Why do you think I didn't allowed you to get to the first string even after that match? –The boy asked without hesitation, making him retreat one step. What was it? Why was he asking something like that which such an unappropriated timing? After a silence the boy started to talk again- Aren't you going to reply?

\- It's because…I-I'm weak, right?- He stuttered his answer, a bit worried by the possibility of being found and reprehended by a teacher if he stayed like that in the hallway

\- Do you really think so? –Akashi however, didn't seemed to worry or even care about that, only having eyes for him and ears for his words. It was a strange sensation, being the center of attention of someone he had desperately tried to be noticed by- Or are you only saying what you think I would like to hear.

\- I'm… I won, but I had to struggle a lot- He replied looking to the ground, both because of the shame of his own weakness and for the embarrassment of being glared like that- Mayuzumi-senpai have told me about my weaknesses too, so it's not like I'm not conscious of them.

As soon as the name of the white haired appeared in Kagami's voice, Akashi frowned. Just a bit, but he did. His lips also seemed thinner and whiter as he bit hard on them. A vague unsettlement inside his body made him act like that. It was that name. Even though it shouldn't bother him to hear the name of a teammate, when Kagami said it he couldn't prevent himself from feeling like that.

\- So, are you going to give up? –He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his words sounding hard as he couldn't contain the inexplicable anger inside him.

\- I'm not! -The tiger replied immediately, jolting him- I'm no good, I have a lot of fails and weaknesses, but, but that's no reason to give up! I tried to give up before because it was boring… but now that I've found you… this team, I can't. I can't simple give up to something so fun!

Akashi's eyes widened to the direct and simple reply of the boy, to those wild red eyes filled with determination. It was almost as he was shining. But it must be only the sun that getting out of the mountains had finally got to the hallway… It must be it.

\- Going to continue in the third group for the rest of your high-school life then?

\- T-that's…- Kagami dodged his gaze looking out the window.

\- How much are you willing to do in order to become strong?-

\- Eh? -Kagami turned around just in time to see a small notebook in Akashi's hand, being handed over to him- What…? I-I mean, whatever is necessary!

\- So "whatever" -Akashi smiled- Come on, this notebook is for you. If you are willing to do "whatever", then you might as well do as I say…

Kagami received the notebook not understanding very well what he meant with those words. Only when he opened it and found a very specific training routine written in Akashi's beautiful handwriting he understood what it meant.

\- I-Is this for me?- He asked with the brightest smile Akashi has ever seen on him, the dog tail waving behind him practically visible- Did Akashi-kun did this just for me?

\- Don't exaggerate- The boy replied looking away as the light that Kagami gave off was too strong to look directly at it without feeling his heart rushing like crazy- It just seemed like your normal training wasn't helping you strength your good points…

\- Do I have good points? -Kagami smiled even more than before.

\- Who knows? I'm not so sure now –He grinned, trying to recover his usual composure, before turning his back on him to get into the classroom- You can decided not to use it, not that it would help you do something different from it…

\- Akashi-kun- Kagami called him from behind, making him turn around in order to see him- Thank you! I'll make sure to follow it!

Akashi's mouth opened just a bit, like his eyes. The beating of his heart got so strong and so fast, for a second he wasn't able to hear anything but it's galloping inside his chest. His face was getting warm (and probably red) and he couldn't think clearly.

What could he do if anyone heard his heart beating like that? He wondered as he rushed back to his sit, being followed right after by Kagami.

His heart wouldn't calm down.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

\- Isn't that great? -Kagami asked as he had finished telling Mayuzumi the story of why he had a new notebook.

\- Sure… amazing- The boy replied sarcastically, waving his left hand around as his blank eyes read the words on the book he had on his right one.

\- Don't make a fool of me! -The redhead barked making the white haired drop his book to cover his ears- Were you even listening?

\- Oh yeah, I was hearing all the exciting boy-meets-training story, it took my breath away… I think I'm going to faint- He joked looking to a side- However, can I eat now?

\- You really only care for the food- The redhead pouted a bit, handing over the lunchbox- So cold not even caring about someone else's feelings… You don't even notice.

\- AH? -Mayuzumi replied with his usual monotone, eyes cold serious fixed over him- Who's the one that doesn't notice? Who's the one that doesn't care for someone else's feelings?

\- W-what? -Kagami asked, feeling the fear of being glared like that- What's going on? Did I did something to make you angry?

Mayuzumi's gesture softened, evading Kagami's inquisitive gaze he opened the box and started to eat. Even when he thought he had accepted he had no chances and decided he wouldn't ask for nothing more than friendship, he was getting all worked up by some innocent words. Acting like a child out of jealousy. So immature.

\- It's nothing –He finally said, trying to let his own attack of rage behind and make Kagami forget about it, munching over the delicious food.

\- It didn't seemed like nothing –Kagami said once more, getting closer to him, his red eyes fixed over his face- are you sick or something?

Being so close, looking at him like that. Kagami wasn't fair… he was just stupid. Why was he so condemnably BLUNT and fucking STUPID?! Mayuzumi was starting to regret (once more) falling in love with such an airhead… And he was somehow understanding why people say the first love is the worst one.

\- I said is nothing…- He replied calming as much as he could.

Kagami stared at him for a while longer before returning to his place and getting his own lunchbox. The silence of the rooftop, sometimes broken by the screams of the groups that played softball or soccer on the ground was somewhat disturbing. The tension as they were both angry and confused made even the sound of their munching feel heavy and hard to stand…

Mayuzumi lifted his eyes from the lunchbox to the sunny sky and then he turned around just enough to see Kagami's face as he ate… Filling his cheeks like a hamster… Like always… He felt the impulse of chuckling but he contained it like all the emotions he had. The wind felt good on his skin, the soft breezes moving their hair around. Kagami seemed bothered by it, trying to keep his long bangs in place with his hands… Mayuzumi's chest felt tight.

\- Hey…- He asked making those red orbs forget about the moving bangs and look at him- What do you think…is the best way for stop loving someone?

Even behind his mask of indifference and emotionless, Kagami could get a glimpse of a lonely, sad light shining deep inside those eyes that were always dark and blank. And as he saw it, he felt his own chest getting thigh, his heart hurting just a bit… Mayuzumi's lips had a mild curve that make it looks as if he were smiling at him…

\- Eh? –Kagami couldn't help asking back. He couldn't understand the sudden question, nor find a solution for it, his mind going blind as even the screams of the people seemed to disappear, leaving only the soft howling of the wind around them- Do you… wanna stop loving someone?

His voice sounded strangely far away, as if he wasn't his. Or as if he was in free-fall from a plane and the wind took it far away from him before he could hear it… He was trembling but he didn't knew why, he could only see Mayuzumi, sitting before him, so close and at the same time so far, with that expression so small but so rich that made him feel like he was breaking something…

\- Maybe- Mayuzumi replied, that faint smile staying on his lips as his eyes, glaring at him, seemed to peek inside his soul for the answer he wasn't able to give- So, what do you think?

\- I don't… know- He replied and once more his chest hurt. He was going to add that he hadn't been in love but he couldn't say it…

\- So you don't know either… -Mayuzumi looked so sad his own heart started to crumble- That's troubling…

\- Is it… necessary that you stop loving her? –Kagami replied softly.

\- … I'm not corresponded- He replied without changing his expression- So, tell me. How can I do to stop myself from feeling this?

Kagami didn't had an answer. Mayuzumi didn't had one either. If he had one, things would have been easier, he thought as he looked at Kagami's troubled face. He was being unfair by asking something so difficult out of nowhere. But Kagami had been unfair before by not noticing… Was that even a proper excuse?

\- Sorry, never mind- Mayuzumi finished his lunch and leaving the box on the ground, took his book and got up- I'll figure out myself…

\- Senpai…- Kagami tried to stop him but it was already too late and the door closed behind him.

Looking down at the empty lunchbox by his side he wondered by did his heart hurt so much.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Running 3 kilometers every morning with four 2 kilograms weights.

It was written on the notebook so Kagami, naturally did it. He used to do it in America but he had stopped as soon as he got into Rakuzan, because he wasn't good organizing his scarce time. However, Akashi had written the hours for the training program, organizing his whole life with perfect order in a really nice schedule. It gave him enough time for everything and was really detailed. It even had recommendations on his food choices, which made him easier to decide what to cook or buy each day.

As he ran in the darkness of the dawn, the cold wind hitting his face and some drops of sweat dripping by his face, he remembered what felt to have no worries. He liked that feeling. It was liberating. He didn't needed to think about school, he didn't needed to think about Mayuzumi's lonely face or Akashi's sulking face… He didn't needed to think about anything but the sight besides him.

He liked that feeling of running away from his troubles.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

His body hurt. He had to follow the third group training and add Akashi's special training to that. On top he had to make homework, cook and clean… He had cramps every now and then because of that and more than sleeping he fell unconscious. However, he was grateful with Akashi for making such a program for him… it was all so clear and it seemed to work. He was stupid so he couldn't understand why he must do some of the exercises, but even so, he felt excited when he did something he didn't knew. It felt as if he was climbing a mountain by the right path.

And so, when lunch time came he rushed to Akashi's desk before he could even get up, leaving a lunchbox over the table.

\- What's the meaning of this, Taiga? -Akashi asked looking up at him.

\- I-I-I… I wanted to thank you- The tiger stuttered until he was able to say what he wanted- For the program, and for giving me a chance… So I made you lunch

\- I'm not so desperate I would accept your food. I was not expecting anything from you, I simply did it for my own convenience- He replied getting up

\- Please. I might be inept in basketball and studying, but I have some confidence in my cooking. Can you please accept it? -He asked once more, bowing a bit.

Akashi seemed though, but in reality he was dying of both embarrassment and happiness. Getting to eat Kagami's homemade food, always praised by Mayuzumi. And not just a part of the other's lunch, but one made for himself. He felt like dancing in the wind even when he acted like that…

\- Alright, if you insist so much- He accepted the box- Well sit…

\- W-what? -Kagami asked as he was preparing to go to the rooftop right after- Why?

\- Aren't you going to eat with me? –The captain asked back and the redhead could only sit by his side and eat – Isn't this to thank me?

\- Ah…Yes…-

Kagami smiled a bit troubled. He didn't hated the idea, by the contrary, he was really happy at the opportunity, since he had wanted for so long to talk a bit more with the captain. He should be happy. But at the same time he felt a weird loneliness as he knew he wouldn't be able to see Mayuzumi that day.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Reo stabbed his food, clearly bothered as his eyes couldn't find Akashi. He was going to ask him about Kagami, and enjoy his cute blushing and denying, but now that he wasn't nowhere to be seen his plan was ruined. He didn't liked that not even one bit. It wasn't fair than the first time he wanted to act like cupid, life wouldn't help him out.

\- Enough!- He said hitting the table with both hands. He had already finished lunch (way faster than usual) and had also decided what to do. He was going to search for Akashi.

Leaving the tray on the pile, he rushed out of the cafeteria and passing by the hallway, turned around to get into the first year's classrooms. He could also search in the rooftop in case the redhead was stalking his beloved once more, but he felt like the reason might be different. To be completely honest, he was a bit worried about Akashi. Because for strong he seemed, there were times when his eyes trembled with such a strong loneliness he couldn't think about it being nothing but a child in need of protection. Was he crying somewhere? Was he needing his help?

Rushing a bit more, Reo got to Akashi's classroom and peeking from the window, searched for the boy. His eyes easily got the sight of both of them, eating happily together and making small talk.

A smile trembled in his lips. He had thought he needed some help but maybe it wasn't necessary that he stepped in. Things were going pretty nice without him messing around. It was a bit lonely not being needed, but Akashi's happy expression was enough to make him forgive it.

Just as he was looking, he heard some steps getting closer and without thinking, maybe because he felt a bit guilty by spying on them, he rushed to the next corner in order to hide. However, he would have never expected that the person getting closer was, from every other possible person, the new member of the first string…

"What's _he_ doing here?" He glanced at him from his corner, puzzled by the presence of a third year there.

And he became even more surprised when he saw him getting all worked up over the sight of the two boys eating and running away.

"What's his problem?" He wondered for a moment before remembering that he was the one by Kagami side at all times… Was it possible that _he…_?

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Halfway through the lunch hour Mayuzumi realized Kagami wasn't going to appear. He might be sick, tired, studying or whatever. The fact was that he wasn't going…

He checked his phone, hoping to find an unnoticed message or call from the redhead but there was nothing. Did he forget about him? Like the rest of the people he had ever talked to? Or was it because of the question he had made him before?

The warm sun felt awfully distant and the wind only bothered him. It had only passed a day since he had seen him for the last time and he already missed him so much he felt like his whole body was being crushed by an unthinkable weight…

There was nothing he could do… He couldn't even stop loving him.

He should go get something to eat… he really should but he didn't felt like it. He even got up with that intention, but stopped right away, opening the book he was reading. Turning to a side, resting both arms over the low railing that separated him from a free-fall and hunching a bit, he opened the book and started to read.

A really dramatic fight scene was just starting, and he thought reading it might help him forget about his loneliness even for a bit. Sink in his books and forget about the rest like he used to do before Kagami showed up.

"Getting up once more the boy stared into the abyss dark eyes of his opponent, knuckles turned into blood and trembling body scarcely standing.

'Surrender! It's impossible to do any more' The guy cracked a laugh with the gesture of a demon as he went closer to the defeated hero.

'It's not impossible. And even if it is, I'm gonna change it! I'll make it possible, because I want her smile more than anyo-"

Closing the book once more, he regretted the idea of picking it up from the bookstore just because it was cheap. But it wasn't the fault of the book. Because it didn't mattered which book he read, every single love confession seemed closer to him than anything. And now he wasn't able to escape from his reality not even reading,

Shushing his own thought he walked down the stairs and to the cafeteria, turning around in a really unnecessary trip around the first year's classrooms with the hope of finding Kagami running late…

However his hope turned to despair as he heard Kagami's voice and searching for its owner, found the scene of the two redhead's eating together… Kagami's homemade lunch. The privilege he thought was always going to be his, now being shared to the captain he envied so much…

He didn't stayed long, turning around to escape from the awful reality. Walking fast, he could feel his own face changing a bit… he was frowning, he was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists… He was reacting to it, he was getting full of anger and jealousy and envy and hate, and he would have wanted to punch something or scream or fight… Or at least do something.

Because he haven't done anything to keep Kagami by his side. Thinking that it was best, that he didn't had a chance. He had no right to be angry when he hadn't try to do anything to stop it… Kagami was smiling by Akashi's side… But he didn't seemed as happy as he usually looked when talking about him. He stopped in that exact place, his eyes looking to somewhere and at the same time to nowhere. It made him wonder if it was really ok to surrender before even trying, to forget his happiness without knowing if he could achieve it…

Was Kagami's smile when he talked about Akashi one of love? If it was, then why had he trembled like that when he asked him how to stop loving someone? The hope he had struggled so much to reject was appearing once more. What if? The simple sound of those two words made him feel nauseous as it sounded so much like a boy-meets-girl novel. But, for Kagami, he felt like he wanted to be a bit corny, a bit cheesy, a bit stupid and irrational and delusional. And believe in happy endings and what ifs. Just, what if Kagami didn't actually loved Akashi? What if his expressions were pure admiration? What if he was destroying his own chance by closing himself?

It sounded stupid. His own thought made him feel angry and embarrassed and bothered, but he couldn't stop them, because his love was like that; stupidly direct and so embarrassing he could die from it. And if he couldn't refrain himself from loving Kagami, then he might as well fall head first into the craziness of trying to be loved back.

Because he desired his smile more than anything. He wanted to be the one to make him smile. He couldn't know if he was suited for it, but he could try. And if he did, and failed, maybe the heart broken directly by Kagami would be easier to pick up than a heart closed on itself…

He was already too deep to try to get out. At least he could try.

\- Don't sing victory so soon, midget captain-


	12. Cheering

I was having troubles thinking about the next chapter so I challenged it when it least expected it (?) and I ended up having a new chapter this soon! Praise me! Love me! Worship me! Ok, maybe not (if you want to I won't be the one to stop you tho). So, here you have. I liked it, and I hope you all like it too.

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Cheering**

He opened the door of the rooftop, a bit dizzy by the effort of running all the way up, even when he was already training so hard, his body hurt at every joint and muscle with the smallest movement. Panting a bit, he rubbed his eyes when his sight got blurry and searched for Mayuzumi.

The third year boy was sitting in his usual spot, grey eyes focused on the book on his hand.

\- Mayuzumi!...senpai- He added a bit after, still panting and the white haired lifted his eyes from the book

\- You're late, idiot- The boy nagged him throwing him a notebook to the head.

\- Sorry… I rushed…- He explained getting his breath back with some difficulty.

\- Weren't you going to eat with the all mighty midget? -He replied with a question, his face as emotionless as usual.

Kagami pouted falling more than sitting, and taking out the lunch boxes.

\- I already apologized for that- He commented tossing the box to his senpai.

\- Well, because of you I starved- He replied opening the box with not very good dissimulated excitement, putting a lot of the food in his mouth before talking again- I thought I was going to die-

\- Stop using the same fucking excuse! -Kagami buffed starting his own lunch.

The day after eating with Akashi, Kagami had gone to the rooftop just to find Mayuzumi wasn't there… After waiting for a while he had rushed down and ended up finding him in the line of the cafeteria.

\- What are you doing here? -He had asked holding Mayuzumi's arm and looking puzzled at him- I have your lunch right here.

\- Oh, do you? I mean, I was _starving_ yesterday so I thought it would be better to take my lunch fast- He had replied a bit angry.

\- Don't sulk over that! I had to cook this so you better fucking eat it- He had shouted handing the box over- Get out of the line and lets go to eat somewhere else…

After struggling a bit, the white haired had finally followed him to some table, eating his homemade food while sulking in silence.

\- If you hate it that much I won't do any more for you- He had spitted after a bit, angered by Mayuzumi's expression of anger- It'll be easier for me th-…

\- No way- Mayuzumi had interrupted him with a killer expression- You made me starve yesterday, now you have to pay up feeding me for the rest of the year.

\- Ha? What kind of logic is that?- Kagami had yelled back hitting the table with his open hand.

\- My logic –Mayuzumi had replied leaning his face to a side- Now be a cute kouhai and obey

\- Don't you fucking dare! -Kagami had shouted back.

However, it ended up just like before, with Kagami promising to cook the lunch for him. And so, today, after finishing some schoolwork he must deliver before the next hour, he had rushed all the way over to the rooftop were he now rested besides Mayuzumi.

The wind was strong again, moving the pages on the book Mayuzumi held to a point it seemed almost impossible to read, and playing around with those long white bangs around… Kagami stared until Mayuzumi returned the stare making him notice what he had done, and half panicked half embarrassed had turned his eyes back to the front. And then, when the sensation of being looked at disappeared he stared once more at the white haired. He didn't exactly wanted to stare as much, but he kept remembering about that day and those words that made him feel like he was falling deep into the sky:

_"__What do you think…is the best way for stop loving someone?"_

Was Mayuzumi still pondering about the answer to that question? Or had he somehow solved it? The thought of it made Kagami notice how little he knew about Mayuzumi or vice versa. They were friends, or at least he considered they were, but they hardly talked about the past, about their troubles or about anything that didn't had to do with basket and school. And if Mayuzumi hadn't asked that he would have never know he was in love. Even if he was getting good at reading his facial expression he still didn't knew him. And it must be the same thing the other way around.

The best proof of that was how difficult it was for him to ask about it.

"Did you found out the solution?" or "Have you told her yet?" or "Were you rejected already?" were all questions he couldn't say out-loud. Because it didn't mattered how close they were at that exact moment, they weren't close enough.

\- Hey -Mayuzumi called him, and just then he realized he had been staring at him the whole time. Blushing a bit, he jumped back

\- W-what? -He asked, hoping the answer wasn't a "why are you looking me so much?"

\- Are you going to come…to the match? –Mayuzumi asked, grey eyes strangely serious, as if he was reuniting his courage to ask that.

\- What match? –Kagami queried unable to understand the meaning of that.

\- So idiot… Do you hear anything that's not related to you or that midget? -The boy asked frowning just a bit, and Kagami wondered once more why he had started calling Akashi "midget" lately when he used to call him "captain" or "Akashi-kun" before.

\- Rude! I do put attention in class! –Kagami roared back, not even grasping the full meaning of Mayuzumi's words.

\- Idiot! That just proves my point! I'm not talking about class- The boy seemed so done with him as he spoke- I mean, you know the preliminary of the Inter-High already started, right?

Kagami opened his mouth in a vague expression of "I remembered hearing something like that a while ago" ad Mayuzumi could do nothing but face-palming himself.

\- Well, it started. Out team already won the first matches, and next Sunday there's going to be another one- He explained as calm as he could- And, it's going to be my first official match… I'm going to be playing from the second quarter…

Kagami's red eyes widened at the news. For a second it was difficult even for himself to tell if he was getting frustrated for not being able to be in that match or if he was happy for his friend… Still, his face decided for him before he could made up his mind and a smile appeared to greet Mayuzumi.

\- That's great! -He said patting the strong shoulder of the boy- Goddammit, I wanna play too! Ahh, I need to train more! This week-end is going to be full of muscle traini-

\- Listen to what people say, you jerk!- Mayuzumi lifted his voice more than usual making him stop in the act and with the mouth still open, wait for the rest of Mayuzumi's words- I want you to come to the match. I know it's selfish and even insensitive from me to ask you to go when you can't play yet… Bu-but... But I would really like that you go to cheer me…the team, up.

\- Haha, it's only that? -Kagami laughed relieved. For a moment he had thought the white haired was angry at him, but it didn't even had to do with that- If you want me to go of course I will! Don't have to make such a scary face for something so simple.

\- It's not simple… -Mayuzumi replied staring at the floor, the white bangs covering his eyes –It's important… for me. I really _want you_ to come to the match.

Kagami couldn't understand why, but the same feeling of falling in the wind without parachute he had felt before spread through his chest. It felt thigh and it hurt a bit.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

The match started with the bank players from Rakuzan. It seemed like, as in the other games, they were confident in the absoluteness of their triumph. Akashi wasn't even there, and the members of the other team felt as intimidated as underestimated, getting all worked up. They tried to get a bunch of points to prove Rakuzan wrong, but the team of unknown players that stood on the court were more than enough to seal them up.

For Kagami, seeing a match like that, in which the results were already clear (and Akashi wasn't even playing) wasn't exciting at all. He even wondered why was there so much people watching. More than that, there was a really big squad of cheerleaders from their school, both girls and boys that chanted and shouted some rhymes, dressed in the colors of their school and with an enormous flag. Was there any need of cheering a team that was already winning? Kagami didn't understood that. Was it maybe just to show off? Most likely.

Maybe he should have gone to a smaller school… Maybe it would be more exciting if he were in a recently opened school or something like that. It would be really romantic too. Like one of those visual novels Mayuzumi lend him or one of those movies for kids. Sitting on a side, he watched how the team of his school easily erased the team in front of them.

Would it be more exciting to watch if a Miracle was playing?

Nah.

Kagami knew that he wasn't bored only because of the difference in power, but because he wasn't playing. He was the type that couldn't get excited when standing out of the court. He would probably be jumping and dancing around if he was down there, even if the opponents were weak. He had maybe made a mistake by entering such a strong school. If it was for enjoying the game, it would have been better going to a little school where he could be a regular even in first year. He shook his head. That was stupid. He had made a good decision, because he had met Akashi and Mayuzumi. He was slowly becoming stronger…

The first quart was over and as soon as the second one started, Mayuzumi entered the court dressed in the team uniform. Kagami felt a weird shock in his chest, probably occasioned by the conflicting feelings of happiness and regret he had. And it was that same weird sensation which made him got up from the chair and start cheering out loud. For the team, for Rakuzan, for the absolute victory… For Mayuzumi.

If at least he could stand there… By his side; receive his passes, follow his faints, guard him when he tried to shoot and shoot when he guarded. How nice would that be? He breathe hardly and his heart raised to the simple idea of that… Playing basket in the court would be so much better… But he could only raise his voice, and shout his name, and cheer with every taken point. To a point in which the cheering squad by his side invited him to get in the group and even lend him a happi with the colors and emblem of the team.

He accepted not very happy and continued to cheer from there.

Middle time started and taking his bag, he rushed down, forgetting to give back the borrowed happi, knowing that the break wasn't long.

\- Mayuzumi! ...senpai! –He called out from the hallway just before the white haired got inside the locker room, making him turn away.

\- Kagami? -He asked a bit confused, walking out of the line to meet him – What are you doing here?

\- You told me to come, asshole! -Kagami shouted sending a punch to his head that was easily dodged – Don't you dare telling me you forgot!

\- No, I know… I saw you cheering me… the team- He corrected himself –And you even have that happi on-

\- Ah, shit! I forgot to return it – He said looking down at himself- Well, I'll go up again either way so it doesn't matter… Hey, wait a fuCKING MOMENT, don't try to evade this!

\- I said I know – Mayuzumi prepared to evade another punch if necessary as he explained himself – I just don't understand why did you came all the way down here-

\- To give you this – Kagami opened his bag and took out a small box wrapped up in a clear blue furoshiki

\- What? – Mayuzumi received the box holding it from the knot of the furoshiki, still confused by the whole thing – What's this?

\- Honey lemons – Kagami replied – They are good for training breaks… So I thought it would be good to eat them in the intermediate of a match too.

Mayuzumi was looking down, the white bangs dripping sweat covering his face, making impossible for Kagami to see his expression. Not that with that emotionless guy it would change anything.

\- Just… eat the fuckers- He said when the silence of Mayuzumi's lack of response was too long – When the match finish you can give the box back to me…

\- Are you going to wait to the end of the match? – Mayuzumi finally asked

\- Is that what you question?! Of course, I already came and I don't have that many boxes, I can't let you keep it until God knows when - He replied getting angrier.

\- Can we go home together? – Mayuzumi asked again, still looking down.

\- Ah? We don't live close…- He retorted quite confused by the petition.

\- It can be only half of the way – The boy replied and Kagami found himself failing to understand why he sounded so desperate.

\- Ok, ok, we'll go back together, jeez, you are so weird – He finally accepted scratching his nape and looking to another way, before turning away to go back to the bleachers- See you later, moron…

\- Kagami- Mayuzumi called with a soft voice making him turn around to hear whatever he wanted to say, just to find the most expressive smile he had ever seen on him directed to him. It was still so small and so mild it might pass unnoticed by the rest of the world, a smile that was in a lot of senses, only for Kagami – Thank you…

Widening his red eyes with the surprise and blushing until his face looked more like tomato than anything else, Kagami turned around and ran away, as fast as his legs allowed him too, as much as his lungs permitted without bursting. Until the fast beating of his heart could be blamed to the rushing of his body as well as the red tone of his face.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

When Mayuzumi entered the locker room, later than the rest, holding a box in his hands, Reo noticed something was wrong. He might not know or understand Mayuzumi's expressions as much as Kagami, but he didn't failed to notice that he was different from before. And his woman's intuition told him it was because he was crazy in love and happy too.

When Mayuzumi started to eat with delight the honey lemons inside the plastic box he didn't had before, Reo understood that it was a present for the person he loved. Whoever that person was. He was already inside the locker room when Mayuzumi was called out, so he hadn't seen the responsible of giving that to him…

\- Hum, that looks tasty – He said standing behind Mayuzumi – Can I get some too?

\- Get lost – Mayuzumi replied without thinking twice, making him bit his lower lip a bit bothered.

\- Don't be like that _senpai_. I have some too – He said taking his own honey lemons out – You can have one of mine if you want.

\- If you have your own don't fuck around – Again those fucking irritating answers that made him want to slap him.

\- I just want to taste them…- He had started with the simple desire of teasing him out a bit and try to find a different expression on his face, but now he really wanted to bother him as much as possible – Or is your girlfriend so jealous she won't let anyone else eat those?

\- Maybe she is – That was it. Losing his self-restrain he decided to give the hit back.

\- Oh, I didn't knew Kagami-chan was the jealous type – He was just guessing. After seeing Mayuzumi's reaction the other day and getting to know by Akashi (and a lot of insisting) that Kagami was good at cooking, he thought it might as well be it. If it wasn't Mayuzumi would just let it off with another sassy comeback.

\- …If you knew then why to ask? – If it wasn't by the long silence before the question, he would have thought he was wrong.

\- Oh, nothing. I just thought about telling Sei-chan about it – He grinned quite darkly, enjoying the darkening in Mayuzumi's blank eyes to that expression.

So it was just as he had thought. Mayuzumi was really in love with Kagami and saw Akashi as his rival. Smiling a bit he apologized for bothering him while he ate and got away before the white haired attempted to rip his head off. Now, from his point of view Mayuzumi was no match for Akashi, and Kagami would most likely fall for the later in no time. Nevertheless, if Akashi continued acting like he did (as a stupid that wouldn't even admit his own feelings), Mayuzumi could took some advantage. And since Kagami seemed like a total airhead, once he had fallen for someone, there was probably no way of making him change his mind.

Therefore, for Akashi's happiness (and for the sake of Reo's ego), he needed to push him a bit. Just from thinking a bit, he could say that if Akashi courted Kagami, or at least admitted his feeling for him, they would most likely end up together.

He wouldn't let Mayuzumi take away Akashi's chance of escaping his loneliness.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

\- It was really good -Mayuzumi returned the box to Kagami as soon as he saw the redhead who waited outside the small stadium for him.

\- Of course. I did it –Kagami smirked back, putting the box inside his bag- So, let's go back.

\- I was thinking…- Mayuzumi stopped him before he had walked much – If you would eat lunch with me… In some place close to here.

\- Eh? Why? – Kagami turned around to see him, lifting one eyebrow a bit confused

\- There's no one at my place today –the white haired started, his heart on his hand as he spoke –So even if I go back, I'll have to make lunch on my own. So I was thinking in eating out… Maybe you… can join me?

\- Then let's go to Maji Burger – Kagami smiled back without giving it much thought. After all he didn't wanted to cook his lunch either – I saw one in my way here earlier.

Mayuzumi on the other side was jumping of happiness below his usual inexpressive face. To think he would be able to spend some more time with his beloved one. Maybe he really had a chance.

Kagami on his side was happy too. And it wasn't just because he was getting some Maji Burger. He had finally heard a bit about Mayuzumi's life. Even if it was something as little as to know that his family wasn't there to make him lunch, it felt like an enormous step. As if they had got a bit closer.

Walking side by side, they made some small talk, fighting a bit as they always did. Unaware of the pair of black eyes that watched over them.


	13. Study session

Here I am! With another chapter! Really fast again! I just feel like I need a reason to keep moving forward so I keep writing whenever I feel like I shouldn't, and so, my depression is giving his story wings and fucking propellers to get out of fucking space. I'm going to up an extra later today or maybe tomorrow, is gonna a bit nsfw-ish so be careful with it! And enjoy the new chap. :D don't forget to leave more awesomely cute comments.

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Study session**

"How things ended this way?" Kagami asked to himself the most cliché question that everyone always asked in moments like that.

Sitting in the middle of Akashi's living room, he felt overweighed by the tension between Mayuzumi who was sitting on his right side and Akashi that was sitting right before him. Not only the day was ending without him having trained, but the information he must be memorizing wouldn't get in his head as he was too worried about the two boys and the possibility of them fighting _again_. If he had known that it would be so exhausting he would have rejected the invitation.

_The wirepuller_

\- Sei-chan, I have an idea –Reo popped out of nowhere just to tell him those words which he actually didn't cared much about.

\- Is that so? –He wondered frowning a bit as he read the information about the teams they were about to deal with.

\- So cold~ Come on, get a bit warmer! –He started to joke a bit- It's about your tiger boy!

Akashi almost choke on his own saliva to that mention. The last time Reo had talked about him (the day before) it was to tell him that he had gone to the practice match he hadn't gone to, and just to cheer for Mayuzumi. He still wasn't sure why it bothered him so much to know that Kagami had made honey lemons for his senpai, but it was true that he could hardly concentrate in the things he had to do because of it. And know Reo came again to tell him another things about that annoying tiger that kept making him feel weird stuff.

\- You should be his tutor for finals! -Reo explained clapping at his own idea.

\- No way. I have my own finals to concern about –Akashi's gesture got a bit harder - I have no time to lose in the likes of him.

\- Tsundere~ -Reo laughed just a bit at Akashi's lovely reaction before attacking back- But you know, if you help him study, you can make him go to your place-

\- Why would I make him irrupt in my place? Your mind is an incomprehensible place for me- He asked back, sincerely confused by those words-

\- You really can't tell? –Reo asked back surprised- So Sei-chan is a virgin…

\- Ehhh? What are you talking about? How does that turned into this? –Akashi asked back, turning red from the embarrassment, even though his usually cold expression tried to cover it up.

\- Be-cau-se, you two would be _all alone_, right? And in _your _place – Reo smiled in a kind of pervert way making Akashi startle a bit, finally understanding what Reo was trying to say – Wouldn't that be an excellent chance for you with Tiger Boy? You could things like that, or that other…

As Reo talked, he moved his hands, acting now a handjob then a blowjob and even a bit of "the real stuff", to which Akashi could to nothing but watch in a mixture of horror, confusion and embarrassment.

\- W-why would I do that with him? –He asked in the tone of someone that's been offended and Reo could do nothing but laugh a bit.

\- You like him~ He probably likes you too, and it feels gooood. I can guarantee that –He replied playing with his long black hair and Akashi felt a pressure of savage beast he had never felt from him.

\- I _don't like him_. And I won't do _any of that_ with him- Akashi finally calmed down, and brushing his hair back with his fingers returned to the notebook he had to read- End of the discussion-

\- Aahhh, so boring – Reo complained crossing his arms over the back of the chair and placing his face over them, the black curls falling all over his pretty face as he sulked a bit- Just so you know, senpai is being serious with tiger boy. If you don't do it, he might as well do it… Take him to his place to teach him, _a lot of different things_.

Akashi didn't moved, but the small trembling in his fingers, was enough to know he had heard and understood perfectly Reo's words. Akashi might not be honest with his feelings, but at least he was honest with his jealousy, Reo thought, and that made him adorably easy to motivate.

_The proposition_

It was the week next to Mayuzumi's first official match. Akashi had walked to his side, and just when he thought he would say something about his training, he asked him if his studies were going alright.

\- Eh, no… I mean, there are tons of things I don't get – He had replied, harshly sincere – I might not pass the exams for the semester.

\- That is something I cannot allow – Akashi had countered with his usual dominance making him wonder what was he planning – I believe you have been informed about Rakuzan's training camp.

\- Yeah, I mean… Yes, I've been- He tried to formalize a bit his speaking – I believe is the week right after exams.

\- Exactly. Is the same week as exams retrials – That sole sentence was enough to make Kagami understand the direction of the conversation – I already have some expectation on you, and this training camp might be what you lack before being able to stand a chance. If you sincerely ambition to be in the first string, getting good grades must be your priority.

It didn't mattered if Akashi put it that way, it was still impossible for him to get good grades by his own. That was what Kagami thought, gulping as he didn't knew what the captain would do if he contradicted him.

\- That is why, I've resolved to guide your studies next Sunday – Akashi's words hit like cold water as they were completely unexpected.

\- For real? – Kagami asked back, hunching a bit, staring at those hetero-chromic eyes that didn't wavered at all.

\- I've said so – Akashi lifted one eyebrow – So I expect you in the station close to my place at 10 in the morning.

For the expression on that girly black haired senpai that stood a bit away from them, clearly watching over the whole thing, Kagami thought he must have something to do with the whole thing. After all, being invited and helped like that by Akashi seemed like a pretty bad trap.

_Third party gets involved_

And so he asked for Mayuzumi's advice about it.

With this blank eyes looking more like deep pits of pure darkness, Mayuzumi started by offering his own help until noticing that Akashi would take retaliation if Kagami simple didn't showed up, he insisted in tagging along.

_Which leads to…_

And so the awaited Sunday all three of them ended up meeting in the station close to Akashi's house.

\- I don't recall having invited you, Chihiro – Akashi glared at the intruder with the intention of either making him go away or killing him.

\- I'm really sorry! – Kagami jumped when he noticed Mayuzumi was ready to fight back – I told him about it and he insisted in coming. I told him it was alright since I thought it would be better to have someone who has already seen the topics before…

\- Exactly- Mayuzumi gloated in Kagami's words.

\- Should I take it as a declaration of your distrust in my capacities? – Ignoring the white haired, Akashi directed his question directly to Kagami.

\- Eh?! It's not it! I'm just stupid, so I don't understand things fast. I didn't wanted to bother you too much, so you can study too – Kagami tried to fix the situation but both Akashi's and Mayuzumi's faces told him he hadn't done a good work.

After two or three killer attempts from Akashi to Mayuzumi, which the white haired senpai successfully evaded thanks to Kagami's intervention, the shorter redhead gave up on luring Mayuzumi away. One way or the other, they ended up going to Akashi's place, all three of them.

It was a surprisingly big house, that seemed quite old but pretty conserved, with big gardens and long hallways. They were even some domestics that greeted them as "friend of the young master" with gave a slight sensation of entering a yakuza place.

Sitting in the middle of the enormous living room, where a seemingly expensive table stood, they had started to study. Starting by some specific questions, they discovered that Kagami was lacking even the basics and ended up explaining him from step one how to do everything. However, things didn't went as smoothly when they started to fight over who could teach him better and tried to give him completely different methods to resolve the same things, until he was so confused he tried to run away.

\- Young master, I brought some tea and snacks for the young guests- An old woman said bringing a silver tray with a teapot, cups and manjuu stuffed with anko, just in the moment Akashi was about to jump over his senpai.

\- Thanks- He replied calming down.

The woman served the tea with ceremonial elegance, leaving the bow with the manjuu in the middle of the table and bowing slowly before going. Making a silent truce, both Mayuzumi and Akashi started to drink the tea, followed by a somehow nervous Kagami who didn't even wanted to imagine what they were thinking.

\- This tea is really nice – He said, attempting to clear up the tension, but the boys kept glaring at each other.

\- That's to be expected. Is nothing _you_ could buy- Akashi replied looking directly at Mayuzumi, and Kagami could do nothing but smile.

\- You know, the best things can't be bought with money – Mayuzumi replied with his usual blankness, still looking at Akashi –like love…

\- Oh, so you think you _have it_? – Akashi replied back.

Why were they still fighting? Kagami couldn't find the answer, nor could he find a way of calming them down. Sighing he gave up on trying to calm them down and taking the beautiful red chopsticks the domestic had left by his side, he took a manjuu. It was delicious and the flavor went perfectly with the green tea he was drinking. He wanted to say how delicious it was but he thought it would only make them fight again so he just kept enjoying it in silence.

The two boys followed him and taking their own chopsticks, started to eat the manjuu too. Munching it, they seemed to finally calm down a bit, making him feel somehow relieved. If he could keep them in silence, maybe, and just maybe, they wouldn't fight over stupid things anymore…

However, as everything in life, the green tea and manjuu wasn't infinite.

Kagami took the last sip of green tea and gave himself for satisfied, gazing at the two boys that were still eating. They still had some tea and there was still one manjuu left on the bowl.

Akashi reached out, but right before he could get it, Mayuzumi moved his chopsticks forward. Rushing over, Akashi held the small white ball in his chopsticks, releasing it as Mayuzumi hit them with his own chopsticks. The small ball feel again in the ball and both boys stood, leaning over the bowl as if getting closer to it would increase their opportunities of getting the manjuu.

\- I won't give it to you – Mayuzumi notified him with his usual calm voice, as his chopsticks kept getting in Akashi's way everything he tried to get the white prize

\- You won't have it – Akashi frowned, breaking through Mayuzumi's defense and holding the little ball thigh.

\- Oh, _I will_ –Mayuzumi replied holding it too and pulling it to his side.

\- It prefers me – Akashi spitted out, pulling it to its side.

\- You can't tell. It likes me too – Mayuzumi replied pulling it too.

\- It'll be happier to be _eaten_ by me – The redhead bickered moving it down so it would fell back in the bowl, where both of them attacked again.

\- It might be happier to be with **me** – the silver haired leaned a bit forward

\- I'm better suited for it than you – The redhead replied pressing the manjuu down in order to keep Mayuzumi from getting it.

\- Keep saying that midget – Mayuzumi pushed the chopsticks of Akashi away, trying to get the already bruised and deformed manjuu. The insult made those hetero-chromic eyes sparkle as they hide some murderous intent.

\- Who are you calling midget, you mediocre third year? – The insults were getting stronger and Kagami kept wondering why were they fighting like that over a piece of candy? – You wouldn't even be in the first string if it wasn't for me.

\- Too scared of me winning, so you are going to send me back? – Mayuzumi smirked mildly – That would be _really bad_… Me being back _there…_

\- Don't get too cocky – The redhead frowned, getting the manjuu after hitting Mayuzumi's chopsticks away – I'll be the last winner.

\- Not so fast – Mayuzumi attempted one last attack and the manjuu fell once more, but before they could take it back, Kagami had already reached out and grasping it with his chopsticks, made it disappear inside his mouth.

Both stayed there frozen by Kagami's intervention, unable to react until Kagami ending it up asked for tea and they both offered their own in a disturbing chorus.

\- I'll go to the kitchen for some water – Kagami finally said – Just try not to fight over stupid stuff when I'm gone.

With those words he ran away from the weird guys that fought over a piece of manjuu as if it was a girl. Following directions from one of the domestics, Kagami got to the kitchen and borrowing a glass, he served some water from the sink and drank it. If he would have known it would be so fucking tiring and weird he wouldn't have accepted. If they would at least teach him properly.

On his way back, after having washed the glass and all, slightly lost by the enormity of the place, he ended up in a dark room. Noticing right away it was the wrong room he walked out, but the smell of incense made him turn around intrigued. In the darkness of the room he could see to red lights, from the burning incense, standing to both sides of a small black box. There was a photo with black ribbons and some white flowers. It seemed like a familiar altar. There was none in America so it took him a bit to understand what it was.

As his eyes got used to the darkness he could see the face of a beautiful redhead woman in the picture. She had a sweet resemblance with Akashi.

The sound of steps going closer made Kagami close the door and rush back to the room where the two boys were probably fighting as they waited for him. Why must they get along so badly? They didn't hated each other that much before.

\- You're late, moron – Mayuzumi insulted him as soon as he got to the right place.

\- I got lost, ok? – He replied in a yell.

\- We already decided in which order to tutor you so we both have enough time for our own homework – Akashi explained pretty calmly. Was it possible that they had got along better when he was away?

The messy room, the bruises in their faces and what seemed to be some dice showed him that he was wrong. How in hell had they decided what to do? It seemed dangerous to ask, so he accepted their tutoring without wondering about anything else. As soon as he wasn't stuffed with lots of different explanations, he discovered they were both actually pretty good explaining.

The time finally started to seem well spent as he got to understand most of the things they were saying.

As he wrote down the formulas Akashi had just explained, he gazed at Mayuzumi, who giving the back at them as if he couldn't stand seeing them, seemed to be reading a history book quite lazily. The frame of his back seemed wider with the casual blue shirt he was wearing, as well as the black pants seemed to make his waist look better. It was a weird sight, when he was so used to see him in either the school or the club uniform. His white haired had grown longer and fell over his nape and hand, getting tangled in his fingers. It was such a pretty color, Kagami thought before being brought back to his studies by a hit with a ruler right on his head and Akashi's soft imposing voice.

Then, when he tried to make the grammatical exercises of the book that Mayuzumi was explaining to him, he couldn't avoid gazing at the redhead that, sitting as straight as if he was making some calligraphy, made his own homework. As serious and direct as always, his eyes only searching for perfection as his pen moved over the white paper. It explained why his calligraphy was so pretty and easy to understand. It was also interesting to see him in that dark blue yukata with fireflies design, the flaps opening a bit as if they wanted to let his white chest visible and the sleeves tied behind his back so they wouldn't bother his writing. The Japanese clothes really suited him, just as much as that clearly Japanese house. Mayuzumi then pulled his ear, punishing him for not paying attention with those cold hands that made him shiver.

When the sun disappeared, he had already studied half of the things he needed for the last exams, and they both agreed to help him with the rest in the next days if he wanted.

It didn't went as bad, Kagami thought as he said goodbye to Akashi in the station and entered the train along with Mayuzumi. The white haired falling asleep right away, as he was probably way more tired than himself. He had fought a lot with Akashi after all.

Kagami looked out the window the darkened Kyoto with the golden lights of the small houses down the line and the red light of Kyoto tower far away. He still couldn't get why had they fought so much, but he felt like knowing would do nothing good. Mayuzumi fell over his shoulder, fast asleep.

It didn't bothered having him resting over him so he just let him stay there.

He wondered if they would tell him the reason of their anger eventually.

_Maybe that really is…_

As Akashi looked into the darkness of the night path in the end of which Kagami had disappeared a while ago, he found that rejecting his feelings any longer would be nothing but counter-producing for him. Not only he was clearly envious of Mayuzumi and his closeness to Kagami, but he found himself enjoying the attention of his classmate. Smiling when he smiled, enjoying something as simple as being by his side and getting that strange warmth in his heart when that smile was directed to him.

This clear and happy feeling that was long forgotten came back to him when he was with Kagami. Even if he tried to deny it, it wouldn't stop being a reality. The fugacious memory of the long red hair of his mother and of the warmth of his hugs came back to him. He failed to understand what those memories meant at that moment… But he knew that it has something to do with the thing that people called love and to something that Reo would have called, his loneliness.


	14. Extra 2

Really small extra, I just thought about it and liked it so much I had to write it. Hope you can get some laughs with it. Also a bit nsfw, there's no actual sex but well, there are comments about it, and pervert language and pervert mayuzumi so...

* * *

**Extra 2: Mayuzumi's research**

In the middle of the darkness of his room, where only the white light of the computer screen shined, Mayuzumi continued his _research_. Headphones cancelling every sound that could possibly distract him, his grey eyes not even bothering in blinking as he checked now another site.

All over the floor and pilled at both sides of his table, there were tons of manuals, manga and light novels he had been checking for his research.

Because he had no clue about how to have gay sex.

First he had found things like Ai no Kusabi, which he must admit were extraordinarily good, but still didn't helped him understand the "how to" part. If novels weren't good for actual understanding, he thought watching something would be better. But he wasn't nearly ready to watch actual porn with real people, and so he decided to check anime. It wasn't his preferred way of watching anything, but he had to give it a try.

He also checked Junjou Romantica and Love Stage, since wherever he searched for gay sex he found them, but there were no good. He got bored after the first chapter and the important question he had stayed unsolved. Since his question wasn't how to confess surrounded by fucking color flowers but how to fuck a guy, he decided to search something a bit more…porn-like.

And so he found Sensitive Pornograph; if it has the word pornography in it, there was no chance it would fail, he thought. And well, there was as much porn as the name pointed. However, he still couldn't believe that putting something in that place would be something as easy as the ova made it look like. So he searched another, and getting a small trauma, he discovered about Boku no Sexual Harrassment. After the whole corn thing he wished he had never seen it and surrendered in his research for a while, starting to think that maybe he could have a purely platonic relationship with Kagami.

But it wasn't like that. Even when he had felt disgusted for the video, the dreams that followed it were nothing but pleasure brought by Kagami's hands, chest, legs and mouth… He couldn't quite remember it when he woke up, but the sweet melody of Kagami's moaning and the warmth of his guts kept him dizzy all day.

No way, platonic wasn't enough, he thought as he went back to research once more. Taking all his will-power, he started to read some manga. He read the whole Erotoro ver SS, and by the end of it he was already getting turned on by reading gay sex. Mostly because he pictured Kagami being the moaning passive that melted in pleasure with every thrust and himself as the most calm active that would ram inside him. So much tissues got used as he read that…

Things were getting a bit clearer. He now understood what rimming meant, and had some understanding about the whole, lub, fingers and rest… Then he wondered about toys, like Denmas and dildos and those kind of things. He felt a bit attracted by them (or most likely by the reactions of the passives that screamed by their action) and wondered if Kagami would enjoy things like that. Wondering how to use them if the time came, he searched for something related and found something called Love Prism.

A good look at sadomasochist gay sex and toys… But maybe still a bit too overboard for him. Unlike the character he couldn't find himself that much attracted for leather cuff and whips… He preferred the others more, vanilla like. He just wanted Kagami to hug him while they were having sex, wrapping his legs around him and moaning against his ear… That was everything…

And well, maybe, he had developed one or two kinks while reading… But they weren't that much important or anything, and had nothing to do with cuffs or leather.

And so, now he had sank to the point where he had actually bought a PC game… So now he was there, playing Kichiku Megane with a box of tissues on a side of his table, spending his whole night in it, getting surprised by how much he now liked to see gay porn.

Damn Kagami… How much did he wanted to twist his life around?


	15. Envy

A small transition chapter before starting the real deal xD That training camp chapter is going to be awfully long. Seems like I'll need to part it into pieces, unless you want a fucking monster as long as life itself. Ok, maybe not so long, but long either way. So tell me what you think in the comments! Obviously if I make it long it'll take some more time to up, so chose wisely xD And well, I won't bother you any longer, read! xDD (I really wanted to make a DMMd or Togainu no Chi reference in the extra, but I thought Mayuzumi wouldn't like the gore, idk, just my personal thought)

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Envy**

Kagami smiled as soon as he received the results of his exams. They weren't _excellent_ grades, but hey, he had passed on the first attempt! Which not only meant he could have some well-deserved break from school matters, but also that he could go to the training camp the basketball team was preparing. Instead of being left all alone he could go with Mayuzumi and Akashi to the training camp!

\- So you passed. It was obvious since I explained everything you needed – He received what seemed to be a mild attempt of praise from the redhead captain which however made him smile happily.

\- You really helped me a lot – he replied softly – I really don't have much to thank you with, but maybe would you like to take lunch with me?

Akashi's eyes widened a bit, probably getting tempted at the proposition as he unconsciously licked his lower lip too. Kagami's food was just TOO tempting, and the company of the redhead wasn't actually quite bad either. Actually, as he looked up at those expecting flame colored eyes, he couldn't avoid blushing a bit.

\- Do as you please –He finally replied after some inner struggle

\- Then, I'll make a lunch box for you tomorrow –Kagami's smile widened as he tilted his head to a side, making his black and red bangs move over his face cutely, and Akashi almost choke on his own saliva. Then, Kagami remembered about Mayuzumi. Last time he had got so angry… - Ah! And, why don't we eat in the rooftop?

\- In the rooftop? – Akashi somewhat excited double colored eyes darkened as soon as he heard the idea. Did Akashi for some reason hated the rooftop?

\- Y-Yeah… Do you hate going there? – He asked back, trying to be nice about Akashi's dislikes. If he really hated it, he would change the meeting point to the restaurant or to the outside.

\- I would indeed prefer to have my lunch here – Akashi replied without changing his expression, remembering how fun it had been the last time they had ate only the two of them alone in the classroom.

\- Ah… B-but here is no good – Kagami replied. Having a third year in a first year classroom might turn into troubles, so he had to make Akashi go out of it.

\- Why is that? – Akashi frowned, reading the reasons for Kagami's denial from his expressions and getting even more angered by them – Isn't it a retribution for me? Aren't you going to thank me?

\- I-it is! – Kagami's red eyes trembled a bit as he felt attacked and cornered. Akashi knew that he was cornering him, but the dark anger that was eating him from inside as Kagami worried so much about Mayuzumi, made him blind and deaf to his mute pleads.

\- Then, why must you change the place where I want to eat? – Akashi asked again, lifting an eyebrow as he stared into Kagami's mind through the clear and wide open windows of his trembling eyes.

\- T-that's… -For his words, Akashi noticed that Kagami planned to tell him the reason. And not knowing why, the idea of hearing it from Kagami's tender lips, angered him even more.

\- I won't take any excuses from you – He hissed back, getting up as he planned to get away from that conversation before his wrath took him over.

\- Wait… - Kagami called him, rushing over to get in front of him just like he did the first days they met. But this time Akashi didn't felt the imperious need of pushing him down and showing him his place, maybe because of the needy expression of his face – Please… Akashi… Can't you please, at least, think about it? Coming to eat in the rooftop, I mean… Please. I-I'll make your lunch tomorrow, so… won't you come?

Why? Akashi couldn't understand why his heart skipped a beat or why his cheeks started to burn. He didn't get why the expression in which Kagami asked for him to go made him actually consider going. Even though Mayuzumi would be there, if Kagami asked for it like that… could he really say no?

\- I-I'll consider it – he was blushing. He didn't needed a mirror to now it, and so he gazed to the floor, trying to cover with his bangs the embarrassment of being seen like that.

Then he walked away, Kagami staying behind with this happy expression, as if a doggie tale was waving behind him.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

\- Not bad for an airhead – Mayuzumi praised him with the usual snarky tone that Kagami was already expecting.

\- Yeah, yeah, I now. And thank you very much senpai – He said in a joking manner, moving his hands around as he spoke.

\- That's it, be grateful to me – Mayuzumi rested his chin on his right hand as he look back at him, his blank eyes lighting just a bit by the wave of happiness that knowing that Kagami would be able to go to the training camp brought to him.

\- Don't be so pretentious – Kagami pushed him as he laughed a bit.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

They were all glad that he had passed his exams, so obviously, they should be able to be enjoy a good lunch all together merrily and happily, Kagami innocently thought. But, as expected, he was wrong.

Just like that day in Akashi's house, every single fucking time their eyes met he could see the clashing sparkles and feel the tension falling hard over him. And just like that day, he kept trying to eat, not even able to enjoy it as he felt the tension building right over him. Maybe he had made a mistake by inviting Akashi to the rooftop, he thought as he saw Mayuzumi convulsing in some strange type of anger that wouldn't surface to his face but would overflow like the darkest aura he had ever seen.

\- S-so… - He talked, and the clashing gazes of both boys turned around to him. They were so strong it almost hurt to have them over him – S-such a nice day, right?

\- It's too cloudy – Replied Mayuzumi at once

\- It's too sunny – Replied Akashi at the exact same time.

And the distortion of both replies sounded like some type of demon possession movie as they both stared back at each other almost spitting fire.

\- So! – Kagami brought their attention back, regretting it when he didn't find nothing to say… Well, everything would be better than silence, he thought, and so he said – Maybe the lunch isn't of your taste?

\- That's not it! – Both replied at once, the tension finally going down a bit as they leaned closer to him – It's really good!

\- This tamagoyaki is really good – Mayuzumi complimented right away.

\- The vegetables are appropriately garnished without losing its own flavor – Akashi praised in a more technical way, making the white haired turn just for a second before saying

\- I love how the chicken wings almost fell off the bone and are slightly charred which gives them a lovely caramelisation – Mayuzumi retorted right away, making Akashi visibly frown at him

\- This potatoes were braised in milk and deep fried, am I right? –Akashi said right away – They are crunchy and soft, a total joy to eat.

And then again they were staring into each other eyes with a menacing aura surrounding them, as if they were about to jump into each other and start fighting. Kagami sighed clearly troubled. What had happened between them to make them switch from apathy to hate like that? He was getting tired of trying to calm things down when they would just find another reason to fight, and so, he ended up asking out loud

\- What's up with you guys? – He inquired making them both turn around towards him – Did anything happened to make you hate each other like that?

\- I don't hate him – Mayuzumi said, deadpan face and monotone.

\- I don't specially dislike him either – Akashi replied pretty calm too.

\- Then why do you fight sO FUCKING MUCH? – Kagami exploded into a yell halfway into the sentence making them both look surprised at him before gazing at each other and feeling once more that ugly nasty dark feeling of wanting to punch the other right in the face.

\- I just want to hit him in the face – Both of them replied at once.

\- IsN'T THAT FUCKING HATE? – Kagami yelled once more, almost wanting to punch both of them for that.

\- It's not. I don't want to hit him just because of his being – Akashi said quite calmly sitting back in the place he was before all of that and taking some bites of his food. To this sight, Mayuzumi did the same – I actually think he is useful to the current team and it's a good balance for the general's and myself.

\- Me neither. I believe he is a pretty competent captain – Mayuzumi added making the whole situation even more puzzling for Kagami.

\- Then whY THE FUCK? – Kagami asked back frowning a bit – I'm trying to make you guys get along!

\- Impossible – Both replied at once.

\- JUST TELL ME WHY! You've done nothing but praise each other?! Why is it impossible for you to get along?

Mayuzumi's expression didn't changed… His grey eyebrows maybe raised a bit at the question and he certainly clenched his teeth, but it was all so faint nor Kagami nor Akashi noticed it. Akashi on his side, almost broke the chopsticks in his hand to that question before looking at Mayuzumi both surprised and puzzled.

For Mayuzumi the answer was already obvious, since he had clearly admitted his feelings for Kagami and understood very well how difficult was for him to fight against the admiration of the tiger for the captain. But for Akashi it was quite different. He just felt that unsettling dark feeling crumpling inside him and making him go all weird when he saw Mayuzumi getting closer to Kagami, or when he heard they were together.

\- So? What is it? – Kagami asked once more, Mayuzumi refusing to answer and Akashi too busy trying to find out for himself what was it – Don't you have a reason at least?

At the end, the ring made him go back before Kagami or Akashi could find their answers, and with Mayuzumi refusing to give them any hints.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

\- That's envy and maybe jealousy – Reo smirked back slyly, and Akashi could do nothing but retreat a bit. He haven't said anything yet – Don't look me like that Sei-chan! So cruel~

\- You knew what I was thinking? – Akashi searched deep inside those dark eyes the magic he had use to read his mind

\- Sei-chan is so cute! You have it painted all over your face, that you don't know something –Reo pointed at him as he tilted his head to a side – You even failed a three pointer when _senpai_ gave you the pass… And the only think you, the very capable captain, would be struggling to understand must be his feelings, right?

Akashi didn't reply, pouting a bit as Reo had made a very accurate description of the whole situation and he can't even tell him he was wrong.

\- So, you feel angry with senpai, but that's just because you envy him – Reo smiled a bit – Don't worry, he envies you right back, and maybe that's why you guys keep fighting all the time.

It seemed like all he did lately was frown, but all those strange things couldn't be replied with anything but a frown… What could HE possible envy about a weak, mediocre, unnoticeable third year like that? He continued to ponder about it as he continued to practice.

Then, he was able to take a glimpse of Kagami's practice on the other side of the gym. They were practicing third point shoots too. The tall redhead was already drenched in sweat and panting, wiping the drops of sweat from his forehead with his forearm. And there he was following his every move with his eyes. The redhead then moved as if he had noticed some stare, looking at the court where he was, waving and smiling. But not at him but to someone else. Turning around he found Mayuzumi, also staring at Kagami, replying shyly to the waving…

Envy…

So that was envy.

And that also meant that the feeling that made his chest feel thigh and his cheeks turn red when he was with Kagami, that strange happiness that remembered him of his time with his mother, was indeed… love.


	16. training camp

Guess who's back! I'm going to be honest. I didn't thought I would continue this fanfic, and it has nothing to do with the story (which I deeply love as much as the weird pairs it has), but because I'm not that much into KnB fandom anymore. I'm in Jjba fandom right now, so, my feelings are now all over diojona and caejose. However, I found that even though I don't like knb as much as I used to do, I still love my unpopular, self-made ship and here I am, to sail it once more. mayukaga for the win (and akakaga too). So, here you have the long chapter I promised before disappearing and I'll do my best to upload more often from now on. Sorry for this long rambling paragraph... Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the ones before, or maybe even more! Thanks for waiting and for understanding, I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Training camp**

The insisting voice that came from the cute managers with pony tails and little skirts who tried to organize all the members of the club into the buses for the trip, got hidden by the laughing and chatting of the boys.

4 a.m., still dark. Rakuzan's basketball club prepares for going into a trip to the place prepared for their infernal training camp.

Yawning, Kagami sat over his own red and black bag, which seemed way bigger than usual as it was filled with clothes and other things, starting to nod right away as he was half-sleep. The strong laughs of some group of boys behind him woke him up, just to see a small group of boys with white and indigo bags with the name and emblem of their school. He sighed, envying them silently… Even if they were going to be in the bench, it was better than cheering from the terraces… They were lucky; what wouldn't he do for being in the group like them? But his own weakness had stepped on his way, and the Inter-high wouldn't see him

"You look awful!" Mayuzumi mocked him with his usual deadpan face, hitting him quite strongly on the back with his own bag "Didn't you sleep or what?"

"Not really" Kagami replied yawning back, his eyes all red.

"What are you? A primary school boy?" The white haired joked again, ruffling his hair like he would with a little boy.

"Stop messing around with me!" He barked back and Mayuzumi retreated just a bit. Just as he thought, he also had that white and blue bag he wanted so badly.

"Alright, alright" Mayuzumi replied shrugging "Glad to see you here though"

"Oh come on! I already thanked you enough, haven't I?" Kagami barked really pissed off by that expression

"I don't know… maybe if you make an altar in my name we'll be even" The boy replied, enjoying himself more than his expression showed.

"You wished!" Kagami laughed pushing the boy with his hand.

"Hey you, stop laughing and come! Idiot looking redhead giraffe!" One of the managers yelled at him, making more than one boy laugh at the description she made of Kagami "You are Kagami-kun, right? Come on, hurry up!"

"Looks like will end up in different buses" Mayuzumi commented, unnoticeable upset, as Kagami got up and ready to board his own bus, far away from the one of the first string players.

"Yeah… That's going to be some boring trip…"Kagami replied putting on his earphones as he fixed his bag over his shoulders.

"What music do you have there?" He asked, walking besides Kagami as he wanted to extend their time together even if it was for just some seconds.

"American music mostly… Rap and stuff like that. Ah, I also brought some music I thought you might like…" He replied with a wretched smile as he turned around to see him "In case we got to sit together…"

Mayuzumi felt as if a thunder had fell right over him. How could it be that Kagami had thought specifically in him for something, and destiny was enough of a bitch to destroy that in front of him? He wouldn't forgive that, not now not ever.

"I guess, I'll see you later" Kagami said goodbye and as soon as he turned his back on him, Mayuzumi started to curse the whole universe.

And cursing it just like that, he got into the bus, passed along the midget he had as team captain and let his whole body fall over some lonely seat. He would have loved to hear Kagami's music, sitting side to side, sharing the warmth of their touching arms, with the redhead dozing off over him and his lovely sleeping face all for himself… Ah, the more he thought about it the angrier he felt… And even if people couldn't quite grasp that anger for his lack of expression, the evil aura around him was enough to make everyone avoid sitting beside him.

"Ehh? Are you sure?" It sounded like Kagami's voice…

"Yeah, sure honey, we didn't counted well and we need to put someone else here, so don't worry!" Now that was certainly Reo's soft purring voice.

"But…" The other voice complained, being stopped by Reo once more.

"I said its fine! Come on, get up, up, up!" Mayuzumi got up from his chair, finding Kagami on his own bus, being pushed up by the black haired general.

"Kagami?" He asked quite confused and the redhead, hearing the voice that no one else seemed to notice, turned right away to see him with a smile.

"Mayuzumi!" He chuckled softly, waving at him, making his heart skip a beat and his hopes in the universe to reappear. Maybe he _was_ destined to have that special time with him after all, maybe his spring was just starting and his love was meant to bloom like the flowers on the cherry trees.

However, those intriguing black eyes didn't failed in noticing the whole mood that was appearing between them and with a smirk, added

"So Tiger-boy, this is your place" He said before even getting close to Mayuzumi, making the redhead turn around just to find the captain of the team, as surprised as the rest of them with the sudden happenings.

"Reo, what's the meaning of this?" Akashi asked bluntly "I am quite sure you were meant to seat beside me…"

"There were some changes! I talked to the managers and they told me to move back, there~" He smiled pointing the empty seat besides Mayuzumi "So, Tiger-boy have to stay here, right?"

Then he winked… And Mayuzumi knew, oh, HE KNEW, that Reo was lying and that everything had been planned to put Kagami and Akashi together. And if he had been just a little bit more expressive, he would have thrown his bag over his head in an attempt of ending his life right away.

"If you don't want to… sit with me, I can change with Mibuchi-senpai and sit back" Kagami suddenly spoke, seeing the surprised eyes of Akashi fixed over him and Mayuzumi almost smile "I'm sure you too have a lot more to talk about than us…"

"Noooot at all" Reo replied right away, pushing Kagami into the seat "I just _want to talk to senpai soo __**much right now!**_"

"With Mayuzumi?" As soon as Akashi knew who the other possible partner of Kagami was, he suddenly changed from not so sure, to this has to happen "You do not need to worry about pleasing me with your company or not, it will be certainly more relaxing to be besides a fellow classmate instead of a veteran"

"Right~?" Reo's grin was turning into something Mayuzumi couldn't stand seeing, as everything was going according to planned.

"Are you sure?" Kagami smiled with that soft and shy expression of admiration that always marked his face when he looked at Akashi, and Mayuzumi felt done for.

"Pretty sure" Akashi replied with a gently smile and without any more complains, Kagami sat beside him. Reo almost doing a happiness dance over that fact

"Then I'll be going back! Get along boys!" He smiled as he walked back to Mayuzumi's side "I win, you lose, ghost boy"

"You fucking snake" Mayuzumi replied frowning.

"Don't get too cocky just for being here, you are nothing without Akashi"

"Neither are you, _Uncrowned general_" His words charged with rage made Reo frown.

That promised to be a disgusting trip.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

"It seems like you brought music" Akashi started awkwardly and Kagami's eyes sparkled

"Yeah, some American music, mostly rap with some rock" He explained "Also, I have some songs my brother recorded some years ago. He has a really lovely voice and his rock songs are really awesome!"

"So, you have a brother?" Akashi asked back quite surprised, he didn't remembered him having a brother from the school records.

"Well, he is like my brother… though we're only friends" He explained awkwardly making Akashi doubt between inquiring more or stopping there.

"Put those songs" He ordered as he took one of the earphones from Kagami's hand and put it on his own ear "I'd like to know what you think are awesome songs…"

Kagami couldn't hide how excited he was…

Even though he had originally planned to show them to Mayuzumi and not being able to hurt him profoundly, this wasn't so bad either… They would probably have plenty of time to talk later in the camp, and right there, he had the opportunity to chat with Akashi. And thinking about that, it could be his imagination, but it seemed like the captain had turned way kinder than before.

With their arms gently pressing on each other, they started to listen to Kagami's song list.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

He had planned to sleep on the bus, but chatting with Akashi had been more interesting that he had expected, and his sleeping time reduced to zero. So, naturally, when he went down, he was so tired he felt as if even the ground could be a nice place to rest… However, he couldn't do that… They needed to check in and organize the rooms and then practice would start. What a mistake he had just made.

Akashi, the managers and the coach of the team were at the front desk arranging the rooms for the Ryokan* while the rest waited in the living room. And there he was, resting over a pillar, feeling too tired to even move.

"Hey, you ok?" Mayuzumi asked supporting him with his whole body when he was just about to fall to the ground "Weren't you able to get some sleep?"

"Mayuzumi" he mumbled, looking back at the white haired boy.

The hair falling over his face, a dark aura surrounding him and the his deadpan face even more cold and distant than ever made him look like a spirit from some horror movie, and Kagami could do nothing but scream in fear, jumping to a side.

"Ghost!" he screamed stumbling over nothing and losing his balance. Noticing that he was about to fall, Mayuzumi attempted to help him back up, holding his hand, but the difference in weight, height and strength between them, made them both fall over the floor. Kagami legs wide open and back on the ground, Mayuzumi right over him, between his legs and with his face buried in Kagami's chest…

Kagami's body, was warm, his chest bigger than he had expected, and he smelled better too… Those strong legs placed besides his waist made him picture situations that nothing had to do with the actual happening, a slight red tone appearing in his cheeks. And as soon as he moved trying to get away, he ended up brushing against Kagami's groin or chest or abs and just even more awkwardly excited over that whole thing.

"You're heavy! Get off!" Kagami complained bluntly, clearly not concerned about the right thing.

"Wait, you! What are you doing to Tiger-boy!" Reo appeared out of nowhere, pulling Mayuzumi from his jacket and away from Kagami. As if he haven't already ruined that trip for him.

"Nothing, fuck off" Mayuzumi replied without not a drop of complaisance, which made Reo tick off.

"Just don't get too touchy with Sei-chan's boy" He whispered to him before walking away, clearly angered by Mayuzumi's actions (not that the white haired was way more irritated by him). Like, what was his problem anyway? Trying to get between Kagami and him on Akashi's name? So ridiculous.

"I'm soo sleepy" Kagami replied getting up slowly, and Mayuzumi helped him up as he could, still a bit exalted by the previous sensations… Damn, he was going deeper into the trap of Kagami's existence. Not only he liked him… he wanted him.

And that made him ponder if being in a different room from Kagami was bad or an actual blessing.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

Leaving the bags in the rooms they were assigned, all the boys changed to their training clothes and rushed out. First day of training was some light running, and so, they started to run around the mountains, up and down the hills for over three hours.

They then crawled to the dinner room and sitting on the floor, devoured the food they were giving without not even one complain… Then they went to the onsen, washed all their sweat off and just like that, they fell asleep, not even reacting until the next morning.

And Kagami, even more than the rest as he haven't slept either, dragged himself from one place to the other, hardly thinking, until he got to the futon, falling asleep immediately.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

The next morning he felt a lot better, maybe because he had got his good amount of necessary sleep, and even thought the soreness of his muscles stayed, he seemed pretty happy, gulping the food as if there were no tomorrow. Mayuzumi was practically used to it, but the rest of the boys had their good traumatic experience as they saw dish after dish of food disappearing forever.

"You seem to be better now" The silver haired said as Kagami took his eleventh dish of rice.

"Umm, yah, I slept a lot" He replied while he ate, making Mayuzumi look to a side quite disgusted, wondering once more why did he liked that uncultured moron.

"That's good to hear, now just don't fall unconscious in practice for your low stamina or anything" The older joked and Kagami frowned, not stopping his chopsticks not even for a second.

"Taiga, good morning" Akashi greeted him, passing in front of him as he had already finished his own breakfast "And Chihiro, you too"

"Good morning captain" the third-year boy said, his tone just a little bit more aggressive than usual

"'Morning!" Kagami smiled brightly, before correcting himself "G-good morning"

"You seem to be in better condition than yesterday" The smaller redhead gave him a tender smile, leaning his head to a side.

"Ah, right. I slept a lot yesterday, so I feel full of energy" He said leaving the bowl of rice to a side and cleaning the sides of his mouth with his hand.

"That's good to hear" He replied gently "I'd like to add some extra training for you."

"E-extra training? While we are in hell camp?" Kagami retorted in surprise, his mouth opening way too wide.

"Is there any problem? Maybe you'd like to forget about the extra training and getting to the first string all along?" Staring back at him with his golden eye, Akashi asked. Mayuzumi looked everything in silence. If Kagami needed some backup for refusing he would do it, but if the redhead wanted to do it he wasn't going to take that from him either.

"N-no… Not at all" Kagami finally replied, and Mayuzumi rested "What should I do?"

"Start by running 20 laps around the ryoukan" Akashi said softly "Right now. If you don't hurry practice will start before you finish"

Jolting, Kagami finished his last bowl of rice and rushed to the outside, leaving a satisfied Akashi and a slightly bothered Mayuzumi behind him.

"Mind to say what concerns you, Chihiro?" the short redhead asked as Mayuzumi's eyes kept fixed over him "Perhaps you want to speak your discontent over this extra training?"

"I have none, captain" Mayuzumi replied finishing his own food as his own pace.

Akashi frowned. That was the thing that bothered him the most about Mayuzumi: the fact that he could not be read by him. He was even more unpredictable than his previous phantom player, and had a much stronger will… Moreover, he had that something that keep making him clash against him.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

"Shooting practice" The managers called and everyone in the third string was reunited on the court that the second string had been using to the moment. Finally, after three days of nothing but running, Kagami could stop running around the mountains and get to touch the ball!

Or at least that was what he thought.

As soon as he was entering the court, the menacing stare of the captain froze him in place.

"Taiga" The boy called at him with his imposing voice, which drove everyone into his own pace "You may not train shooting yet."

"What?" Kagami left that question escape his mouth as he was both surprised and disappointed by those words.

"The bags of the first string are in the highest part of the mountain" Akashi started to explain "Bring them back here"

"Aaahh? What is-" He shouted, remembering halfway that he couldn't talk to the captain like that "I mean, why leaving them there? And why sending me?"

"I told them to leave them when we ran before. That way you can go and pick them now" Akashi smiled softly "They are besides the entrance of the temple"

"Isn't that like… 5 km from here?" Kagami asked

"Actually, 7 km" Akashi corrected "And bring them one by one"

"One…by one… Aren't they… 15?"

"Indeed" Akashi smirked "Hope you finish before dinner"

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

They had made a grid of rope of 60 spaces, 50 cm over the ground for jumping practice. Starting in the first square, you had to jump with only one leg across the whole grid without falling nor touching the rope. Kagami was last as he had been in his own personal running training, and now, with his legs already worn out, he was jumping…

"Damn it!" he shouted as he fell for third time, this time way closer to the finishing line, having to start all over again. Akashi turned around from his shooting practice to see how things were going for the redhead and frowning a bit. He had expected it to be easier for Kagami, but it seemed like he had made some mistake somewhere…

Maybe he should change the general approach of the training…

As he thought things like that, Kagami made it to the end of the grid and started on his other leg.

"I did it!" He laughed out-loud "Seems like I grasped the trick out of it!"

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

Running, running, running. All day, every single day… Kagami felt as if that was everything he'd ever done on that training camp. Not being able to play in the practice matches or even to try shooting. Every single time he tried to get into a practice beyond basic muscle training, Akashi would stop him and send him to do run around for some reason. And every time the task he commended him turned to be harder and longer…

He didn't felt his legs anymore… And besides that

"Do not use your right hand at all" Akashi mentioned out of nowhere after some jumping practice they had "For eating, for grabbing and for everything you do, use your left hand from now on"

"Why?" Kagami asked.

"Do you dare questioning me?" The eyes that didn't admitted defeat or even doubt glared at him until he agreed.

And so his days passed between running and using his left hand. No explanations given. And as far away of both the court and ball as it seemed possible. And it didn't seemed fair.

His legs felt sore and he couldn't fall asleep… The week was almost over, and he haven't touched the ball not even once. Was he really taking the best of that training camp?

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

"Ahhh, so relaxing" Reo smiled getting into the outside onsen, far away from both Kotaro an Eikichi to get some well-deserved relaxation, that couldn't be achieved by having them too close.

"Indeed" Akashi retorted, smiling softly from his side.

"You think so too?" The black haired gave him a soft smile "By the way, Sei-chan, how are things going with Tiger-boy?"

"What are you talking about?" Akashi asked quite confused by the sudden question.

"Come on! Training camp is love time! Everyone knows that! Have you done any progress?" He continued to push joyfully "I saw you training together, it can't be that training is the only thing you two have done in all this time…"

"What other thing could we possible be doing?" The seriousness of those eyes was enough to let Reo know that he wasn't faking.

"Is it possible? Sei-chan, aren't you supposed to be a genius?" He almost yelled, quite offended, since his efforts were about to come to nothing by Akashi's bluntness "You even have a rival, so wake up already!"

"Rival? There is no such thing as someone that can oppose me" He replied lifting an eyebrow

"At least in common sense it doesn't seem that difficult" The black haired mumbled before returning to the conversation "And you see, Tiger-boy might actually fall in love with him if you-"

"Oh, there's an open onsen too" The known voice made Reo stop his complaining and turn to the crystal door, were Kagami stood looking around like a kitty "Awesome! I didn't saw this before"

"Sei-chan! It's your chance, destiny is making up for your lack of common sense! Go, go!" The black haired cheered on him, taking a good look as he could at Kagami's strong back.

He wasn't bad at all, and as if he was proud of his own body, he had the towel on his shoulder. Maybe he was really well packed? With a smirk, he lowered his black eyes just to find a swimsuit… A swimsuit?

"What kind of joke is this?" He shouted throwing his own towel at Kagami's face in anger.

"Mibuchi-senpai?" Kagami asked turning around to see him "Captain" He bowed softly as he saw them and then, turning just a bit more, his red eyes shining gently as a smile fluttered in his lips he added "Mayuzumi-senpai, so you were here!"

Akashi and Reo opened their eyes in disbelieve… It couldn't be. They were paying attention, they couldn't have…

"You're late moron!" And right there, sitting a meter or two behind them, was Mayuzumi, relaxing as if he was in his house.

How? And they had even talked about important things! Moreover, they were talking specifically _about him_, and there he was, as if nothing important had happened. No, not exactly, even though his face was the same of always, it seemed as if he was smirking. Reo bit his lower lip, now he knew about the problems Akashi was having and his weakness.

"Sorry, I forgot something" Kagami chuckled walking besides Akashi in order to get to Mayuzumi's side. Reo looked around, that couldn't end like that; he wouldn't allow that!

"Hey, Tiger-boy!" He called making him stop right between Mayuzumi and Akashi, still standing out of the water.

"Is there something wrong, Mibuchi-senpai?" Kagami asked looking down at him.

"That there, you can't be planning to get in with it, right?" He pointed with his long fingers at Kagami's swimsuit.

"Actually, yes… Why?" he asked visible confused.

"Bad, that's so bad! It's forbidden, you know?" The black haired smirked.

"I-is that so?" He asked scratching his nape "I'm sorry… I'll go take it off"

"Oh, don't worry, just take it here" And with a mischievous smile, Reo got up from the water and pulled down Kagami's clothes "Oho, not bad"

"M-m-mi-mibuchi-senpai? W-what?" Blushing to his ears, Kagami rushed to cover his lower side with both hands, retreating until the hand of the older boy held him in place.

"There, there. Now you can get into the onsen" He smiled, pulling him from his wrist into the water "And there's no need to cover, we are all boys here, right?"

"R-right… b-but still" Kagami replied, sitting right beside the black haired, his face still red and too embarrassed to actually take his hands away.

"And you guys, aren't you too silent?" The black haired turned around to find a reply from the other two boys, but there was none…

Blood dripping from their noses as they both stared into the empty space, eyes filled with gratitude… Maybe he had overdo it a bit.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

"Shut up Kagami!" he woke up to the screams of his roommates, who were already fed up of his snorts and awful bed behavior. In fact, when he opened his eyes, he was crushing two small boys under his legs and arms, as he snored as hard as possible… and not even one of them was happy.

Kicking him, they ended up managing to throw him out to the hall and close the door behind him…

And so he ended up alone, too tired to move from the hall, but not enough to fall sleep over the cold of the painfully hard floor… He could always go down to the living room of the hotel and sleep on one of the couches, but he felt too tired to go down the stairs. Maybe he could just stay right there until dawn… But then again, it was quite difficult to fall sleep under such harsh circumstances.

"Kagami" he didn't heard any steps, nor he felt anyone getting closer… And even so, someone was calling his name from right behind him, from between the darkness "What are you doing here?"

"AaaAAAAHHHHHH!" he shouted his lungs out as he found a mysterious cold eyes staring at him, the silhouette of a yukata dressing young man kneeling behind him, a white light over his face, and stumbling over his own feet, he fell to the hall once more "AH GHOST, OH DEAR LORD, NOOO, I CAN'T DIE YET"

"Who are you calling a ghost, moron?" The boy asked harshly, moving the small flashlight in his hand from his face to the ground

"Ma-mayuzumi?" He asked, his heart still racing like a stallion as he saw the boy in front of him. That smell, it had to be Mayuzumi. And even so, he haven't noticed until he calmed down.

"Apparently, I need to change my name to ghost, since you keep calling me that" The boy replied without changing his expression.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked, sitting as he didn't had enough strength to stand up.

"Forgot something in the lobby" He shrugged, showing the small bag in his hand "What about you?"

"They kicked me out of the room" He explained pouting a bit "Apparently I move too much when I sleep"

"I figured that much" Mayuzumi replied "What really gets me it's that they didn't kicked you out before"

"Come on! Isn't that too cruel?" He asked back, half barking and half yawning.

"Right, right. Wanna come to my room?" Mayuzumi asked softly "We have more space since we are less, so it shouldn't matter that much if you move around"

"Really? W-would you do that for me?" Kagami asked, red eyes shining even brighter than the flashlight at the show of mercy and kindness he was being testy of, too blinded by it to notice the soft blush in Mayuzumi's face.

"S-sure" he replied, stumbling just a little in his words "But, you'll have to share futon with me… I'm not sleeping in the ground for you"

"Sure! You are great, senpai!" Kagami thanked him right away, getting up as he could and following Mayuzumi's steps to the first string room. Entering silently, they both moved around the room, Kagami following Mayuzumi to the last futon, close to the open window. The generals and Akashi were in a different room, and there was plenty of free space between the futons, Kagami noticed a bit envious.

"Here" Mayuzumi said opening the futon so Kagami could get in too.

"Thanks" He said once more as he sneaked inside the soft futon, remembering just how marvelous was sleeping inside one of those instead of in the floor.

It was wide enough for both of them to sleep inside it without even touching each other, and so soft it felt like sleeping in a cloud. With his back turned against Mayuzumi, Kagami attempted to sleep.

The line of his neck as it merged to his shoulders, however, was keeping Mayuzumi not only awake, but with his eyes wide open… It felt strange, having Kagami so close to him after all those days of not being able to talk to him for more than some seconds. He could even touch him if he wanted… He wouldn't notice… he wouldn't knew… Mayuzumi bit his lower lip, trying to take those thought away from his head. But the possibility was there… Kagami's broad shoulders, wide neck, strong back…

He never thought he would feel attracted to a body as masculine as Kagami's, but there he was, pondering if he could touch him just a bit…

"Ah" Kagami said out of nowhere, making him jump a bit.

"What?" The older retorted instantly.

"I just thought…" Kagami asked turning around, his big eyes reflecting the evasive light of the moon and the shadow of Mayuzumi before him. His thin lips a bit moist and so soft, moving just a bit as he talked, the hair black and red falling over his forehead and eyes, getting tangled on those surprisingly long eyelashes. "Won't it be bad for you if they find out?"

"Idiot" Mayuzumi replied, his eyes going down, from Kagami's face to the line of his neck, drowning in his collarbones and in the chest he could see from his cleavage… Finding that it was even more dangerous, he moved his eyes back to confront the innocent stare of those fire colored eyes. "Isn't it too late to worry about that?"

"Maybe… but still" Kagami replied "Won't you get in trouble?"

"It's the last day, what can they do? Make me run or something?" Mayuzumi replied trying to lift the worries from him.

Kagami accepted his answer in silence, but his eyes moved as if he wanted to say something more, his lips pressed strongly together.

"What? The worst thing that can happen is that they think we are gay for each other or something" Mayuzumi tried to joke in order to help him relax, but ended up flustering at his own words… Hoping that the shadows of the room would prevent Kagami from noticing.

"Haha" Kagami chuckled softly "That would be awkward" He laughed a bit more…

Maybe it was a trick of the moonlight that fell like a veil of silver dust over Kagami's face, but Mayuzumi could see a blush in his cheeks. Being so close he could kiss him if he wanted to; so close to taste the paradise he had already thought so much about. Kagami stopped laughing, the smile still painted in his mouth, eyes looking deeply into Mayuzumi's as he rested right before him. So close he could feel his breath against his face and the warmth of his body through the covers.

If he tried to kiss him. How would Kagami react? Would he push him aside or yell at him? Would he look surprised and disgusted? Existed even the most remotely possibility, that he actually accepted it?

"Kagami" He whispered softly.

"Un?" Kagami mumbled, looking with surprise how different Mayuzumi looked at that specific moment. As if there were a lot more of emotion stocked inside his dark and usually blank eyes. His silver colored hair appearing like fallen rays of moonlight, covering the face of a prince from a distant land, only visible under such a bright moon as the one that entered through the open window over them.

"Taiga" He enunciated with solemn care, making Kagami's heart throb unsuspectedly. Even though he should be used to hear his name, even though all his life he had heard his name in America… it sounded so different when that voice said it,

"Chi-chihiro?" He replied as well, feeling his face turning warmer.

And as he felt falling into a whirlwind of mixed and complex emotions, flustering like an idiot for something as simple as hearing his own name and saying someone else's, Mayuzumi seemed as calm as composed as always. No… not as always. His eyes were different, they were filled with something he couldn't quite understand; something that, as he looked deeper, made his heart feel warmer and his mind more confused. What was it?

"Taiga" Mayuzumi repeated that word, and Kagami could swear, he saw a smile on those lips that never showed any emotion. A warm, kind and loving smile… And his friend finished with that his transformation into prince of silver moonlight, right before his eyes…

Mayuzumi's hand moved forward, those long fingers tangling in Kagami's black and red buckles and the cold palm caressing his cheek…

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Making sure I'm not dreaming" Kagami lost his words to reply, his cheeks burning so much he wondered if Mayuzumi could hear the frighteningly strong beating of his heart…

"Idiot" He mumbled… He was… such an idiot.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

When Kagami woke up he was all alone, all tangled in Mayuzumi's warm futon. There was no one in the room, and it seemed like they had picked up the bags already. Thinking about it, there were supposed to go at 9 a.m… Still half-sleep, he got up and fixed the futon, leaving it on top of the others and returned to his room. It was also empty, except for his own bag.

Taking off the borrowed yukata and leaving it on the side, he dressed up, took his bag and went down. Everyone was waiting in the living room for the rooms to be returned before getting to the buses. Yawning, Kagami searched for Mayuzumi without founding him, and looking around lazily, he walked out of the place…

Right outside the front door, Mayuzumi's white and indigo bag was laying around.

"Oh, idiot…" He heard the owner of the bag and lifted his eyes to see the boy, panting hardly and drenched in sweat as he ran.

"What's up? Why are you running?" He asked as he noticed the silver haired wasn't planning to stop, but to keep running.

"They found out" Mayuzumi replied, slowing the pace just enough to talk to him "Akashi told me to run 50 laps if I don't want some worst punishment. I still have 17 laps more to go…sorry" and so he kept going, not even giving Kagami time to thank him.

He had slept pretty well thanks to that after all.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

"Me again?" Kagami asked when Reo pushed him up the first string bus.

"I told you, it's all already arranged" The black haired chuckled pushing him further.

"I don't know" the redhead tried to escape but Reo wouldn't let him.

"You just sit here and don't worry ab-"

"Sorry, it's already occupied" The inexpressive voice almost made Reo choke. Looking down he found Akashi and Mayuzumi, sitting side by side…

"W-what?"

He felt the glare of those inexpressive eyes, telling him that he wouldn't fall in that trap again. "If I can't sit with Kagami, then Akashi can't either" it seemed to be saying.

And just like that, Reo had to sit in the back with Kagami… Not what he had expected at all. He had thought finding them sleeping in the same futon was the worst possible thing, but he was now realizing Mayuzumi had more fighting will than expected.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

"Mibuchi-senpai?" Kagami asked, probably worried by his intense frowning during the past hour.

"What's wrong love?" he turned around with a smile.

"Un, nothing… I just wandered if maybe you'd want some?" He asked showing him a small wooden box with some pretty tasty looking food "I borrowed the kitchen and made some for Mayuzumi and for me. Maybe you'd want some?"

And then Mayuzumi's name appeared again. Now that he thought about it, Mayuzumi was holding a suspicious looking box before. Was it Kagami's homemade food? That lucky bastard.

"No need" He replied harshly

"The taste I can guarantee it" Kagami replied, red eyes staring directly at him through the red and black long combs of hair "And it might help you feel better"

Reo looked back at him, the sunlight that passed through the window fell over his soft hair, making it look as it was real fire, moving around full of life… And there he was smiling at him, offering him his homemade food… How much of an angel could he be? It make seem perfectly normal that the other two boys were in love with him.

"You are such a nice boy, Taiga-chan" He smiled, saying his name.

"It's not a big deal, it's only food, Mibuchi-senpai" Kagami dismissed the compliment with a celestial sounding chuckle

"That sounds so stiff" Reo replied, his face resting on his hand "I'd prefer if you called me Reo-nee"

"Nee?" Kagami asked a bit surprised

"Yes" The black haired replied without adding much to it.

"Then… Reo-nee it is." Another smile, as he'd never run out of those "Want one?"

"Fine, I'll take one, Taiga-chan" He found himself naturally smiling back, receiving the food from Kagami's chopsticks. Ahhh, Mayuzumi and Akashi would be jealous if they knew what was happening. "It's really tasty, love!"

"I'm glad you like it" Kagami replied.

Such an angel shouldn't be allowed to exist, and wander around… It could get lost before fulfilling its duty; before doing what he is meant to do in the first place.

"Taiga-chan" Reo called making those ask back if there was anything he needed "What do you think of Sei-chan?"

"Of the captain?" Reo nodded softly and Kagami stared at something outside the window for a while before turning back at him with an answer "I think he is really awesome. He is good in everything he does and everyone respects him, but more than that, I just want to play in the same court as him… Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't see him like that" Reo chuckled softly "He is scary and imposing, and it looks like he can do anything he wants, but you see… He is too fragile"

"Fragile?" Kagami's eyes widened. He had never expected Akashi to be described with such a word.

"Yes, fragile. Don't you get the sensation, sometimes, that the weight he has on his back is too big for those tiny shoulders?" Reo wasn't looking at Kagami, but at his own hands as he talked, as if he was recalling Akashi's silhouette with every word he spoke "His strong steps too. He is carrying such a heavy burden, he can't get if off anymore, and just decided to walk around with it… sinking deeper into earth with every step. And there's no one there to help him"

Kagami glanced at Reo's eyes, feeling that maybe that way he would be able to see all of those things he had never even thought about… Akashi needing help?

"I noticed… but even so, I'm not the one to help him" He said, finally turning around to look at Kagami "That's your part. I'm sure can fill the loneliness of his heart… So, can't you please think about it?"

"Think… what? About what?" He asked quite confused by the turn in Reo's words.

"How can you help him" He smiled and Kagami felt even more lost than before.

Was Akashi really as weak as Reo painted him? And even if he was, what could he do to help him? Was it really up to him? But Reo wouldn't reply, only smiling at his questions.

*Japanese style hotel, instead of beds has futons and this allows big groups of people to stay in the same room. Might but not necessarily has a shower since this places usually has a communal bath or onsen. It also lends yukata and Japanese sandals to people that stays here.


	17. Especial Mission

So, late as always... I'm sorry... But well, new ep is new ep, right? Hope you like it. A bit of GoM and Akashi's thoughts. Also, some OC apparition, just because I felt like putting other characters of the actual manga would end up being weird. Let's all hope I get some more time to write the next ep soon! And thanks to all for their beautiful comments! It made me thought that it was worth coming back to this story! I promise that as long as you keep commenting and liking this I won't give up! I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Special mission**

Akashi's eyes narrowed, eyes passing endlessly over the same paragraph as he didn't seemed to collect anything from the words, his mind too congested by different types of thoughts, all concerning Kagami, and to some extent, Mayuzumi.

The memories of Kagami's smile as he skipped the songs on the MP3 to let Akashi hear only his favorites was constantly interrupted by the memory of finding Mayuzumi sleeping in the same futon as Kagami. He had somehow punished him, but it was not Mayuzumi's action, but Kagami's possible inclination to the white haired what scared him the most.

He was jealous. He had already understood that, even though it was still difficult to completely accept that someone could have advantages where he was practically blind. To think that the most powerful emperor could feel intimidated, close to defeat, by some mediocre guy.

What could he do?

Now he was sure of his feelings, and Reo repeated all day they were probably reciprocate. But, that didn't answered to what should he do. Where was the guide of "How to properly seduce someone" he could use so badly at the moment? Should he turn into a closer friend of Kagami? Should he confess his feelings? Should he try something else?

And moreover, what would happen if they really started dating…

Even the happiest turn of events turned dark at his eyes, for he couldn't see any future after that. His father wouldn't allow him, not to talk about the school. It would be some dark, hidden relation and beyond that… What could Akashi possibly win from that relationship? What could he give Kagami? Could they get "happiness" whatever that word meant?

He had been alone for too long…

His left eye closed as he sighed… He had once had a friend, a friend that had told him he could never get to love someone the way he was… A friend that cried in front of him and told him he could only get destroyed if he didn't changed…

And even though he always let that slide as a stupid comment from a scared insect… The truth was, he felt scared. He feared that those words were true.

_**The emperor's watchdog**_

"Special mission?" Kagami's eyebrow lifted "What kind of…?"

"Nothing too hard. Just to collect some information" Akashi explained with soft, clear words "Tape all the matches from the Kanto finals"

"But… why me? I don't even know how to move in Tokyo" He babbled his reply, receiving with extreme care and fear the camera that Akashi handed him.

"Don't worry, two managers of the team that are from Tokyo will guide you" The redhead solved the problem in those two connected sentences.

"B-but, then, there's no need for me to…" Kagami tried to complain but Akashi's red and gold eyes froze him in his place.

"Are you planning to make me repeat myself, Taiga?" Even from his cute 1.72 cm of height, Akashi's glare had enough power to make the almost 20 cm taller boy shiver.

"U-understood… I'll go" He gulped "But…"

"What is it?" Akashi questioned, slightly curious.

"S-shouldn't I… train or something? I mean, I haven't been able to get to the first string yet…" He scratched his nape, his eyes fidgeting around him as he spoke.

"You will get something you are lacking if you go" Akashi replied, not trying to be specially mysterious, just thinking that Kagami could understand his train of thought only with that… And Kagami couldn't tell him he didn't…

So the conversation just ended there.

**_The emperor's watchdog**_

"Look! It's the idiot looking redhead giraffe" The girl said widening her eyes and pointing rudely at Kagami's face.

"Mako… You shouldn't point at people and call them names" The other girl forced her to lower her hand, bowing lightly as apologize to the redhead "Good morning, Kagami-kun, we've been waiting for you"

"Kairi? Did you knew about this guy?" The other manager asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, Akashi-kun told me we had to guide him" The girl smiled and Mako frowned a bit.

"Well, there's nothing to do I guess" She sighed "Get on board giraffe" His thumb pointing at the metro they were supposed to get in.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Kagami asked.

"You are 50 cm taller than me… how else am I supposed to call you?" She joked heading in and Kagami just sighed… it was going to be hell.

Sitting in his assigned seat, Kagami put his headphones on and started to read a Japanese basketball magazine, with special articles of the Generation of Miracles. After all, he was right in his way to see them play for the first time in his life.

**_The emperor's watchdog**_

"Why did you send Kagami away?" Mayuzumi asked harshly, as there was no one else in the changing room to hear their conversation "Are you planning something?"

"Maybe" Akashi asked, upset by Mayuzumi's tone and accusations "However, that is not of you incumbency"

"Is that so?" Mayuzumi lifted an eyebrow "You see… Maybe at this moment we are tied, but I won't let you get him without finishing my opportunities first"

"Is that some kind of threat?" Akashi frowned.

"No. I'm just telling you, that until Kagami falls for one of us, I won't give up"

Akashi frowned as Mayuzumi disappeared through the door… He said something unpleasantly familiar, even if now it wasn't related to basketball.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

"Seirin?" Kagami tilted his head to a side "I don't remember seeing that name before"

"It's from a new school" Kairi explained "It opened last year, so it only has second and first years. But last year they got pretty far in the InterHigh"

"With only first years?" He asked, eyes like fried eyes.

"Yep" The girl played with her wavy hair as he replied, looking down at the notebook with Akashi's hand-writing "It's in the list and it's underlined, which means it's a priority"

"Maybe Scary Captain see them as a threat" Mako said leaning over the silver railing "However, I don't think they are so great. We should just focus in Shuutoku and Touou, they have members from the Generation of Miracles"

Kagami took a look at the magazine and checked for the current teams of the stars… They were right. Midorima Shintarou and Aomine Daiki. He wondered if they were as cool as the magazine pretended them to be. To say the least they had been in the same team as Akashi, so they couldn't be bad.

Taking carefully Akashi's camera, Kagami started to record as soon as the match began, eyes fixed on the movements of the ball. They had some good players, but they weren't a match for the Uncrowned Captains of Rakuzan… And then, as he was thinking there was really nothing to see, the ball turned in a boomerang shape… He rubbed his eyes trying to end the illusion but right after, the ball took another strange turn and then another. It couldn't be that he was tired… There was _something_ going on in the court.

A feeling of emptiness and an almost completely imperceptible smell came from the court… As the ball bounced, the smell of the snickers and the rubber ball, the sound of the sweat dripping in the floor and of the panels shaking with every throw… and beyond that, there was another smell, another sound, another breathing…

A dark shadow.

"M-mayuzumi?" It was impossible but the feeling was too familiar; it was as if Mayuzumi had turned way darker, way more "emptier".

He had to wait for the end of the game to actually see with his eyes what he had felt with the rest of his body. The presence of another player… A blue haired small boy that somehow resembled Mayuzumi. Who was he? Kagami tried to ask to the girls, but they could hardly see him and didn't remembered him from anywhere.

Kagami however, felt he had grasped the truth. It must be the reason for Akashi to check on that team. There was something important about him, something that had to do with his invisibility and with Mayuzumi…

Those blue eyes looked up from the court directly at him and Kagami's breath stopped. That boy… He was sweating. They had won for such a small margin, and he had gave everything he had… Kagami could tell. And he also felt like cheering on him. He hoped he could get to the finals of the Inter-High.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

The rest were probably training, Kagami thought as he ran around the unknown streets of Tokyo, the sunrise marking his way. He still had to stay for another three days and tape the rest of the important matches, but he couldn't just stop training… That's why he was now running in circles bigger in every new lap, around the hotel, never losing it from sight.

He was getting excited. He know wanted to play more than ever, but he was still too far from getting to the first string. Maybe if he had entered a new school like Seirin he could have played from the start and could be in games and shouldn't have to stay in the basic training. A dream that faded as soon as it appeared, for it would also mean he wouldn't have get to know Mayuzumi or Akashi, and that he couldn't be as strong as he was getting now…

It was no time to feeling down… On the contrary! It was just the right moment to get fired up and train even more!

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Akashi had two reasons to send Kagami away. The first, was completely logical. Since Kagami was such a hot-tempered player, showing him the power of his possible rivals would motivate him to train and help him improve, while giving him the sensation of frustration needed to evolve to a new level. The second, was completely emotional. He needed to be away from him so he could get his thoughts in order and come with a solution to his dilemma.

What did he felt for Kagami? Attraction, liking, maybe… the start of love.

How much did he _liked_ him? Enough to try and fight to get him.

What did he _liked_ the most about him? His smile, his gentleness, his handmade food.

What did he _disliked_ the most about him? His bluntness, the way he would just get along with Mayuzumi better than with him.

Was that jealousy? Most likely.

What did he wanted from him? Closeness, familiarity, knowing things about him that could only be told by his own lips, things that couldn't be found in a profile… A relationship like that of best friends or maybe more.

Was he willing to withdraw? Not a chance in hell.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Now, Midorima Shintaro was the kind of person the word _awesome_ was invented for. He looked cool, a bit distant and was damn good at three pointers. The nature of the weird, stuffed-animal-like-thing in the bench was something Kagami didn't dared to ask, but the ability of the green haired could not be denied.

The motion of his shoots were so soft and so perfect, making such a high curve that almost, just almost, brushed the ceiling, before getting right in the ring without not even touching it. Breathing was impossible when the ball was in the air.

Just what were the Generation of Miracles?

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

"Shin-chan, seems like we have some _public_" Takao smirked looking at the grades. The particular uniform of Rakuzan couldn't hide in the grades even when there was so many people. "They should have made a better work hiding"

"They don't need to hide" Midorima replied staring at them. Two girls and one really tall boy, maybe a part of the team? But why would he be there instead of playing with the rest? Maybe he was just a bench member? But he had an aura, a presence, that didn't felt like a bench member at all. What was Akashi planning exactly?

"You're making a scary face" Takao joked.

"Shut up" Midorima turned all the way around and walked away.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

"Oi, giraffe" Mako passed her hands around Kagami's waist, brushing his fingers slowly against his skin, arousing him so suddenly he surprised, jumped away with a low moan. He was brushing his teeth in his own room, in the middle of the night and he hadn't heard her enter. Just as if it was a ghost.

"Stop calling me that" He replied bothered.

"So sensitive~ So, what's your thing with Scary Captain?" She asked, dead serious.

"T-thing?" He asked passing his hands over his waist, trying to get rid of the weird sensation the girl had left on his skin.

"You know… People was saying that you two were really close in the training camp and stuff" She chuckled.

"He was giving me some special training" He replied innocently

"OooooOOOH, Is that how you guys call it? Special training?" She grinned blushing a bit making Kagami feel they were talking about different things "And what? Is he like _really_ good? Or like _bad_? Or like_ acceptable_ good?"

"Well" Kagami gave it a bit of thought "It was rough and tiring. By the end of the week it hurt so much I felt like I couldn't keep going, but he wouldn't give me any rest"

"Oh, god sacred! Is that for real?" The girl kept getting red and Kagami just couldn't understand why was her so excited about it. "But, but, was it good? Did you liked it?"

"Y-yeah" He replied a bit confused "I mean, he knows what he is doing, he is really a genius in everything he does"

"Aagghhh" The girl left a sound that was a bit of a growl and a bit of a moan that made Kagami retreat two steps "That's so… sexy"

"S-sexy?" Kagami's red eyes widened until there was more white than red.

"But like, be more specific! I'm dying to know how he does it" She almost jumped over him

"The normal… just, running and lifting and some muscle training. I'm still doing it here"

"W-wait…" The girl got a bit pale "Are you… talking about… _training?_"

"Y-yes… Weren't you?"

The girl blushed like crazy, laughed like stupid for like 10 minutes, sighed and then went out without saying anything else, leaving a very confused Kagami not knowing what exactly was she asking about…

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Aomine Daiki… since the moment the tanned boy entered the court Kagami failed to breathe correctly and felt his heart raising without reason. It was almost the end of the game and it wasn't for more than some scarce minutes, but it was so great he almost jumped to the court.

Speed that could hardly be followed by the naked eye, the incredible shouts that somehow entered from the weirdest places and the movements that were in extreme hard to predict pumped him to the point of making him want to run 100 laps. He was so amazingly good… It was a good different from the overwhelming Akashi, it was somewhat more fluid and dynamic, and more like himself.

He wanted to play against him. He wanted to beat him in his own game. He wanted to be able to beat the crap out of that pretentious bastard and his stupid smirk… He wanted to be in the level of that game.

"That's what I call a game" Mako jumped from her seat, eyes fixed in Aomine while Kairi took notes on her notebook about the scores, type of shoots and other useful information.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Finally he could go back. Nodding all the way back, Kagami could do nothing but think about the amazing generation of miracles. And there were still two more he haven't seen yet… He couldn't wait to ask Akashi for some more training schedules and plans.

And also… He wanted to talk to Mayuzumi… Maybe ask him what Mako was asking about that night in the bathroom or about the Generation of Miracles. The sight of that boy that no one remembered came to his mind. What was his name again? Kuroko? Was it right? Kuroko Tetsuya?

He wondered in Mayuzumi could tell him who that boy was…

There was so many things to talk, to ask and to do when he came back…


	18. Cold as ice

look who wrote even thought she's still in finals! Yes, that's right! Me! Now to kill myself with college work. Please enjoy what I sacrificed my scarce free time to write! (and sorry for any mistakes you find, I'm sleep deprived)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Cold as ice**

"Do you know who Kuroko Tetsuya is?" Kagami asked bluntly, staring right back at Mayuzumi's dark eyes. The white haired looked back at him through the curtain of his hair, chewing his bento very slowly, feeling like that was a name he should remember but still unable to find in his memories.

"Why? Is he someone from the team?" He asked resting it importance, getting slightly bothered by the excitement in Kagami's eyes when he said that name.

"No, he's from one of the teams I did research on" Kagami explained and Mayuzumi felt like laughing, just like every other time Kagami used the word 'research'. He just wasn't the type one can imagine doing something as mentally elaborated as doing research on a team.

"Is that so" He replied without changing his expression, only a little mocking light in his dark eyes.

"Stop mocking me! I already told you I did my job!" He growled, only making Mayuzumi feel more amused. Grinning his teeth, Kagami turned away from the white haired and took an enormous bite of his own bento which was close to disappearing. His appetite as always, was not to be underestimated.

On the other side, Mayuzumi's bento was still almost complete for he was taking his time to chew deeply into every new piece of food that entered his mouth.

"Did it ended up tasting badly?" Kagami asked with a pout as he saw the slow pace of Mayuzumi's chopsticks.

"Not really" He replied minding very little about it.

"Then why aren't you eating more?" He replied frowning a bit "Did you eat some good stuff when I wasn't around and now you don't want more of my food?"

"I said it's not like that. What are you anyway?" He joked with his deadpan face before adding a bit hastily "My jealous girlfriend?" Somehow, one could say it was his way to test his odds with the redhead.

"W-who's a girlfriend?" Kagami replied in a loud voice, frowning a little "I-If you don't want the bento just say it already!"

"I said it's not like that" the white haired replied, moving the bento away when Kagami tried to took it back, already having finished his own "And, about that… Kuroko was it? Didn't the managers told you who he was?"

"Eh?" it took some seconds for Kagami to change back to the previous conversation topic and reply "No, they didn't knew… I tried asking Akashi, but he wouldn't told me"

Mayuzumi flinched just a bit to Akashi's name… So he had asked the other boy before asking him.

"If data-freak Kairi and nosy Mako doesn't know, then why did you thought I would?" He said, purposefully keeping Akashi's name out of his list.

"Don't know. It just felt like you would know" Kagami shrugged a bit, stills checking the almost full bento box in Mayuzumi's hands.

"What kind of logic is that anyway?" He replied shaking his head in disbelief, taking a new bite of food "And why do you care so much about someone that's not even in the data books?"

"That's the thing! He was really awesome, like I couldn't see him at all" He explained with light in his eyes, making the white haired almost choke in the food he was so pleasantly enjoying "But he did this pass thing! It was just, woah!"

Mayuzumi's sight darkened a bit… Why was a boy that had just appeared making Kagami's eyes light up like that? It was not FUCKING FAIR AT ALL! He had been doing all the work of dealing with him and hearing him out and stopping himself from jumping over him and still, he wouldn't talk about him with that expression. And now, the original sixth man just appeared to take him? As if he was laughing at him for being a lousy second generation?

"Woah, so awesome" He said with a sarcastic monotone, opening the book he had closed to look better at the face he had missed so much in the last days but that now was making him feel angry.

"I know, right?" Kagami smiled and Mayuzumi felt like hitting him with the book "It made me think of you right away! I thought it might be a known of you or something. Since you hardly talk about yourself I thought I had find some secret of yours…"

Mayuzumi lifted his face. Still unable to believe what he was hearing, he found himself staring at Kagami's dazzling smile. Now, that was too much for him. Feeling his face burning in embarrassment, he stayed like that even after the bell rang and Kagami ran back to class.

His bento was still unfinished… Feeling like the bell had saved him from a possibly awkward conversation, he awkwardly smiled at himself for a while. The bento he hadn't been able to eat in those days was tastier than he remembered.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

"So, Taiga" Taking advantage of the space between classes, Akashi had just got up from his desk and was now standing beside Kagami's seat. He looked down at the tiger who was still siting and giving him a reassuring smile, continued "Were you able to find any use in the trip?"

"All the teams you ordered me to watch were amazing" He replied with a sincere smile "I just want to play against them as soon as possible!"

Akashi smiled, as if everything had gone according to his plan.

"As if you could" He teased, getting a quite adorable frown from the tiger.

"Ah, by the way, I was wanting to ask you something" Akashi frowned a bit, wondering if he wanted to ask about Kuroko once more. After all, he had been quite intense about it before "When I was in the hotel, Mako-san asked me something"

"Mako did?" Akashi's frown disappeared and changed into a suspicious look

"She was acting so weird about my special training" He explained clumsily "She was getting really worked up on it"

"Was she? What exactly did she said?" He asked getting even more interested in it.

"I don't know, she kept asking about how good you were and said it was really sexy when I said you were a genius in anything you do"

Akashi blushed a bit at the last comment, as he was being complemented in a very direct way by the subject of his feelings. However, just as the other redhead, he was in complete lost about what could that mean.

Nevertheless, he almost die of embarrassment when later that day Reo explained to him, with extreme clarity and unnecessary detail, the fantasies of the girl.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Flashes everywhere, news reporters following them like flies, impossibly strong cheering coming from the grades. Akashi seemed like a fish in the water. Putting strength in every steps he took, as affirming he wouldn't move even one inch out of his way for them. And as if he wasn't strong enough on his own, the team he had formed followed his very steps with the security of those who firmly believe in their own victory.

Even from the grades Kagami felt chills going down his spine as their entered the stadium, even forgetting the chants he should say. Even when he remembered, his voice lacked strength getting engulfed in his surroundings.

So that was what a national level team felt like. They felt way stronger and impassible than the teams he had seen in his research trip, like the King they were presented as in the media… The interviews that could be seen in the giant screens about the court also showed just how experimented was Akashi in terms of managing the media. Perfect answers with perfect timing… One could said it was just as expected from him, but Kagami felt something was off.

He felt… more distant and cold than usual. As if he were a robot prepared to reply with exactitude to anything he was asked.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

Wanting to play as badly as he wanted to, he couldn't enjoy even one bit staying in the grades and cheering from there. It felt too far away. He could hardly hear anything beside the "Go Rakuzan" cheers around him, and he had a hard time looking what happened from there.

The team that played right now was half the bench and half the starters. Mayuzumi and Kotaro stood for the starters, the rest of the spaces being filled by the bench. Meanwhile the other two Uncrowned Generals and Akashi seemed to have a very relaxed time in the bench.

Weren't they going out to play?

In the meantime before the third quart, Kagami went for some food to fill his growling stomach. The game was being controlled by the team he cheered for, but since they weren't even playing with all their starters, he didn't felt much like cheering. Not that he had any liking for cheering from the start.

Stupid Mayuzumi. If he hadn't asked him to go cheering he wouldn't have felt so compelled to show his face there. He could be doing something much more useful like training himself for getting into the first string.

_"__I just want to see you there, have any problem with that?" _Had been Mayuzumi's incomprehensible words.

Now that he thought about that, Akashi had asked him to cheer too. That lazy bastard wasn't even playing! Like what was he supposed to cheer? His sitting in the bench the whole time?

_"__If you cheer our team, I'm sure even I can make a better performance"_ Akashi had said at some point, in such a tangled way Kagami had wondered what exactly did he meant with that.

They were just unbelievable… And there he was, flustering for no reason as he rushed to buy some hotdogs. If he didn't put something in his mouth soon, he would end up eating the lemons he had made for them before giving it to them…

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

The last quarter was crushingly amazing. The opposite team had nothing to do when the rest of the Uncrowned Generals and Akashi stepped in the court. The score gap just kept getting wider until they were completely crushed.

That was the play-style of the Kings.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

"Akashi!" Kagami called as soon as Akashi got out from the changing room. Since the smaller redhead stopped to his words, he rushed to his side in order to speak to him and hand the bento with honey lemons to him "Your plays were amazing! The whole game was just awesome!" He complimented him with a smile, trying to get an opportunity to give him the box.

"Awesome? It was impossible for me to lose" Those eyes, they were just like before, when he would make him trip for standing in his way "Since they opposed me, they had no other option but to be defeated"

Kagami knew he was wrong before. It wasn't like before. It was way worst. A stare so cold it let him speechless, words so cruel it didn't seemed to come from the same person he admired so much… Was that really the same Akashi?

"Is that all?" He asked back with a cold arrogance. Kagami flinched "Reply"

"I… I just wanted… to give you this" He mumbled softly. He still wasn't sure about handing it over to such a cold Akashi, but he decided it was better than not doing so "As thanks… for the training and all. You worked hard today"

Akashi's stare softened to those words. His left eye closing tightly for some seconds, as Kagami panicked over his dead-cold stare.

"If you want, please eat them" Kagami forced the words out of his trembling mouth.

Akashi stayed silent. He could perceive a deliciously sweet smell coming from the box. Even though it awakened his appetite, he couldn't bring himself to receive it.

"Oh, so sweet of you! Sei-chan will be glad to receive it!" Reo jumped in with a forced smile. Even if Akashi felt like ruining his chances, he wouldn't let him "Thanks, Taiga-chan"

"R-reo-nee?" before he could ask anything, the black haired snapped the box from his hands and gently pushed Akashi's shoulder.

"We need to get going. See you later, love" He waved back as he started to get away. Right after, Akashi followed him without saying anything to Kagami.

Clenching his chest, Kagami stared at the floor. His heart wrenched to that gesture of indifference.

"Don't get so gloomy. He's always like that" Mayuzumi appeared out of nowhere, Kagami jumping to a side at those words "You're too much of a scary-cat"

"I'm not! Just stop appearing out of nowhere!" He shouted back. His attempt of punch being easily dodged by the other boy.

"I've been here for a while, you know?" Mayuzumi replied lifting an eyebrow, hands in his pockets as he turned around Kagami.

"No way" Kagami's eyebrow twitched a bit and his cheeks got a small blush. He didn't knew why, but knowing that Mayuzumi had seen it made him feel… embarrassed to say the least.

"Well, just cheer up" The silver haired commented with a shrug "It's really disgusting to see you sulking over the midget"

"I'm not sulking" he barked as always and Mayuzumi's eyes smiled a bit.

"That's what I like. Well, I should get going too" He said as goodbye. His feet following without much excitement the backs of the rest of the team.

"Wait" Kagami called and he turned around "Here, this one's for you!" With a wide smile, the tiger threw the lunch box at Mayuzumi. The awkward catching he made of the box making him laugh in a loud voice before adding "I ate two of those lemons because I was getting hungry"

"I hope you mean two slices and not two whole lemons" Mayuzumi said jokingly.

"Who knows?" The tiger laughed, turning his back on him as he waved goodbye.

"You glutton" Mayuzumi mumbled, turning his back as well and walking over to the rest of the team. In his mind, wondering if the rest of the lemons kept even a little taste of Kagami's flavor.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

"Here, have it. Don't you dare throwing it away, you hear me?" Reo threatened without much strength, handing the box over to the captain "Your tiger made it especially for you, so be thankful"

"Kagami?" He asked. His eyes stared at something far away. Even his voice felt distant, as if he were speaking from inside a well.

"Are you ok?" Reo suddenly asked, dark eyebrows rising softly in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine" Akashi returned to his normal self, eyes fixed on Reo's confused expression "Taiga's homemade food" He smiled to himself opening the box with the excitement of a child in Christmas.

"Enjoy it" The older smiled at the happy face of his kouhai. He had a lot of questions about his attitude, but he decided to leave him enjoy his lemons first.

"Thanks" Reo rubbed his eyes and pinched his cheek, trying to make sure he hadn't fall asleep.

"You're welcome" He replied, smiling at Akashi's soothing smile "But you should thank the person who did it, not me"

As if a savage beast had been calmed down, his expression now resembled a peaceful sea of warm emotions. Reo's eyes weren't wrong; Kagami was what Akashi needed the most.

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

"You have to be kidding me" Mayuzumi's voice, got to Kagami's eyes while he walked down to practice. He was voicing his complain over something he didn't got to hear, but the strangeness of that mild reaction, made Kagami curious about it.

"What's up?" He asked, entering suddenly into the conversation.

"Oh, the giraffe" Mako greeted him with a mockingly smile. The silver haired getting a bit paler at his arrival.

If Mayuzumi's reaction was strange (even though it was still pretty mild), it was even stranger than Makoto was the person he complained to. They didn't seemed especially close or anything, so Kagami couldn't stop wondering why he would talk to her of all people.

"Did something happened?" He asked bluntly and Mayuzumi dodged his gaze.

"I'll go back to practice" The cod reply as the white haired rushed away made Kagami even more curious (and even a bit worried).

"What's up with that?" He asked to the girl once Mayuzumi was out of their sight.

"It's not something your long neck should worry about" She joked, skipping after Mayuzumi.

"Can you stop the giraffe jokes already?" He mumbled making her laugh.

"Nah"

**_The emperor's watchdog_**

"Should it be the weekend before or the one right after?" The voice of Akashi got to his ears as soon as he closed the faucet. His fear for Akashi's cold eyes had proven to be unjustified, as the next day the captain had acted as usual, and even know, he had turned back to his usual self.

"You're overthinking again Sei-chan!" So he was talking to Reo. For which kind of problems did Akashi asked for Reo's opinion so earnestly? The curiosity made him chase them.

With a towel around his neck and his hair dripping wet, as he had been cooling down with the water, Kagami appeared in front of the small captain.

"Are you going anywhere this weekend?" He asked, the emperor almost tripping as he retreated, completely pale.

"I-I'm not" he replied trying to remain cool and terribly failing at it.

"Actually" Reo stepped once more "He's going to buy some new sneakers this weekend, right Sei-chan?"

"Y-yes" The contradiction the small redhead has just spoke made everything weirder.

"I was just thinking I need to get some sneakers too!" He said without minding much the strange attitude of both boys "But my size is kinda difficult to find, and I don't know where to get some in here"

"What a coincidence in deed!" Reo laughed forcefully, elbowing the captain into some words.

"You might come with me" The captain recovered some calmness with those words "I can show you some places"

"Really, that'd be great!" He smiled dazzlingly. Then, as he remembered something, he added as he scrapped his nape "Can we meet up in some station? I get quite lost when it comes to directions"

"Sure, I'll be sure to send the information for the rendezvous to your phone" Akashi replied, recovering his usual attitude at last.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" He replied with a smile "Then, to this weekend"

As he walked back to the lockers, Kagami managed to hear the voice of Reo praising the gods and congratulating Akashi. Just why did he seemed so happy? Kagami didn't understood that much, and preferred not to mind much about it.


End file.
